Superman: Devil of the Sun
by SonDeKrypton
Summary: Despues de una temible batalla nuestro heroe se encuentra en un nuevo mundo, tendra que enfrentar a una gran cantidad de obstaculos mientras intenta volver a su mundo, pero con poderosos enemigos y el amor en el tablero, cruzara una linea que lo atraera a la oscuridad , podra nuestro heroe favorito volver a su Tierra o adaptara esta nueva Tierra como su hogar. New52 Superman/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Esperanza en la oscuridad:** _Nuestro favorito Kryptoniano quedo atrapado en el universo HighSchool DxD después de una terrible batalla para salvar su planeta, mientras intenta encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo se dará cuenta que este mundo no es tan simple como el cree, tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos problemas si quiere sobrevivir, romances, batallas, secretos. Caminara por un sendero lleno de oscuridad, intentando evitar que esta lo consuma...¿Lo lograra? ¿O se hundirá en la desesperación poco a poco?_

 **Ni Superman ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen. Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**.

* * *

La cuidad de Metrópolis es mundialmente conocida por diversos factores, ella se encuentra entre las ciudades mas pobladas del mundo, sus enormes edificios que casi alcanzan las nubes mostrando los increíbles avances tecnológicos que posee esta gran ciudad conocida como "La Cuidad del Mañana".

Lo que caracterizaba a esta impresionante cuidad de otras ciudades como Gotham, Cuidad Costera y Cuidad Central, es que el centro de esta se encuentra el famoso edificio del periódico Daily Planet. Se alzaba ante la mayoría debido al enorme globo la cima, siempre con ideal de llevar la verdad a todos los hogares en todos los rincones del mundo.

Hasta hace poco este periódico llevo una noticia que cambio la forma en que los seres humanos vemos al mundo, trajo a luz a un ser de otro planeta. Este ser posee la fuerza de mas de mil hombres, mas rápido que una bala, y con una piel mas dura que el acero, quien vestido con una capa roja, una ramera azul, unos pantanos de mezclilla y unas botas de trabajo, decidió traer justicia y esperanza a todos los que la necesitara.

Kal-El, heredero de la casa de El y el ultimo hijo de Krypton, quien mas tarde seria bautizado por reportera Lois Lane como Superman. Siendo criado por una amable pareja de humados y levantado con los valores de la verdad, justicia y la paz, utilizo sus increíbles poderes para proteger su hogar de toda posible amenaza. Hasta ahora...

Superman observaba como su amada cuidad se encontraba en ruinas, con su increíble visión podía observar con lo que había luchado tanto por proteger se hallaba en escombros. El centro de la cuidad parecía haberse convertido en un campo de guerra de alguna película de ciencia ficción.

Hace apenas unas horas miles de criaturas aladas cruzaron los cielos atacando a todo lo que ven, los edificios se convertían en escombros, cayendo como si fueran simples piezas de domino. Podía ver el fuego aun ardiendo y gracias a su súper-audición podía escuchar los gritos de los ciudadanos quienes no pudieron escapar a tiempo.

Y en el centro de todo este caos, destrucción y muerte se encontraba el responsable. Observo con ira a este ser, o Dios, como se hace llamar. Un gigante de piedra, llamado Darkseid quien destruía todo a su alrededor con sus vigas omegas, desintegrando todo lo que tocaba, hizo una mueca mientras recordaba cuando estas lo golpearon , incluso con su traje Kryptoniano casi indestructible y su aura biolectrica por todo su cuerpo, termino inconsciente ante el insoportable dolor, como si sus células se desintegraran una a una.

Observo como las vigas omegas salían de un solo ojo, el otro estaba vació con solo sangre saliendo de ahí, pero eso no lo detuvo en lo mas mínimo.

Escuchando varias respiraciones a su espalda se dio la vuelta y observo al improvisado equipo que se había levantado a proteger el mundo.

El auto proclamado Rey del mar se encontraba jadeando pesadamente con una rodilla en el suelo con su tridente en su mano derecha y su izquierda se cubría el estomago, el cual tenia varias costillas rotas, daño interno y un pulmón perforado. A su lado Flash, el velocista rojo se encontraba cubierto en sudor y respirando pesadamente, sus heridas se habían curado, pero al costo de dejarlo sin energía.

Cyborg se encontraba un poco mejor ambos, pero su cuerpo tenia varias averías y sacaba chispas de vez en cuando. Linterna verde, sostenía su brazo roto con el poder de su anillo, pero tenia varias heridas por todo su cuerpo y se estaba quedando sin energía, pero aun quería pelear, un testimonio de su fuerza de voluntad.

Su mirada no pudo evitar detenerse un poco mas en el siguiente. Wonder Woman era fácilmente la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto, con un altura impresionante, largas piernas, un busto grande, una figura de reloj de arena y un rostro que podría competir con la belleza de Afrodita, ademas de que poseía unos poderes similares a los suyos, ella podría pasar fácilmente por una diosa.

Tranquiliza tus hormonas Kent. Pensó, puede que sea un extranjero pero seguía siendo un joven saludable de 21 años.

Volviendo al punto. La princesa amazona, a pesar de estar cubierta de sangre, varios moretones y un par de costillas rotas (que gracias a su visión de rayos x pudo ver que estaban curándose rápidamente), sostenía su espada con la que tomo el ojo de Darkseid en su mano derecha, preparada para la batalla. Sabia que ella no iba caer hasta morir. Una verdadera Amazona.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante... Batman. Quizás el mas impresionante entre todos ellos, un ser humano sin poderes, quien solo con una impresionante habilidad que parecía inhumana logro deshacerse de varios parademons con ataques certeros y precisos. Pero el tampoco podía ocultarse de su visión, tenia seis costillas rotas, la mandíbula y el hombro dislocado, ademas de numeroso cortes y moretones.

Pero el era Batman. El mismo Batman que entro a Apokolips y logro liberarlo antes de que se convirtiera en uno de los esclavos de Darkseid. Apretó sus puños con fuerza...

Su cuerpo se había curado del daño hecho por Darkseid, pero eso no es la única forma en que lo había herido. El tiempo en el cuarto mundo es diferente que el de la Tierra, unos minutos en la Tierra son horas en Apokolips. Antes de la llegada de Batman fue torturado física y mentalmente, en especial la ultima. Mientras estuvo en Apokolips su mente fue bombardeada con millones imágenes que se quedaron grabadas en su memoria perfecta. Mundos caídos a través del multiverso, genocidio en masa, solo muerte, sangre y oscuridad.

Esa horrible experiencia era para romper su voluntad, olvidar quien era y convertirlo en uno de sus soldados.

Y supo porque lo hizo. Es un Kryptoniano, el ultimo de una de las razas mas avanzadas, antiguas y poderosas del universo, un ser con el potencial de ser una amenaza para el universo cuando llegara a la cima de sus poderes. Y quería que se convirtiera en el general de su ejercito, sembrando destrucción y miedo.

" _Bueno si quiere un Kryptoniano se lo daré" Pensó_ Superman mientras sentía como sus emociones empezaban a burbujear en la superficie, como un volcán apunto de hacer erupción. Parte de quien era se había roto al ver de lo que Darkseid era capaz.

Las palabras de su padre llegaron a sus oídos como si estuviera a su lado. "Eres mas fuerte que cualquier otro hombre que haya en la Tierra, tienes la capacidad de hacer maravillas o crear una gran destrucción, eres un gigante de acero en un mudo de papel, tendrás que vivir en control toda tu vida para evitar dañar a los demás..."

Control. Toda su vida a girado en torno a esa palabra, sus poderes han crecido cada día mas, y cada día es una batalla constante por el control. Un simple movimiento de manos o un golpe un poco demasiado fuerte significa la muerte.

"...pero algún día llegara el momento en que no tengas que controlarte, un día donde toda tu fuerza no sera suficiente, ese día sera el momento en que podrás dejar libre toda esa ira y frustración dentro de tu corazón, aprovéchalo hijo... solo recuerda... nunca des el primer golpe, pero siempre da el ultimo... mientras haya algo por que pelear, habrá esperanza... y tu... eres la esperanza de todo un mundo"

"Gracias...Pa". Pensó Superman mientras cerraba sus ojos y se adentraba en su subconsciente. Ahora era el día en que mostraría al mundo de lo que era capaz, hoy seria el día en que todo el universo sabrá de lo que un Kryptoniano alimentado por un Sol amarillo es capaz.

Sintió como todas la barreras que puso para contener sus poderes empezaron a ceder una a una, y al final dentro de los mas profundos rincones de su mente se encontraba la fuente de su poder, era como un Sol en miniatura, una fuente incalculable de calor y vida, o una inigualable destrucción. Extendió su mano y lo toco.

Abrió sus ojos completamente rojos, signo de que estaba usando su máximo poder, sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo era sobrecargada con energía, era como si cuerpo estuviera en llamas, por fin se sentía como un vaso completamente lleno.

"Superman" Era la voz de Batman tras el, a pesar de que escondía sus emociones no pudo evitar el leve tono de nerviosismo. Todos estaban mirando a Superman en el asombro y sorpresa, hace un momento todos sintieron el cambio brusco de temperatura, como si el cuerpo de Superman se haya convertido en un horno gigante, No, se corrigió. Una estrella que acaba de nacer.

"Cyborg" Su voz era tan profunda y llevaba tanta fuerza que parecía que podía hacer que la Tierra temblara. Este no era Superman o Clark Kent. Es Kal-El, primer kryptoniano nacido naturalmente en siglos, el ultimo hijo de una raza que evoluciono al punto de la divinidad, un intelecto nivel doce, una maquina orgánica lógica y fría, movido por un solo instinto. Destruir. "Mantén el portal abierto tras Darkseid" Y sin darle tiempo a contestar se lanzo al ataque.

Se lanzo volando hacia adelante a velocidades cercanas a la luz, el aire tembló, el oxigeno a su alrededor se quemo produciendo un sonido de una explosión, como si el mismo aire se estuviera rompiendo. Esa fue la única advertencia para Darkseid quien volteo inmediatamente en su dirección. Demasiado tarde.

Un mili segundo después su puño impacto con toda su fuerza en la cara de Darkseid, un golpe colosal, con el poder para destruir una isla entera. La fuerza fue tal que creo una explosión que destrozo todos los edificios en polvo a un kilómetro a la redonda, la onda de choque se expandió derribando destrozando todos los cristales de la cuidad y creando un terremoto. La barrera que creo linterna verde fue lo único que impidió que los héroes fueran arrojados como muñecas de trapo. Lo mismo no puede decirse de Darkseid.

El fue lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza terrible, sintiendo como si fue golpeado con un meteoro. Con un rugido de poder planto los pies en el suelo destruyendo toda la calle, patinando para detenerse a pocos metros del Tubo Boom.

Llevo su mano a su boca y vio como con furia como el Kryptoniano había osado hacerlo sangrar y por primera vez en siglos sonrió, era una mueca horrible y oscura, que habría sembrado terror en el hombre mas valiente. Observo al Kryptoniano quien se había quedado flotando a unos metros de distancia observándolo.

"Ven" Lo llamo. "Muéstrame tu poder... kryptoniano" Superman no necesito nada mas y se lanzo con todo su poder sobre el Nuevo Dios, pero esta vez Darkseid estaba preparado y lanzo su propio golpe.

Los puños chocaron con una fuerza titanica, creando una explosión sonica que fue escuchada a miles de kilómetros y sacudiendo las placas tectonicas de la Tierra. La batalla final había iniciado.

Eran como dos dioses desatando su furia en la tierra, relámpagos empezaron a caer alrededor de los dos, sus puños creaban terremotos y sonaban como truenos, era como el ojo de un huracán, un evento sin precedentes en la Tierra.

Los golpes de Superman tenían la fuerza para destruir montañas, atacaba con una ferocidad implacable, aprovechando su velocidad superior ante su enemigo, se movía de un lado a otro golpeando una y otra vez a velocidades mas haya de la comprensión humana, cada golpe era seguido por otro, ningún movimiento era desperdiciado, rápidamente creaba combinaciones brutales, todo para crear el mayor daño a su enemigo.

Darkseid no se quedaba atrás por cada tres golpes del kryptoniano, uno de los suyos impactaba con la fuerza para hacer temblar la Tierra, se movía a una velocidad que desmentía su tamaño, y con una habilidad que solo puede ser obtenida por el tiempo, no llego a ser el gobernante de Apokolips por nada.

Superman seguía golpeando sin detenerse empujando poco a poco a Darkseid hacia el portal. Estaba tomando una cantidad colosal de daño, cada golpe de Darkseid astillaba sus huesos, destrozaba sus órganos internos y enviaban señales insoportables de dolor por todos sus nervios hasta su cerebro.

Impulsado por la ira y su voluntad, ignoro todo el dolor y siguió atacando sabiendo que su factor de curación se haría cargo. No le dio tregua a al Nuevo Dios y siguió atacando con ferocidad.

Un especialmente poderoso golpe de Darkseid en su estomago envió a Superman a estrellar hacia por toda la calle, destrozando el pavimento y dejándolo en el suelo. Ni siquiera un respiro tuvo antes de que Darkseid estrellara sus pies en el lugar donde se encontraba, gracias a su increíble tiempo de reacción apenas logro esquivarlo.

El golpe hizo temblar la cuidad, creando un hongo de polvo y escombros como si una bomba nuclear hubiera estallado. Al quitarse el polvo se podría ver la imagen de Darkseid que a pesar de varias fracturas en su piel de piedra y su armadura se encontraba ileso, totalmente imperturbable mientras observaba a Superman empezando a levantarse.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Kryptoniano?" Pregunto cruelmente mientras empezaba a flotar frente a Superman quien se empezó a levantar impulsándose con brazos y rodillas para levantarse, sin levantar la mirada.

"No... Apenas voy empezando" Y levanto su cara cuyos ojos brillaban rojo-naranja desatando su visión de calor directamente en la cara de Darkseid. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo pudo llevarse sus manos a su cara y gritar de agonía y dolor mientras sentía como su cara se quemaba.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Superman voló a súper-velocidad y estrello sus dos puños en el estomago de Darkseid con toda su fuerza haciendo que se doblara, y fuera lanzado en dirección del Tubo Boom.

Sintiendo el lugar donde se dirigía Darkseid planto sus pies en el suelo con fuerza, pero eso solo lo relantizo, por lo que extendió sus manos a los lados y se sujeto de las orillas del portal, deteniéndose. Dio un paso adelante, abriendo su único ojo y observo como el Kryptoniano se dirigía hacia el a toda velocidad.

En el momento que lo tuvo en frente extendió su mano y tomo la cabeza del Superman y la estrello con fuerza contra el concreto.

Al observar que quería levantarse junto sus manos y las levanto, para luego tráelas abajo con toda su fuerza. Sintiendo el golpe temible que se dirigía hacia el Superman cruzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y espero el impacto.

El impacto genero la una onda de choque que hizo temblar el aire, poseía la energía cinética de mas de una docena de bombas nucleares. Hicieron temblar todos los huesos de Superman y mas de uno se rompió, sus músculos empezaron a desgarrarse por el esfuerzo.

"Eres mio" Soltó Darkseid mientras seguía empujando sus brazos sobre la cabeza del kryptoniano. "Vendrás conmigo"

"No..." Soltó Superman con un gruñido de esfuerzo mientras sentía como sus pies rompían el concreto. "¡Tu vendrás conmigo!" y con un grito de esfuerzo empujo los brazos de Darkseid hacia arriba, haciendo que diera un paso atrás por el asombro.

"¿Como-?" Su pregunta fue cortada al observar como Superman disparaba su visión de calor en su dirección. Reaccionando en mili segundos logro esquivarla, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que el blanco no era el, sino el portal del tubo boom a su espalda.

Al ser golpeado por la visión de calor de Superman el portal empezó a distorsionarse, rayos empezaron a salir desde dentro y empezó a atraer todo a su alrededor con la fuerza de un agujero negro, se había vuelto inestable y no tardaría en estallar.

Utilizando su increíble fuerza Darkseid logro resistir ser tragado por el portal y empezó a alejarse de el hasta que para su sorpresa sintió unos brazos en su cintura que con una fuerza titanica lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

"Te dije que vendrías conmigo" Era Superman que gruñía con el esfuerzo de mantener al Dios dentro dentro del rango del portal. "No dejare que dañes a ningún otro inocente" Incluso si cuesta mi vida pensó con determinación.

Darkseid empezó a golpear la espalda del kryptoniano intentando escapar de su agarre. Superman solo gruñía de dolor mientras su espalda tomaba todo el castigo, en ningún momento disminuir la fuerza de su agarre. Estaba dispuesto a morir si con eso se llevaba a Darkseid con el.

Sabia que si el Nuevo Dios sobrevivía y llegara a escapar, regresaría a la Tierra buscando venganza y millones morirían. Es por eso que golpeo el portal volviéndolo inestable, se aseguraría de que Darkseid no volviera a atacar a otros mundos.

"¡Superman!" Escucho el grito de los héroes a su espalda, podía escucharlos tratar de llegar a el para salvarlo, pero la fuerza gravitacional del Tubo Boom no los dejaba acercarse. Escucho sus intentos desesperados pero inútiles para ponerlo a salvo.

Superman sonrió.

Puede que el muera pero el mundo aun tendrá héroes que los protegerán, mientras haya un algo por que pelear ninguno de esos héroes se rendiría. Podía irse seguro de que el mundo que lo adopto estaría bien... y tendría un nuevo mañana lleno de esperanza.

Su agarre en Darkseid se hizo aun mas fuerte.

"¡Kryptoniano!" Escucho el grito del Nuevo Dios que intentaba escapar, tomo un profundo placer al escuchar un poco de miedo y desesperación en su tono.

Un segundo después fueron tragados portal en una explosión brillante de luz, sentía como su cuerpo era destrozado y sus células gritaban de agonía, pero en ningún momento soltó su agarre. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

Un segundo después solo fue oscuridad y frio...

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

Se sentó en su cama cubierto solo con una sabana y su cuerpo bañado en sudor, tomo respiraciones profundas intentando bajar su ritmo cardíaco, finalmente lo logro luego después de varios intentos. Se quito la sabana y se sentó a la orilla de la cama vestido en solo unos pantaloncillos cortos, mirando el suelo. Se quedo así por varios segundos que parecieron horas.

"Maldición... otra vez esa maldita pesadilla" Mascullo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara quitándose los rastros de sudor, miro por la ventana de su cuarto notando que el Sol apenas iba a salir. "Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir..."

Sacudió su cabeza sacándose de sus pensamientos y se pudo de pie para buscar su ropa, para después entrar al baño y darse una larga ducha.

Dejo que todas sus emociones se tranquilizaran mientras sentía las gotas de agua caliente pasar por todo su cuerpo, como si ellas se llevaran todas se preocupaciones por el desagüe, pero eso solo era una ilusión, una corta y momentánea ilusión.

Salio de la ducha unos minutos después con una toalla en su cintura y otra secandose el cabello, se paro frente al espejo del baño que estaba empañado por la humedad, y paso su mano derecha sobre el.

Fue recibido por la imagen de un joven entre los 16 y 17 años.

Dos meses, veinticinco días, siete horas y cuarenta minutos. Hace exactamente ese fue el tiempo en que Superman se dio cuente que se encontraba en su cuerpo de 16 años. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo aun no podía dejar de observar el espejo y mirar su reflejo con incredulidad.

¡Tenia 16 años maldita sea! ¡¿Como en el nombre de Rao rejuveneció 5 años?!

Ninguna de la información que había leído de sus padres biológicos explicaban esto, aunque han pasado milenios de años desde que un kryptoniano estuvo bajo un Sol amarillo y mucho menos un nacimiento libre como él. Solo había teorías de Jor-El de lo que una estrella amarilla afectaría en el cuerpo de un kryptoniano.

Se quedo mirando su reflejo por varios minutos, pero finalmente se rindió cuando no pudo encontrar la respuesta. Como lo había hecho cientos de veces. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y empezó a vestirse. Tenia que prepararse o se le haría tarde.

…...

* * *

Salio de su pequeño, pero cómodo departamento en el tercer piso y se dio la vuelta después de haber puesto la cerradura, empezó a caminar por el pasillo y bajo por las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso se encontró con una escena concurrente.

"Buenos días Takeshi-san" Saludo al dueño del edificio que estaba regando las plantas. Al oír su nombre el dueño del lugar se dio la vuelta y saludo a su mas reciente inquilino.

"Buenos días" El señor Takeshi era un hombre amable entre los 70 años, se ha encargado del lugar desde que tenia memoria junto con su esposa, que lamentablemente murió hace un par de años. A pesar de todo a logrado salir adelante siempre con una sonrisa en su cara. "¿Te vas tan pronto ?"

"Umm Si" Contesto encongiendose de hombros. Levanto su mano y se acomodo sus lentes. "Nos vemos que tenga un buen día" Se despidió.

"Igualmente Clark-kun" Despidió al joven con una sonrisa.

Clark Kent habia llegado hace un tiempo pidiendo un apartamento, desde el momento que lo vio supo que no era por aquí, sus caracteristicas fisicas lo distinguian como un joven extranjero, mas tarde supo que era de Estados Unidos. Era un joven amable y educado, pero algo distante y solitario, parecia como si de manera inconsciente quisiera mantener a todos lejos de el.

Habia visto los ojos del joven Kent y lo que encontro lo preocupo, eran los ojos de un hombre que habian visto y perdido demasiado. Los reconocio por que eran los mismos ojos que veia el mismo cada mañana al verse en un espejo, pero el era un viejo que habia vivido muchos años, por lo que se pregunto que cosas pudo haber vivido este joven para tener esa mirada en sus ojos.

…...

* * *

Despues de despidirse, el ahora joven kryptoniano siguio con su camino. Mientras caminaba siguio pensando en los problemas que se encontraba. Estaba solo, sin poderes y en otro universo.

Tardo algo tiempo en darse cuenta en el tipo de problemas que se encontraba, despertó en lo que parecia un bosque con un terrible dolor de cabeza, noto casi inmediatamente al despertar era que no tenia poderes, ni uno solo. Era como si hubieran desparecido. Sentia como si su cuerpo hubiera sido puesto dentro de una licuadora y partido en pedazos y fuera pejado con cinta, cada musculo y hueso de su cuerpo le dolia como el infierno, se pregunto si esto lo que los seres humanos cansancio.

Ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo habia logrado ponerse de pie y caminar en busca de la mas minima señal de actividad humana. Despues caminar un par de horas encontro en una bodega que parecia estar habandonada, habia forzado la entrada y mirado en su interior.

Tuvo suerte de encontrar un poco de ropa dentro de algunas cajas, estaba vieja y con polvo, pero estaba mejor que lo que traia puesto. Su uniforme de Superman estaba hecho jirones, los pantalones apenas cubria su masculinidad y en su pecho solo quedaba la midad del simbolo de la casa de El, parecía que había pasado por el infierno. Llamaria mucho la atencion si caminaba con eso por las calles, y era algo que no queria hacer.

Despues de ponerse la ropa vieja que encontro, una chaqueta color marron, un pantalones, y unas botas de trabajo, salio en busca de algo que le dijera donde se encontraba. Sigo una carretera que encontro unos minutos de distancia y por fin pudo averiguar donde se encontraba al leer un letrero.

Ciudad de Kuoh, Japon. Eso es lo que estaba escrito en japones, era una suerte que el japones era uno de los muchos idiomas que dominaba, pero como diablos habia terminado al otro lado del mundo es algo que tenia que averiguar.

Camino por las calles de la cuidad, teniendo cuidado de evitar aquellas que fueran muy trancitadas, aunque estuvo seguro que su presencia volteo un par de cabezas, principalmente mujeres. Mas de una sonrio o le giño un ojo haciendo que Clark les sonriera cortezmente un poco avergonzado.

Finalmente llego a un lugar donde podia encontrar toda la información que quisiera, la biblioteca. Habia entrado y pedido una computadora a la recepcionista con una amable sonrisa, haciendo que ella se sonrojora. Encanto de chico de granja habia dicho Lois una vez a modo de broma.

Funciono y unos minutos despues se encontraba frente a una computadora buscando cualquier información sobre lo sucedido en metrópolis.

Literalmente no encontró nada. No Darkseid, ni Superman, ningún extranjero, súper héroe o villano, ni siquiera existía Metrópolis, o Gotham. Ahí fue donde cayo en cuenta... el Tubo Boom.

No se encontraba en su Tierra. Aquí no existía Superman o Clark Kent.

Un hombre normal se habría vuelto loco con tal noticia. Pero el no era una persona normal, era un Kryptoniano, una raza lógica e inteligente. Habiendo sido criado por granjeros, aprendió mucho sobre trabajo duro, por lo que posee una gran paciencia y calma en situaciones estresantes. Hasta el sabia que la opción mas lógica e inteligente era vivir en esta Tierra, y encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo.

Después de que el primer mes paso y no obtuvo ningún resultado o idea de como volver, decidió que la única forma de que evitara volverse loco, era una forma de utilizar su tiempo y dejar de pensar tanto en su Tierra.

Parpadeo al ver que sus pies lo habían llevado al lugar donde tenia que ir. Ahí parado observo a cientos de jóvenes con vestimentas similar pasar por una gran puerta y en lo alto decía "Academia Kuoh".

Así es, que mejor manera de ocupar su tiempo, que en una escuela.

Apretando la mochila en su hombro derecho, paso por la puerta y se encamino a su día de clases. Es sorprendente que una persona con tan alto y grande como el pueda pasar por los pasillos sin llamar la atención. Pero ha hecho esto desde siempre y ahora es como una segunda naturaleza para el pasar desapercibido.

Llego al salón de clases en unos minutos y tranquilamente tomo asiento mientras esperaba la llegada de los otros alumnos y su maestro.

…...

* * *

Después de otro tranquilo día de clases sin ningún incidente, guardo sus cosa en su mochila y salio del salón de clases en dirección a su casa. Cuando fue interceptado por dos niñas de su salón de clases.

"Clark-san" Saludaron las dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a el.

"Muruyama-san, Katase-san" Las saludo al ver quienes eran, no es que fuera totalmente antisocial, bueno en parte lo era. Desde que llego a la escuela a actuado de forma distante, y tranquila, pero sin dejar de ser amable y educado, una combinacion extraña. Hablaba poco y con frecuencia se mantenía solo.

"Queríamos saber si quisieras ir con nosotras al centro comercial y tomar algo.." En pocas palabras le estaban pidiendo salir con ellas.

Clark se encontró mirando a las dos mujeres jóvenes frente a el. Eran bonitas, tenia que admitirlo, no eran bellezas espectaculares, pero eran lo suficientemente bonitas para no tener problema en conseguir a cualquier chico que quisieran. Y esa era el problema..

Esta escuela fue ante solo unos años una escuela solo para niñas, eso termino siendo perfectamente claro al ver los cortos uniformes que portaban la mayoría de ellas, ya que sin ningún hombre a la vista no les importaba mostrar la mayor cantidad de sus cuerpos, Maldita sea, incluso una pequeña ráfaga de viento es lo suficiente para ver las bragas de la mayoría. A visto mas ropa interior de mujer de lo que alguna vez imagino.

No es un pervertido se dijo, pero es dificil no darse cuenta si cuando voltea para cualquier lado esta lleno de hermosas mujeres. Tenia la mentalidad de un joven de 21 en un cuerpo de un joven de 16, tuvo que recordarse que eran demasiado jovenes para el. Aunque 5 años no era mucho...

"No vayas ahi Clark.." se reprendio mentalmente.

Otra cosa que noto al volver a la edad de 16 años es que sus hormonas volvieron, anteriormente podía calmarse con su ex-novia Lana. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en el granero, en el lago, maldita sea incluso en la escuela. La única explicación súper-resistencia, y hormonas adolecentes. Tenían suerte de que nadie los haya visto, gracias a Rao por sus súper sentidos.

Pero volviendo al punto. Ahora no era un joven inexperto de 16 años, y podia controlarse. Aunque una pequeña parte de el no quería nada mas que llevarse por sus instintos.

Malditas hormonas.

Les dedico su mirada mas sincera y una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras hablaba con la voz mas amable posible. No queria herir sus sentimientos.

"Lo siento... pero quede de verme con un amigo" Falso. Pero había aprendido a mentir desde que era niño y nadie podía decir la diferencia. A pesar de lo que algunos creian era un Boy Scout

"Uh, esta bien Clark-kun... tal vez otro dia" Pudo notar fácilmente la leve desilucion en la mirada de ambas. Clark Kent era lindo, amable y misterioso, pero sobre todo no era un pervertido, aunque sus lentes ocultaban parte de su cara le daban un toque inteligencia y encanto.

"Lo siento" Al menos fue sincero en esta ocasión.

…...

Después de dejar a ambas tras el soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, pero supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, su vida era demasiado complicada coma para añadir cualquier factor romántico en la cuestión, aunque tal vez se a estando alejando un poco de su humanidad, una salida a comer o beber algo no haría daño.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al dar una vuelta por una esquina no noto a la persona que venia caminando en dirección contraria y se terminaron cayendo.

Actuando rápido Clark envolvió su brazo alrededor de la persona contra la que choco, giro rápidamente su cuerpo para que cayera sobre el. Su estructura molecular era mas densa que la del ser humano y el golpe no le dolería mucho.

Cerro los ojos y sintió el golpe contra el concreto, hizo una mueca por el sonido de su cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo, después escucho un pequeño sonido de sorpresa de aquella persona al caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Un cuerpo femenino, se dio cuenta al sentir dos grandes y suaves monticulos de carne presionando contra su propio pecho.

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue rojo, tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que era solo el cabello de la joven sobre el, quien había enterrado su cabeza en el cuenco de su cuello.

"Oye...¿Estas bien?" Pregunto preocupado de que se pudo haber hecho daño. Sintió como se movía intentando levantarse, pero resbalo. Terminando con su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo y observo una joven hermosa con unos impresionantes ojos aguamarina.

…...

* * *

Rias Gremory había estado distraída pensando en cosas relacionadas con su nobleza, por lo que no se dio cuenta del cuerpo frente suyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sintió el golpe, algo sumamente extraño ya que al ser un demonio su cuerpo es mas denso y resistente que el de un ser humano. Sintió como caía hacia atrás hasta que sintió un brazo musculoso enrollarse en su cintura, para luego sentir como giro siendo atraída a un fuerte y amplio pecho.

Cayo sobre aquel cuerpo escuchando el sonido que hizo al chocar contra el suelo sacando le un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Sintió como movió la cabeza y luego hablo.

"Oye... ¿Estas bien?" Escucho el tono de preocupación en su tono, tenia un voz profunda y masculina. Intento mover pero termino resbalando terminando sus rostros muy cerca, casi tocándose.

Sintió que se le iba la voz mientra veía el mas hermoso par de ojos azul cerúleo, en un rostro increíblemente atractivo. Una mandíbula cuadrada, rasgos aristócratas y perfectamente simétricos, podría ser fácilmente el hombre mas atractivo que haya visto alguna vez. Su voz la saco de su aturdimiento.

"Umm disculpa.. ¿Estas bien?..¿Estas herida?" Incluso con el ceño fruncido de preocupación se veía atractivo.

"Estoy bien" Se encontró diciendo ausente Rias sin dejar de observarlo.

"Umm no quiero ser descortes pero.. aun sigues sobre mi" Comento inseguro Clark no queriendo ser grosero.

"¿E-h?" Finalmente Rias fue consciente de la posición en que se encontraban. Ella estaba sobre el en una posición muy comprometedora, sus piernas enredadas entre ambos, sus cuerpos pegados, con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, como si fueran a... "Lo siento"

Sonrojada se quito rápidamente de encima mientras se reprendía mentalmente por su extraño actuar, atribuyo su corazón latiendo locamente como vergüenza. Observo como el joven se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa por el polvo. Lo vio llevar su mano a su cara como y después mirar al suelo como si buscara algo. Finalmente miro los pies de Rias.

Rias miro el suelo a sus pies y noto como debajo de su pie derecho se encontraban lo que parecían ser unos anteojos. Rápidamente quito su pie y se inclino hasta tenerlas en su mano. Estaban completamente rotas.

"Lo siento" Se disculpo sinceramente mientras extendía las gafas rotas al joven.

Clark viendo a la joven pelirroja avergonzada se sintió mal así que tomo las gafas de su mano, y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No importa, tengo mas de vuelta en casa" Ese comentario pareció aliviarla, por que la vio sonreír.

"Gracias por detener mi caída" Agradeció Rias mientras observaba detenidamente al atractivo joven frente a ella sonrojarse.

"No tienes por que disculparte, después de todo fue mi culpa por estar distraído, soy yo el que debería disculparse..." Hizo una pausa. "Lo siento... ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

Bueno pensó Rias con sorpresa. El joven claramente iba en esta escuela, portaba el uniforme aunque no entendía por que lo usaba tallas mas grande, de lo que puso sentir cuando estaba bajo ella, era bastante musculoso. Pero mas sorprendente es que no conocía su nombre, una de las dos One-samas de la escuela, tal vez era un nuevo estudiante, eso explicaría por que nunca lo había visto antes.

"Rias Gremory, pero puedes llamarme Rias" Ninguna sola reacción ante su nombre, si, definitivamente era nuevo en la escuela.

"Muy bien Rias... Mi nombre es Clark Kent... puedes llamarme Clark" Esta era posiblemente la mas larga conversación que a tenido desde que llego a este universo. Debería empezar a socializar mas.

"Clark-kun" Repitió Rias probando como sonaba su nombre en su boca, era un buen nombre pero creia que no le convenia... pero eso era lo ultimo que pasaba por la cabeza mientras se perdia en sus ojos azules.

…...

* * *

 **Varios días después**

Esto no es lo que había esperado pensó Clark acostado en el suelo del parque con un enorme agujero en su estomago y un charco de su propia sangre. Escucho un gemido a varios metros de distancia y supo que no era el único en esa condición.

El único motivo por el que se encontraba consciente y vivo se debía a su fisiología kryptoniana, pero incluso eso solo le daría solo unos minutos mas de vida. Escucho un par de alas y unos pasos.

"Si no te hubieras entrometido seguirías vivo" Era la voz de la persona quien lo dejo en ese estado.

Movió su cabeza en su dirección sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre y la vio. Era una mujer atractiva, tenia que admitir, cabello negro, ojos morados, una figura de infarto y vestida con ropa reveladora, pero lo que mas llamaban la atención eran el par de alas negras en su espalda.

"El único que tenia que morir era ese idiota de Hyuodou Issei"

Issei. Pensó Kal mirando al cuerpo a varios metros en las mismas condiciones que el, pero en peor estado. Debía admitir que su asesina tenia algo de razón.

Había salido de su casa para dar un paseo para despejar la cabeza con la esperanza de no tener pesadillas o mas bien recuerdos, después de caminar casi una hora termino en el parque, justo a tiempo para observar como esa chica extraña con alas formaba una extraña lanza en su mano y la preparaba para lanzarla sobre Issei. Quien era uno de sus compañeros de clases.

Había reaccionado como lo habría hecho Superman. Corrió a todo lo que pudo y la derribo por la espalda, haciendo que la lanza fallara en golpear a Issei.

"Corre" Había gritado a Issei, mientras intentaba sujetarla pero este solo se mantuvo congelado en su lugar. Desgraciadamente ya no tenia sus poderes y termino siendo arrojado como una muñeca de trapo varios segundos después. Cayo contra el suelo dejando una pequeña grieta en el pavimento. Issei aun seguía en el mismo lugar. "CORRE" Volvió a gritar lo que pareció sacarlo de su aturdimiento y empezó a moverse.

Se dio la vuelta para darle tiempo a Issei pero al momento de hacerlo un lanza atravesó su estomago. Solo pudo observarla con incredulidad la mientras caía de rodillas y sentía como la sangre empezaba a llenarse en su boca. La lanza desapareció de su estomago y puso su mano en la herida, que no tardo en llenarse de sangre, cayo al suelo mirando el cielo. Unos segundos después escucho un pequeño grito de Issei al ser atravesado.

Salio de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de su ejecutora.

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Raynare mientras observaba al extraño humano que intento salvar a Issei a costa de su vida. ¿Por que lo hizo? ¿No habría sido mejor quedarse atrás o huir?.

"¿Por...que?..." Repitió Kal mientras se desangraba. Por el mismo motivo por que se visto de Superman a pesar de que el gobierno quería experimentar con el, por el mismo motivo por el que peleo con Darkseid, por el que siempre hacia lo correcto y ayudaba a todo el que lo necesitara. "..Por...que...puedo.." Porque puede hacerlo, así de simple. Mientras pueda ayudar lo hará con poderes o sin ellos.

" Estupidas emociones humanas... nunca las entenderé" Dijo con disgusto Raynare mientras extendía sus alas y volaba del lugar. No entendía por que le pregunto eso, tal vez por curiosidad. Por que nunca había conocido a alguien que sacrificara su vida por alguien mas. Estúpidos humanos.

Mientras tanto Kal solo volteo su vista al cielo notando como estaba lleno de estrellas. Sonrió, por que sabia que iba a morir. No le tenia miedo a la muerte. Vivió su vida de la mejor manera que pudo, no tenia nada de que arrepentirse, cumplió la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de morir, protegió su Tierra, tuvo un ideal y lo mantuvo hasta el final. Ahora es tiempo de unirse a sus padres en el mas alla.

Sentía como la oscuridad empezaba a abrazarlo y el frio llenaba su cuerpo... creyó ver una luz roja y después unas voces.

"Ara Ara, que desastre Buchou"

"¿Que tenemos aquí?...¿Clark-kun?..."

…...

* * *

 **Cambie un poco las cosas, ya que se me hizo mas sencillo.**

 **Pienso enfocarme mas en esta historia o en algunas de mis otras nuevas ideas que en "Dioses, Dragones y Kryptonianos" o tal vez edite los primeros dos capitulos, tuve muchos errores.**

 **Aun no lo se.**

 **No he recibido casi ningun comentario, ni motivacion para escribir y estoy pensando dejarlas por un tiempo.**

 **Eso es todo, Gracias a los que estan leyendo mis historias y espero que las hayan disfrutado.**


	2. Memoria Eidetica

**Esperanza en la oscuridad:** _Nuestro favorito Kryptoniano quedo atrapado en el universo HighSchool DxD después de una terrible batalla para salvar su planeta, mientras intenta encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo se dará cuenta que este mundo no es tan simple como el cree, tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos problemas si quiere sobrevivir, romances, batallas, secretos. Caminara por un sendero lleno de oscuridad, intentando evitar que esta lo consuma...¿Lo lograra? ¿O se hundirá en la desesperación poco a poco?_

 **Ni Superman ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen. Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**.

* * *

 _ **Memoria eidética ¿una maldición? ¿O una bendición? Para muchos un fantasía, para Clark Kent es la realidad**_

 _ **...**_

 _Un crujido y una grieta. Era como si el mismo tiempo y espacio se hubiera desgarrado, esto fue lo primero que escucho al ser lanzado desde el portal del Tubo Boom a velocidades cercanas a la luz. Después sentí "nada"._

 _Aun con mis ojos cerrados podía sentir literalmente "nada", no había gravedad, ni tiempo, masa, oxigeno, sonido, calor, solo una presión sofocante que rodeaba su cuerpo, era como sentir el vació del espacio multiplicado por un millón, solo podía compararlo con estar dentro de un agujero negro. Sentía como estuviera cargando el peso de la Tierra por semanas, cada musculo de su cuerpo sentía la presión del ambiente, estaba seguro que un ser mas débil habría sido desgarrado y reducido a simples átomos en un instante.._

" _¿Estoy muerto ?" No puedo evitar preguntarse mientras su cuerpo flotaba en la "nada". Tal vez esto es lo que sentían todos al morir..._

 _Brrggg. Otro desgarro._

 _Podían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas, días, su sentido del tiempo habia desaparecido en el momento que cayo en este lugar, si es que se le puede llamas lugar a donde se encontraba. Pero olvido todo cuando a sus oídos llego ese "sonido"._

 _Controlando el campo gravitacional de su cuerpo pudo detener su "caída" y flotar, aun que era difícil saber si funciono si no podía sentir nada. Abro mis ojos rápidamente y tengo que reprimir la repentina sensación de mareo que me ataco._

 _Era miles de colores a mi alrededor, solo podía compararlo con entrar dentro de un caleidoscopio. Pero ignore todo eso y solo me concentre en la figura frente a mi._

" _Darkseid" Gruño con rabia y otra emoción que nunca había sentido antes, odio. Odiaba a la enorme figura que se encontraba frente el, tanto que ni siquiera me pregunto como era capaz de hablar en este lugar._

" _Superman" Escuche el sonido de su voz profunda y oscura mientras me miraba con su único ojo._

 _Parecía capaz de mantenerse en este pesado y sofocante ambiente sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo de su parte, como si la "nada" no lograra afectarlo. Seguía alto e imponente con esa misma mirada de superioridad absoluta en su rostro, como si fuera un Dios mirando una simple hormiga molesta que se metió en su camino, y estaba dispuesto a eliminarla._

" _Es hora de sientas el poder del único y verdadero Dios" Veo su boca moverse y miro como su único ojo brilla rojo con un poder mas haya de cualquier otro ser, y desata el poder final de sus vigas omegas. Incluso desde la distancia podía sentir el poder abrumador de las vigas omegas, el poder para destruir mundos enteros._

 _Abro mis propios ojos y desato mi visión de calor haciendo que choquen y cambiando el color del lugar donde se encuentran a rojo. Pero mi visión de calor no era tan potente y unos segundos después el rayo omega lo abrumo golpeándome con casi toda su fuerza en el pecho.._

" _Ahhhhh" Grito en agonía por lo que parecieron años..._

…...

* * *

Ojos azul cerúleo se abrieron y se encontraron mirando el techo marrón que había visto poco mas de un mes. La habitación estaba en penumbras, la única fuente luz es el pequeño hilo de la luz del Sol que entraba por las persianas y le hizo saber que el Sol comenzaba a salir. Al saber que intentar volver a dormir era imposible se sentó en su cama con un profundo suspiro, su mano subiendo para darse un masaje en la frente.

Era ese sueño de nuevo, como muchos que perseguían sus noches. Esto no era nada nuevo para Clark, mientras la meditación le permitía aclarar su mente y bloquear sus recuerdos de distancia durante el día para que no le moleste, no había nada que les impedía volver en la noche cuando dormía. Fue un desafortunado efecto secundario de dormir, todas las barreras y escudos que creo desde pequeño en su mente desaparecen.

Memorias. Eran lo que veía todas las noches cuando él cerró los ojos y dejó que el hombre de arena para reclamarlo. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas cuyos sueños eran a menudo insignificante, inusual, a veces francamente tontos, y rara vez se recuerdan con claridad, Clark siempre recordaba sus sueños, que eran de las cosas que él nunca podría olvidar.

La razón de esto era tan simple como lo era compleja, Clark tenía lo que se conoce como memoria eidética, es decir, tenía la capacidad de recordar perfectamente todo lo que había visto o hecho con la misma claridad de visión, como si el evento se recordó alguna vez ocurrido hace apenas unos segundos. Cada vista, oído, olfato, tacto y gusto que había tenido el placer o displacer de experimentando estaba encerrado dentro de su mente para nunca olvidar. Fue tanto una bendición como una maldición.

Combinado con sus súper sentidos era solo debido a su avanzada mente Kryptoniana que no se a vuelto loco, aunque hay algunos momentos en que se vuelve insoportable. Una pequeña y egoísta parte de el agradecía no tener sus poderes, unos instantes después la reprimía, aunque eso no quitaba los recuerdos. Ni las pesadillas.

Y hablando de pesadillas. Llevo mi mano detrás de la cabeza sacudiéndome el cabello, hoy había tenido el sueño mas extraño de toda su vida. Una joven caliente casi desnuda con alas negras lo había atravesado con una extraña lanza brillante, incluso aun podía recordar la sensación de dolor, el olor de su sangre, y el sabor ferroso en su boca. Inconscientemente llevo mi otra mano a mi estomago notando que se encontraba perfectamente.

"¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Si no despiertas voy a... besarte"

El sonido del despertador al lado de la cama me saca de mis pensamientos haciendo que baje la mano para apagarlo. Lo que no esperaba escuchar es el sonido de metal doblarse. Miro con sorpresa los restos del despertador completamente destrozado y la marca de mi mano en la madera del mueble.

"Que demonios..."Confundido miro detenidamente mi mano. Sus poderes estaban de vuelta ¿Como fue...?

Fruncí el ceño al no poder recordar como llegue a casa anoche...

…...

* * *

 **Salon de clases de Clark**

Con mucha frecuencia Clark se ha preguntado que significa ser humano, ya que a pesar de vivir tantos años con ellos sigue sin comprender enteramente que te hace humano. Durante años a intentado descifrarlos analizando cada una de sus experiencias, puede llegar a comprender lo suficiente para encajar sin problemas, pero nunca llego a entenderlos... hasta que llego a este mundo.

Con sus poderes ausentes y completamente solo en este mundo, empiezo a comprender que la vida del ser humano normal no era sencilla. El hambre, frio, cansancio, son cosas que nunca había experimentado en carne propia, la sensación de debilidad e impotencia que sintió eran desconocidos para el.

Desde ese momento empezó a admirar mas a los seres humanos, ellos luchan cada día para seguir adelante, ellos eran fuertes de una forma que el nunca había comprendido. Ellos luchan cada dia para sobrevivir, luchan por ellos mismos por que saben que nadie se detendrá y les dará la mano para levantarse. Luchan por su felicidad.

Hasta ahora nunca había disfrutado una buena comida hasta que paso por hambre, no disfruto el calor por que nunca tuvo frio, por fin pudo apreciar lo que era sentirse humano.

Hasta que despertó el día de hoy y sus poderes habían vuelto.

Entro en el salón de clases como cualquier otro día, veo los diferentes grupos de amigos charlando entre si, contándole a los demás como fue su fin de semana, la vida de un adolescente normal. Camino tranquilamente hasta mi asiento mientras dejo mi mirada vagar hasta un asiento vació en la esquina.

El asiento vacio de Hyuodou Issei.

Miro el reloj en la parte delantera del salón con el ceño fruncido, faltan solo unos minutos para que llegue el profesor, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían llegado, pero Issei no se encontraba entre ellos. Tomo asiento y espero un par de minutos, todos los alumnos habían llegado, con la única excepcion de Issei. Me pongo de pie con un mal presentimiento y le pregunto a la joven que se sienta tras de mi.

"Aika-san" Veo a la joven adolescente saltar ligeramente en su asiento ante mi llamado, observo como su mirada va de mi cara hasta mas abajo mientras sus mejilla se vuelven rojas, sus ojos obtienen un brillo extraño y abre un poco la boca empezando a decir palabras sin sentido.

"...Tan grande... ¿Como...puede caber algo asi...? … no debe ser humano..." Son algunas de las palabras que escucho susurrar.

Por algún motivo ella siempre hace eso cuando lo ve, la primera vez que que ello lo tenia de frente se había desmayado con el rostro completamente rojo y los ojos como platos. Le pareció extraño por que creyó que estaba mirando su entrepierna.

"Aika-san" Vuelvo a llamar su atención sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que levantara la mirada, aunque podía notar que parecía tomarle mucho esfuerzo. Tal vez era tímida. "¿Sabes por que no vino a clases Issei-san?"

"¿Issei?" Pregunto confundida haciendo que me extrañara.

"Si Hyuodou Issei, parte del Trio pervertido" Al ver la falta de reconocimiento en su rostro me decía que no sabia de quien estaba hablando. "El chico que se sienta en la esquina del salón" Señale el asiento vació.

"Nadie se sienta en ese lugar" Ella dijo unos segundos después mientras lo miraba confundida. "Nunca a habido un Hyuodou Issei en el salón, jamas he escuchado ese nombre antes, ademas no hay ningún trió de pervertidos solo Motohama y Matsuda". Mi cara debió haber notado mi conmoción por que su tono cambio a uno preocupado. "¿Te sientes bien Clark-kun?".

"Si-si solo..." Por suerte no tuve que contestarle por que en ese instante llego el salon de clases, dando por terminada la conversación y haciendo que todos tomaran asiento.

Mientras las clases continuaban con tranquilidad nadie se dio cuenta de la tormenta de pensamientos que pasaba por la cabeza de cierto Kryptoniano.

" _¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?"_

…...

* * *

Clark estaba empezando a sufrir un dolor de cabeza, primero se da cuenta de que parte de sus poderes volvieron, algo que agradecía mucho, pero aun quedaba la pregunta: ¿Como?

Lo siguiente era averiguar como llego a su casa la noche anterior, tal vez estaba relacionado con la recuperación de sus poderes, fue por eso que había ido a la escuela para encontrar a la unica persona que creía que podía ayudarlo.

Issei.

Lo que encontró no lo ayudo para nada, solo incremento sus dudas. Después de haber tenido su corta charla con Aika había buscado cualquier que le diera cualquier información sobre Issei y tuvo que utilizar sus habilidades de periodismo.

Fue a preguntar a los amigos de Issei que solo lo miraron como si estuviera loco, incluso fue con la recepcionista de la dirección buscando cualquier información lo cual termino con los mismos resultados.

Llego a tales extremos que incluso averiguo donde vivían los padres de Issei, pero al investigar sobre ellos se entero que eran una pareja casada y que nunca tuvieron hijos.

¿Como alguien desparece de la nada?

Estaba seguro de que Issei era real, pero entonces ¿Como es que el era la unica persona que lo recordaba? ¿Telapatia? No, incluso para algún telepata seria difícil hacer algo como eso. Esto empezaba a volverse extraño, ¿Por que alguien se tomaría la molestia de borrar todos los recuerdos sobre Issei?

Como Lois le habia dicho una vez "Sigue tus instintos" Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en el parque, el ultimo lugar donde vio a Issei.

No creía que era casualidad que haya tenido un sueño sobre Issei la misma noche que despareció, era demasiada coincidencia. Estaba seguro de que no era un sueño, pero necesitaba pruebas.

Se puso de pie al lado de la fuente del parque, dejando que su cerebro recreara la escena de la pelea hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Podía recordar todos los colores, sonidos, olores y sensaciones. Hizo una mueca mientras recordaba la lanza en su estomago, dolor fantasma era una de las desventajas de la memoria eidética.

Se agacho en el lugar donde estaba seguro que había muerto, sintió un escalofrió al pensar en eso. Sacudió su cabeza y busco en el concreto la mas mínima muestra de sangre u otra pista, el hecho de que era de noche no afectaba su visión, podía ver con la misma claridad como si fuera de día, incluso sin poderes su visión era mucho mejor que la humana.

Unos segundos después se puso de pie se quito los antejos y los guardo en su bolsillo.

"Es de mala educación espiar a las personas" Dije en voz alta mientras me daba la vuelta y miraba los arboles que cubrían el parque. Todo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

"Parece que ya no hay necesidad de ocultarme" Se escucho una voz desde la oscuridad. Clark sintió como un segundo después el ambiente del parque se volvía sofocante y frio, haciendo que se pusiera alerta. La figura de un hombre un poco mas alto que el empezó a salir de las sombras de los arboles, el sombrero que llevaba puesto le impidió ver completamente su rostro. "Resultaste mas hábil de lo que esperaba..."

"¿Por que me sigues?" Pregunto ignorando el cumplido. Lo había escuchado un par de minutos atrás, su oído no estaba al nivel que solía estar, antes podía escuchar el sonido de una aguja caer al otro lado del mundo, ahora solo poseía una muy pequeña fracción, pero eso era suficiente. "¿Quien eres? ¿Y que haces siguiéndome?"

"Mi nombre es Donhaseek... y en cuanto por que estoy aquí..." Lo vi sonreir ampliamente de forma peligrosa mientras empezaba a levanta su mano derecha. "... He venido a matarte...demonio.."

¿Demonio?¿De que estaba hablando? Detuve mis pensamientos a ver como un extraño circulo azul se formaba en su mano y empezaba a brillar con una especie de energía, no sabia lo que era, pero mis instintos me gritaban peligro. Un segundo después un extraño rayo de energía se dirigía en mi dirección, apenas logre reaccionar saltando varios metros en el aire.

Que bueno que lo hice por que al impactar en el pavimento creo una explosión que levanto un considerable cantidad de polvo y escombros, cruzo mis brazos frente a mi al sentir como la explosión me lanzaba un par de metros para atrás, logre mantener el equilibrio suficiente para amortiguar la caída y caer en mi rodilla derecha. Intente mirar a través del polvo para saber donde se encontraba.

"¿Donde esta?" Me pregunte observando a mi alrededor en busca de Donhaseek, si tuviera todos mis poderes seria mas fácil. Apenas pude escuchar el silbido de un objeto en mi dirección a altas velocidades. Sin mirar utiliza intente moverme para esquivarlo, pero con solo una fracción de mis poderes a penas logre mover mi cuerpo para evitar que la lanza se clavara en mi pecho y terminara en mi abdomen.

"Ghhhr" Gruño mientras siento como la extraña lanza empieza a quemar mi sangre, y siento como una sensación de debilidad empezaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo, no recordaba que doliera así. Pero en comparación con la Kryptonita y las vigas omegas de Darkseid, era un paseo en el parque. No pude evitar que la sensación era como la Kryptonita pero en menor medida, como veneno. Intente moverla pero al instante que mis manos la tocaron las retire, era como tocar acero al rojo vivo.

"Lograste evitar que diera en un punto vital" Escucho la voz de Donhaseek haciendo que abriera mis ojos sorprendido, ignorando el dolor levante mi vista y ahi esta el, ¿volando?, deje ese pensamiento atrás al ver algo que mas llamo mi atencion, un par de alas negras en su espalda. _Como ella._.. "Pero el solo ser herido por una lanza de luz es venenoso para tu clase.." ¿Lanza de luz?¿Mi clase?.

"¿Que eres?" Pregunto en un gruñido al sentir la herida quemar en mi abdomen.

"Por la mirada en blanco en tu cara deduzco que no sabes lo sucede... déjame iluminarte un poco antes de poner fin a tu vida" En un chasquido de dedos la lanza de luz desaparece de mi abdomen haciendo que ponga un mano sobre la herida para intentar detener el sangrado. "Primero aclarare tu duda... **Soy un angel caido"**

"¿Un angel caido?" Repito sin poder creerlo, ni el ni los Kent eran personas muy religiosas, recuerda solo ir un par de veces a la iglesia en toda su vida, ellos creian que hacemos nuestro propio destino. En cuanto a sus padres biológicos... según lo que había aprendido no creen en seres sobrenaturales, milagros, ni dioses, eran una raza lógica e intelectual y creian que todo tenia explicación, aunque la casa de El seguía adorando a Rao. Pero si lo que decia Donhaseek era cierto... " ¿Entonces aquella mujer... es también un angel caido?"

"Debes estar hablando de Raynare... si tanto como ella y yo somos angeles caidos" Escucho la voz de Donhaseek aclarando mis dudas.

 _Raynare... asi que ese es su nombre._

"¿Que tiene que ver Issei con esto?" Pregunto intentando averiguar que es lo que paso con el.

"Hyuodou Issei... ese humano era solo un estorbo para nuestros planes futuros" Lo veo bajar al suelo mientras sonrie con malicia y crueldad. "Solo nos encargamos de que **nunca** no estorbara..."

"¿El esta...?" Pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta no me gustaría... pero tenia que asegurarme.

" **Esta muerto** " Declara con una sonrisa mientras comienza a acercarse a donde me encontraba de rodillas en un charco de mi propia sangre. "Utilizamos magia para borrar su recuerdo de todos lo que conocía... como si nunca hubiera existido..." Se detuvo un dos metros de distancia mientras una lanza de luz empezó a formarse en su mano derecha. " Y antes de que tu también te vuelvas un estorbo... **es hora de morir** " Prepara su mano sujetando la lanza "Muere" Y mueve su brazo para terminar con esto.

"Hoy no" Susurro apretando los puños levantándome de mi charco de sangre y recorriendo la distancia que nos separa en un instante, pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos al verme frente a el. El no sabia que al quitar la lanza de luz de mi abdomen mi cuerpo había empezado a sanar, la hemorragia y el dolor habían disminuido.

El logro superar la sorpresa inicial en solo un segundo para seguir con su ataque, pero un segundo era todo lo que necesitaba. Siento como la lanza de luz se clava en mi hombro izquierdo haciendo que suelte un gruñido de dolor, en estos momentos recuerdo que ya no soy tan invulnerable. Pero eso no me detuvo.

Grieta.

Mi puño choco con toda la fuerza que tenia en su estomago, la fuerza suficiente para romper varias de sus costillas y lanzarlo varios metros hacia atrás mientras escupía una mezcla de sangre y saliva. Cayo como un costal en el pavimento del parque.

Tomo la lanza de luz en mi hombro ignorando la quemadura en mi mano, y con un pequeño grito de esfuerzo y dolor logro sacarla haciendo que inmediatamente un chorro de sangre saliera de la herida, arrojo la lanza a la distancia.

Respiro con fuerza mientras siento como piernas empiezan a temblar por el esfuerzo de mantenerme de pie. Intento detener la hemorragia en mi hombro con mi otra mano, si hubiera sido humano ya hubiera muerto. En estos momentos extrañaba mas que nunca sus poderes.

"Maldición" La voz de Donhaseek hizo que olvidara la herida. Se puso de pie con pies temblorosos mientras tosía un poco de sangre, una de las costillas debió haber perforado un pulmón. Vi como un hilo de sangre salia de su boca mientras volteaba a mirarlo con ojos furiosos. "Pagaras por esto..." Otra lanza de luz se formo en su mano en un instante.

Apenas podía mantenerme de pie debido al cansancio, pero si no hacia nada moriría así que espere la siguiente acción del angel caido, sabia que la lanza de luz era mas rápida que el, tediar que reaccionar rápidamente para esquivar un golpe fatal y tener la oportunidad de contratacar, no era su mejor plan pero no tenia mas opciones. La enorme perdida de sangre no ayudaba.

Mientras veía a Donhaseek prepararse para atacar con su lanza una extraña energía roja impacto en la lanza de luz desintegrandola, pudo ver claramente la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del angel caido.

"Parece que llegue justo a tiempo"Escucho un voz que me resulta muy familiar haciendo que mire en la dirección de donde provino la energía roja.

"¿Rias?" No pude contener la sorpresa en mi voz mientras observaba a la mujer que conocí hace unos dias. Estaba ahí en el parque dentro de un circulo rojo con varios símbolos extraños, como jeroglificos.

 _¿Que era ella?_

"¿Quien eres?" Escucho la pregunta molesta de Donhaseek, no le gusto nada que lo interrumpieran, al ver como Rias ignoraba su pregunta, el formo otra lanza de luz en su mano "Maldita" Y la lanzo directamente hacia ella.

Maldije mentalmente por mi descuido y estuve a punto de moverme en su dirección cuando para mi sorpresa vi a una niña con cabello blanco saltar frente a la lanza de luz y bloquearla con su antebrazo sin ningún rasguño, para luego pararse frente a Rias.

"Malditas" El angel caido gruño mientras esta formaba dos lanzas luz, una en cada mano y se lanzaba rápidamente contra ellas. Apenas logro esquivar un relámpago que cayo frente a el. La fuerza de la explosión lo lanzo hacia atrás cayendo en una rodilla mientras sostenía su pecho con una mueca de dolor, respirando agitadamente.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención Clark. Era un hermosa joven con cabello oscuro largo, hasta los tobillos, que al igual que Rias, y Koneko portaba el uniforme de la escuela, no fue lo hermosa que era lo que mas llamo su atención, ni siquiera su impresionante busto sino el como en su mano derecha parecía brillar con electricidad mientras sonreia.

"Tsk ¿Cabello rojo? " Las palabras del angel caido atrajo de nuevo la atención de Clark, estaba mirando a Rias con atención. "Ya veo... ¿Eres del Clan Gremory?"

"Es Rias Gremory" Dijo Rias mientras ponia un mano en su cadera y fulminaba con su vista al angel caido. "Buen día, señor angel caido..."

"Vaya... no sabia que esta cuidad estaba bajo el control del Clan Gremory.." Empezo a levantarse con algo de esfuerzo debido a sus heridas. Vi como su mirada se dirigia hacia mi. " ¿Asi que el es tu sirviente?" La pregunta no iba dirigida a mi si no a Rias...¿Sirviente? ¿Clan Gremory? ¿De que están hablando?.

"Si vuelves acercarte a el de nuevo... no tendré piedad" Pudo escuchar la amenaza en la voz de Rias, y supe que estaba hablando en serio.

"No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí..." Extendió sus alas y me miro con furia nada disimulada. "..Cuida tu espalda..." Volo hasta desparecer en un portal.

Mientras miraba al ángel caído desaparecer Clark se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio, antes de caer de rodillas, apenas logro poner las manos para evitar que mi cara impacte con el concreto. La adrenalina habia desparecido, haciéndolo mas consciente del dolor en su abdomen y el hombro.

"¡Clark-kun!"Escuche el pequeño grito preocupado de Rias, pera luego escuchar como tres pares de pies se acercaban hacia el. Estaba empezando a ver nublado. "¿Estas bien?" Su voz se escucho muy cerca de el.

"Yo-" Intente responder pero termine tosiendo un poco de sangre en el suelo. Mi sentidos se estaban nublando.

"Fui descuidada...No creí que un ángel caído llegara a hacer esto" Escuche la voz de Rias.

"Si continua así se morirá ¿Verdad?" Una voz que no identifique.

"Es un milagro que no este muerto con esas heridas..." Otra voz y una pausa... "...Parece como si sus heridas estuvieran sanando por si solas..."

Sentía como la oscuridad empezaba a traerlo, empezó a luchar por que aun había muchas cosa que quería saber. ¿Por que Rias estaba aquí? ¿Quienes eran las dos jóvenes que la acompañaban? ¿Como es que tenían esos poderes? ¿Quien era ella? ¿Que es ella? ¿Como es que estoy vivo?

 **¿Que soy ahora?**

Desde que despertó se sentía diferente, como si ya no fuera el mismo. Sentía que ella era la única podía contestar sus preguntas, tambien que estaba cayendo inconciente, lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue la voz preocupada y reconfortante de Rias.

"No te preocupes Clark-kun no dejare que mueras, a partir de ahora... **eres mio** "

…...

* * *

Lo primero que note al despertar es que no fui atacado por las constantes pesadillas que lo persiguen en la noche, era la primera vez que sucedía desde que llegue a este universo. La siguiente cosa que note es que estaba mas cómodo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Por desgracia todo tiene un final...

Gruño ligeramente al escuchar el sonido de los pájaros cantar por la ventana, maldito súper oído, aun adormilado mis unicos pensamientos no eran coherentes y lo unico que queria era quedarme en mi calida cama y no salir jamas. Fruncí el ceño al oler algo anormal, tardo poco en identificarlo ya que estaba mezclado con otros olores... Rosas.

¿Rosas?...Si y algo mas... un aroma familiar. Su memoria eidética trabaja rápidamente y sabia en un instante donde lo habia olido antes. ¿Por que su cama olería a Rias?

Y como un rayo los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza haciendo que abriera los ojos inmediatamente y mirara el techo de su recamara, de nuevo frunció el ceño al no recordar como llego a casa a noche.

Dejavhu. Pero ahora estaba seguro que Rias le daría las respuesta que buscaba.

Intento levantarme de la cama cuando me sorprendo al sentir _algo_ sujetando mi brazo izquierdo. Confundido levanto mi cabeza buscando ese algo... lo que encontre hizo que lamentara haber despertado. No era algo lo que lo sujetaba sino... _alguien ._

La cabellera rojo sangre le hizo sencillo identificar a Rias. Era surrealista y extraño... pero ahi estaba Rias dormida a su lado sujetando su brazo como si fuera una almohada, cubierta solamente con su sabana... Espera un segundo.

¡¿Estaba desnuda?!

Si lo estaba. Fue muy consciente de ello al sentir como su brazo estaba entre dos grandes y suaves montículos de carne, ahora era muy consciente que Rias estaba mas desarrollada que la mayoría de las mujeres que haya visto nunca. Su cerebro ya esta memorizando la sensación de sus pechos... eran cálidos. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Malditas hormonas.

¿Que estaba haciendo Rias desnuda en su cama? Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Con cuidado casi con miedo uso mi otro brazo y muevo la sabana que me cubre. Suelto un gemido al ver que estaba desnudo.

¿Que demonios paso anoche entre Rias y el...? ¿Acaso ellos..? No, no podía ser. No recordaba nada, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa...

"...Por Rao..." Susurro muy despacio con cuidado de no despertar a Rias.

Memoria eidética o no, estaba segura que nunca va a olvidar esta mañana.

…...

* * *

 **Aqui esta el capitulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.-Hay una razón por la que Clark perdio sus poderes, (En este capitulo sus poderes entan al mismo nivel que en Action Comics 42) no se preocupen esos volverán poco a poco (Eso sera muy importante en los primeros arcos) , pero ahora que es un demonio sera mas poderoso que nunca. Magia.**

 **2.- Los personajes de Highschool DxD seran mas poderosos, no sera facil para el Krytoniano.**

 **3.- Issei esta muerto. Definitivamente muerto. Puede que el Boosted Gear aparezaca mas adelante... o tal vez no, depende de como vaya la historia.**

 **4.- Cambiare algunas cosas, no muchas, pero seran importantes en la historia.**

 **5.- Hay una explicacion por la que Rias logro revivir a Superman a pesar de que casi tiene el cuerpo de un dios, hay una pequeña pista al inicio del capitulo. Se explicara un poco en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **6.- Darkseid es mucho mas poderoso que Superman, la unica razon por que Clark logro herirlo en el capitulo pasado es que Darkseid se estaba conteniendo para poner a prueba el poder del Kryptoniano y no matarlo.**

 _ **Continuare la historia cuando tenga por lo menos 5 comentarios...**_

 _ **Asi que comenten**_


	3. Pimer arco: Kryptoniano Devil

**Esperanza en la oscuridad:** _Nuestro favorito Kryptoniano quedo atrapado en el universo HighSchool DxD después de una terrible batalla para salvar su planeta, mientras intenta encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo se dará cuenta que este mundo no es tan simple como el cree, tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos problemas si quiere sobrevivir, romances, batallas, secretos. Caminara por un sendero lleno de oscuridad, intentando evitar que esta lo consuma...¿Lo lograra? ¿O se hundirá en la desesperación poco a poco?_

 **Ni Superman ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen. Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**.

* * *

" _A todos nos toca echar un vistazo a nuestro lado oscuro, el promblema es que si te fijas demasiado, es difícil distinguir la diferencia"_

 _Pimer Arco: Kryptoniano Devil_

Después de superar la sorpresa inicial de encontrar a Rias en su cama, el cerebro de Clark habia empezado a trabajar de forma mas eficiente, lo primero que se dio cuenta es que el cuarto no olia a sexo, segundo no recordaba nada de anoche despues de desmayarse, tercero, a menos que Rias se hubiera _aprovechado_ de el cuando estaba dormido era imposible que hayan tenido relaciones sexuales.

Un preocupación menos en su mente, aunque aun debía averiguar que diablos hacia Rias desnuda en su cama. Pensaría con mas claridad si por lo menos Rias no estubiera presionando sus enormes pechos en su brazo.

Con cuidado de no despertarla empiezo a jalar mi brazo, sonrojandome levemente al sentir como presiona con mas fuerza sus grandes pechos, con un ultimo movimiento saco mi brazo escuchado como ella suelta un pequeño suspiro y forma un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que no despertó.

Quito la sabana de mi cuerpo y me paro desnudo al lado de la cama, paso una mano por el cabello desordenandolo en un gesto de nerviosismos, finalmente miro a la joven aun dormida en la cama, quien se había movido al sentir la ausencia de calor. Me sonrojo levemente al ver como la sabana se había movido levemente dejando ver gran parte de su enorme busto que se movía de arriba a bajo con su respiración pausada. Desvio la mirada cuando empeze a sentir como mi miembro empezo a reaccionar haciendo que me sienta como un pervertido. Tendria que tomar una larga ducha con agua helada.

Camino a la puerta del baño en silencio y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Me paro frente al espejo del baño y empiezo a mirar donde fui herido por el angel caido. Fruncí el ceño al no ver ningún rasguño, ni siquiera un marca, como si nunca hubiera sido herido. Estaba seguro que Rias tenia que ver con esto.

Entro en la regadero y dejo que el agua caiga en mi cara, cierro los ojos. Empiezo a pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior segundo a segundo, principalmente lo dicho por el supuesto angel caido.

 _Un angel caido en verdad..._ no puedo evitar pensar con cierto asombro. Siendo una persona con una mente abierta, sabia que la vida llegaba en una gran variedad de formas, solo tenia que mirarse a si mismo, un extraterrestre. Pero de eso a creer en seres celestiales es totalmente diferente.

Habia muchas dudas en su mente por las palabras de Donahaseek, sobre los supuestos planes, y la relación de Issei...

 _Issei..._ Pego su frente a la pared. El no era la primera persona que no podía salvar y tampoco cree que fuera a ser la ultima, siempre a sabido que no puede salvar a todos, sus padres se lo repetían a cada rato. Pero eso no dejaba que la sensación de culpa e impotencia desaparecieran. Issei era solo chico, 16 años, tenia un futuro por delante, sueños, esperanzas... todos desparecieron cuando murió.

Después de estar varios minutos bajo el agua helada cierro la regadera, tomo una toalla y empiezo a secarme. Amarro la toalla en mi cadera y salgo de la ducha, miro a mi alrededor y casi suelto una maldición al ver que olvide meter la ropa al baño. Todo por estar demasiado preocupado por despertar a Rias.

Rias Gremory. No entendía que tenia ver ella con todo lo sucedido, ¿Que era esa energía roja que lanzo? ¿Quien era ella? ¿Que era ella? Tenia muchas preguntas que esperaba que ella contestara, no le gustaba estar en la incertidumbre, era en contra de su naturaleza como ex-reportero y Kryptoniano. Pero primero necesitaba algo de ropa.

Puso la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, y la giro.

…...

* * *

Una sensación de frio despertó a Rias Gremory de su muy agradable siesta. Lo primero que noto Rias al despertar fue un agradable aroma en las sabanas, olia como bosque, un aroma terroso, y otro dulce aroma que no identifico. No pudo evitar enterrar la cara en la almohada y respirar con fuerza, el olor era adictivo. Con una pequeña sonrisa pensó no haber dormido tan placenteramente en mucho tiempo. Pero no podía quedarse ahi para siempre aunque la idea sonaba tentadora.

Abrio sus ojos y se sentó en la cama dejando que la sabana que la cubría cayera, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sentía como sus pezones se endurecían al exponerse al aire libre. Llevo su mano a su boca miente tapaba el bostezo que amenazaba con salir, su mirada cayo en el lugar donde debería estar el nuevo miembro de su nobleza, notando con confusión que se encontraba vacía.

Su confusión se fue al escuchar el sonido de agua caer, haciéndole saber que se encontraba tomando una ducha. Mientras se levantaba desnuda de la cama y se dirigía a su ropa cuidadosamente doblada en suelo dejo que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia su nuevo y muy lindo sirviente.

¿Lindo?... Pensó con un pequeño rubor en su cara deteniendo momentáneamente su caminata, tenia que admitir que era muy lindo, especialmente sus increíbles ojos azul cerúleo, la forma en que se formaban pequeños hoyuelos cuando sonreia, ese pequeño mechón en su frente que daban ganas de pasar sus dedos por el... Sacudió levemente su cabeza para librarse de esos extraños pensamientos.

Llego donde se encontraba su ropa y se agacho para recoger sus bragas. Dejo que su ropa interior pasara por largas y bien tornadas piernas, cuando estuvo en el lugar correcto se agacho para tomar su sujetador copa E, trabajo un poco en hacer que sus enormes pechos encajaran en el sosten y mas para abrochar la parte trasera, no podía imaginar como Akeno lograba hacerlo sola, siendo ella es copa F, si Clark estuviera aquí le hubiera pedido ayuda.

Vestida solo con su ropa anterior, un provocativo conjunto negro con encajes rojos, empezo a pensar en la forma de decirle a Clark que era un demonio.

Sabia que las personas tienden a actuar con desconfianza y miedo si es algo relacionado con los demonios, gran parte de los humanos creían que los demonios era seres crueles, oscuros y grotescos. Tuvo que sonreír ante la ironía.

El punto era que debía encontrar una forma de explicarle todo a Clark sin que asustara y desconfiara de ella, por algún motivo su corazón dolía de solo imaginarlo. Toda su nobleza ya sabia sobre la existencia de demonios antes de reencarnar como uno, el unico que tuvo un problema fue Kiba, pero aprendió a superarlo después de un tiempo.

Esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo que con Clark, por lo que tenia que encontrar alguna forma de decirle y esperar que reaccionara de forma positiva. Pero conocía tan poco de Clark que era dificil tener una idea de como es, la información que obtuvo de la escuela era muy escasa. Pero ahora que estaba solo en su cuarto tal vez podia darle una idea.

Con esa idea en mente empezo a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo que le dijera quien era Clark Kent. Lo primero que noto es que el cuarto era pequeño y no tenia muchas cosas, un ropero, un buro (que curiosamente tenia la marca de una mano) y la gran cama donde dormia Clark. La cama era muy grande no pudo evitar notar, incluso para alguien tan grande como Clark, facilmente podian caber dos personas mas...¿Por que querria Clark una cama tan grande..? A menos que no siempre durmiera solo... Su ceño empezo a fruncirse sin que se diera cuenta.

Despues paso al ropero, despues de unos segundos de duda creyendo que estaba espiando, no es espiar se dijo solo curiosidad, abrio los cajones. Aparte del evidente gusto por el azul y rojo en el guardaropa no encontro nada mas interesante. Una cierta camisa azul llamo su atencion haciendo que la sacara para mirarla mas de cerca. El extraño simbolo rojo en el frente llamo su atencion, parecia una "S" dentro de un diamante, extrañamente penso que Clark se veria bien con esa camisa.

No encontrando nada mas que llamara su atencion Rias se puso en el centro del cuarto con una mirada pensativa, el cuarto no decia nada de Clark, en realidad parecia el cuarto de algun adulto en lugar de un joven adolecente. Nada de eso le ayudaba a descubrir el misterio que es Clark Kent, solo aumentaba su curiosidad.

Olvido sus planes al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse, asi que con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para saludar al recien convertido demonio.

"Hola Clark-..." Su voz se fue en el momento que vio a Clark. Sentia como se le iban las palabras de la boca mientras miraba a Clark salir del baño vestido solo con una pequeña toalla en la cintura. Sus ojos vagaron por todo su cuerpo musculos, que parecia a una de esas estatuas de los dioses esculpida en marmol, gotas de agua caian de su amplio pecho, bajaban por su increible abdomen marcado y bajaba mas y mas hasta perderse en la toalla. "..-kun..." Termino sonando como la mezcla de un suspiro y un gemido.

"...Rias..." Solto Clark sorprendido mientras salia del baño encontrandose con la heredera del Clan Gremory en medio del cuarto vestida solo con un atrevido y sensual conjunto de ropa interior. La forma sensual en que Rias dijo su nombre hizo que a Clark se le pusiera la piel de gallina, no ayudaba que Rias lo estaba mirando como si fuera un depredador listo para lanzarse sobre un pedazo de carne. "..." Esto estaba empezando a ser incomodo.

"..."Rias no dejo de mirar el cuerpo de Clark, ¿era su imaginacion o la temperatura de la habitacion subió varios grados?. Su respiracion se volvio lenta, sus pechos se sentian muy pesados, tenia el impulso de cruzas sus piernas y lamerse los labios, esas nuevas y extrañas sencaciones la hacian sentir tanto incomoda y nerviosa.

"..."

"…..."

"Buenos dias" Solto Clark lo primero que se le vino a la mente intentando romper el ambiente tenso que se formo entre los dos.

"Buenos dias" Dijo Rias sin levantar la vista de su cuerpo.

"...Mm .. me alegra que hayas despertado.." Hablo Clark con nerviosismo.

"Gracias"

"...Olvide mi ropa.." Señalo Clark su evidente falta de ropa, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento ausente de Rias. Clark camino hasta su ropero sintiendo la mirada persistente Rias sobre el.

Rias se quedo en mismo lugar simplemante observando la gran espalda de Clark mientras buscaba su ropa. No entendia porque ocultaba ese increible cuerpo con ropas holgadas, siendo un demonio la desnudes no era un tema tabú, miro la toalla como si con solo pensarlo desapareceria _._ Y como si Clark oyera sus pensamientos puso una mano en la toalla, Rias se sorprendio un poco por el sentimiento de decepcion.

"...Voy a cambiarme.." Dijo Clark dansose la vuelta despues de unos momento, haciendo un esfuerzo para no mirar directamente el cuerpo de Rias, para ser tan joven estaba muy desarrollada.

Sin mover los ojos del cuerpo de Clark, Rias observo con decepcion como se daba la vuelta y caminaba a lugar donde supuso era el baño, habia creido que se cambiara frente a ella.

Se quedo mirando la puerta durante varios segundos, tratando de calmar el rapido latido de su corazon y forzar el rubor de su rostro.

…...

* * *

Clark solto un suspiro de cansancio por enesima vez este dia, sentado en el su salon de clases tenia que suportar escuchar los chismes y rumores nada silenciosos de sus compañeros, todos relacionados con el. Todo por haber entrado a la escuela al lado de Rias Gremory, la Onee-sama de la escuela.

La misma Ria que hasta hace un par de horas estaba desnuda en su cama, que le dijo que mandaria a alguien por el a la hora del almuerzo para aclarar todas sus dudas, se habia negado en un principio ya que queria las respuestas rapidamente, pero finalmente habia aceptado, despues de todo un par de horas no era demasiado.

Pero la espera lo estaba matando, y la supuesta persona que Rias mando no llegaba.

De repente a sus oidos llegaron unos gritos provenientes de fuera del salon.

"Onee-sama..."

"...La mas hermosa..."

"...Hime-sama..."

Levanto un ceja. Tal parece que la persona que caminaba fuera de su salon de clases era bastante popular.

"Ara Ara buenos dias a todos" _Esa voz..._

Llevo su mirada a la puerta del salon de clases confirmando sus sospechas. Ahi se encontraba la misma joven que vio con Rias el dia de ayer. La mujer que controlaba relampagos. No la habia visto detenidamente la noche anterior, debido a la perdida de sangre, y no pudo evitar analizarla ahora.

Parecia encontrarse en la misma edad que Rias, e incluso hacerle competencia en el departamento de belleza. Pero mientras Rias posee una belleza extranjera y exotica, esta joven era claro ejemplo de la belleza japonesa. Un rostro suave como si fuera una muñeca de porcela, un cabellera larga y oscura amarrada en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a los tobillos, ademas de poser una figura curvilinea y voluptuosa que parecia pertenecer a una revista de adultos. Incluso vestida con solo el uniforme de la escuela estaba seguro que podia detener el trafico y voltear muchas cabezas. Al entrar al salon ella estaba dando una amable y dulce sonrisa con ojos cerrados, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y se clavaron en los suyos.

Violeta y Azul.

En ningun momento su mirada vacilo mientras la veia caminar en su direccion hasta que se detuvo justo frente a su asiento, no dejo de mirarla a los ojos incluso cuando ella se inclino invadiendo su espacio personal y dandole una vista directa de sus enormes y redondos pechos, que parecia rebotar con cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Ara Ara tu debes de ser Clark Kent" Su sonrisa parecia haber crecido y alcanzo a apresiar su ligera sorpresa al sostenerle la mirada, fue leve pero pudo verla. Parecia encontar divertido avergonzar a las personas, ademas de eso no pudo leer nada de su personalidad, era dificil de leer. "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akeno Himejame." Hizo una pasusa como si buscara una reaccion, y cuando no encontro ninguna continuo. "Boucho me pidio que fuera tu guia"

"Es un placer Himejame-san" Se levanto de su asiento y se detuvo a su lado e hizo una pequeña inclinacion de cabeza. Hizo una pausa dejando que ella indicara el camino. No lograron salir del salon antes de que los demas alumnos salieran de su asombro y empezaran a hablar.

"No puedo creerlo... ¡Akeno-oneesama y Clark-kun!

"¡Primero Rias-senpai y ahora esto¡

"¡Maldito suertudo!"

"¡¿Que es lo que le ven?!"

"¡De seguro las chantajeo con algo!"

"¡Es verdad! ¡No hay forma de que alguien como el pueda tener la atencion de las dos Onee-samas!"

Esos fueron algunos de los muchos comentarios que escucharon al salir de clases. Akeno hizo una pequeña mueca mental al escuchar como los comentarios se estaban volviendo mas maliciosos e insultantes, miro de reojo a su acompañante que seguia con la misma tanquilidad y serenidad, aunque estaba segura que el tambien podia escucharlos.

"Lo siento" Akeno se encontro disculpandose, haciendo que su acompañante la mirara con curiosidad y confusion. "Por el escandolo en el salon de Clark-san"

"No tiene por que Himejame-san" Se encogio de hombros con calma. "No es su culpa"

"¿Le sucede a menudo?" Pregunto Akeno al ver la calma con que se comportaba.

"Algo asi" Respondio Clark con una pequeña sonrisa nostalgica recordando sus dias como Superman.

Akeno no pudo evitar voltear a mirarlo un poco confundida, algo en el tono de su voz llamo su atencion. No parecia incomodo, o contento por la atencion, como la mayoria de las personas normales lo harian. En realidad parecia bastante tranquilo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que las personas lo vieran. Le parecio extraño por que algo en la forma en que se mueve, su postura y como se viste, parecia que quisiera pasar desapercibido, o se ocultara. Interesante.

"¿A donde vamos?" Pregunto Clark haciendo que Akeno saliera de sus pensamientos.

"Al Club de ocultismo que pasa a ser nuestra base de operaciones, donde los demas nos estan esperando" Dijo Akeno de forma natural.

"¿Los demas?" Pregunto no muy a gusto. El era un persona desconfiada y solitaria por naturaleza, aprendio por las malas que no es bueno confiar ciegamente en los demas, podia contar con los dedos de la mano aquellas personas en que ha confiado completamente y le sobrarian muchos dedos.

"Ara Ara ¿Por que la prisa Clark-san? Usted tendre que esperar hasta que lleguemos ahi " Comento Akeno en tono jugeton. Clark se pregunto si ella lo hacia intencionalmente o era parte natural de su personalidad. Le recordaba un poco a su ex-colega Cat Grant.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando y noto que se estaban alejando del edificio principal.

"¿Por que estamos dejando el edificio de la escuela?"

"El Club de ocultismo tiene sus propia edificio a destancia de los demas cubles y el edificio principal" La forma rapida en que lo dijo le parecio que esperaba esa pregunta.

"Supongo que es para mantener su privacidad de las miradas indiscretas"

"Una gran observacion Clark-san" Akeno sonrio. "¿Que lo llevo a esa conclucion?"

"Intuicion, supongo" Se encongio de hombros de forma tranquila. Le hizo recordar un poco a su Fortaleza de la Soledad, con la diferencia que no se encontraba en el artico. Hizo una pequeña mueca al ver que de nuevo pensaba en su Tierra, lo hacia siempre de forma inconsciente. La expresion de Clark no paso paso desapercibida para Akeno.

"Usted parece bastante tranquilo con todo esto Clark-san" Akeno se encontro iniciando la conversacion, es ironico ya que ella siempre a sido un mujer de pocas palabras. Se encontro sultilmente intentando obtener cualquier informacion, y Clark lo sabia, despues de todo trabajo como periodista, lo estaba encontrando divertido asi que decidio darle un poco en que pensar.

"Supongo que cuando eres asesinado y revivido al dia siguiente de alguna forma, y despues eres atacado por extraño tipo que dice ser un angel caido con algunas extrañas armas de luz, y despiertas al otro dia sin ningun rasguño con una joven que apenas conoces desnuna en tu cama.. te es dificil volver a sonprenderte" Hizo una pausa y voltea a ver la cara de Akeno. "¿No cree Akeno-san?.

"S-supongo que si" Akeno solo miro sorprendida la forma tranquila en que se dirigia a ella, honestamente esperaba que despues de todo eso Clark estuviera nervioso y algo ansioso, pero en lugar de ello estaba completamente en control, como si lo sucedido fuera una cosa comun en su vida. O Clark Kent tenia un excelente control de sus emociones o habia visto cosas mas extrañas en su vida.

El hecho de que no podia leer su expresion ni podia leer su mente no ayudaba. Solo aumentaba su curiosidad sobre quien era Clark Kent. Tal parece que Rias tomo la decicion correcta sobre el nuevo miembro de su nobleza, algo en la forma de actuar de Clark llamaba su atencion, como si fuera un complicado rompecabezas en espera de ser resuelto.

"¿Esta bien Akeno-san?" Volteo a ver a Clark que la miraba con cierta preocupacion en sus ojos detras de esos anteojos. Akeno ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que se habia detenido y se le habia quedado mirando.

"Si, adelante Clark-san, no queremos hacer esperar a los demas" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa que Clark devolvio, para luego ambos segur con su camino.

 _Tiene una linda sonrisa..._ Se encontro pensando ausentemente Akeno mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

…...

* * *

"Bueno aquí estamos Clark-san" Declaro Akeno ya que ambos llegaron a un gran edificio de estilo europueo. Clark hizo un ligera pausa para apreciar la estructura del edifico, notando que a pesar de parecer algo viejo se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Al momento de poner un pie dentro del edifico Clark sientio un especie de energia en el aire, era muy ligera, casi indetectable, hizo que se le erizara la piel, no le tomo mucho pensamiento.

"Boucho, todo el mundo, estoy aquí y traigo a Clark-san conmigo" Saludo Akeno nada mas entrar.

Clark por su parte, se quedo un poco atrás analizando a las personas en la sala, al mismo tiempo que su cerebro analizaba el interior del lugar. Tomo asiento inconcientemente cerca de la ventana, en el area con mas luz, desde que podia recordar le a gustado estar bajo el Sol, aunque ahora no pudo evitar una pequeña sensacion de incomodidad, como si no fuera tan natural como antes.

Dejo esas preocupaciones para despues mientras sus ojos vagaban por las otras personas en el salon. Sentada tranquilamente era una joven o niña, que parecia demasiado pequeña para estar en secundaria, corto cabello blanco-grisaseo con dos pinzas en forma de gato en el cabello. En ningun momento esta volteo a mirarlo en lugar de ello estaba demasiada ocupada comiendo una bandeja de dulces.

El siguiente fue un chico de cabello rubio, parecia uno des esos principes de un cuento cuento de hadas que vuelven locas a las niñas, portaba el uniforme de la escuela y poseia un cuerpo delgado pero en forma.

Y finalmente vio a Rias Gremory. Su larga y exotica cabellera roja caia en sus hombros mientras estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los grandes sillones de la sala. No pudo evitar notar sus largas y delgadas estaban libre de cualquier imperfeccion, ni que la falda corta y el angulo en que se encontraba le daba un vista directa y exclusiva de su ropa interior. Desvio la mirada de nuevo a su cara y noto como como la comisura de sus labios se movia, como si quisiera sonreir y se contenia. No pudo evitar preguntarse si lo hacia aproposito.

"Akeno, Clark-san, los estabamos esperando" Rias sonrio sutilmente a Akeno, una señal de que discutirian mas tarde.

"Estabamos un poco... tarde, espero que no haberlos hecho esperar" Akeno se inclino como disculpa, como corresponde a alguien de su altura y educacion.

"No, en absoluto, no podiamos emepezar sin ustedes"

"En ese caso, sirvire un poco de té" Akeno sonrio y volteo a ver su invitado. "¿Desea un poco de té, Clark-san?"

"Si no es mucha molestia"

Esperaron hasta que Akeno sirviera el té y tomara asiento, dio un pequeño sorbo al té en busca de un algo extraño, pero no encontro nada, estaba empezando a actuar un poco paranoico, pero recordando todo lo que ha pasado, nadie podria culparlo.

"Muy bien creo que unas introducciones estaria bien para que podamos llegar a conocernos mejor" Dijo Rias yendo directamente al punto.

"Por supuesto, permitame comenzar" Fue el joven rubio quien tomo la palabra, parecia bastante cordial y amable. "Mi nombre el Yuuto Kiba, segundo año".

"Toujou Koneko primer año" Ella indico con voz baja. El nombre le convenia y a la vez no.

"Kent Clark segundo año, es un placer" Dijo al ver que los demas lo miraban esperando que hablara. Recordo que comunmente en Japon se presentaban primero con el apellido.

"Muy bien ya que estamos todos familiarizados, estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas Clark-kun" Rias sonrio. Clark asintio lentamente con la cabeza y tomo otro sorbo de te. Era hora de dejar las mascaras.

Puso la taza sobre la mesa, se quito con calma los anteojos, amplio los hombros sentandose de forma recta en toda su gran e imponente altura, su rostro adquirio una expresion tranquila y en blanco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azul ceruleo miraban con tanta intensidad a Rias que la tomo por sorpresa. Despues hablo con voz controlada, calmada y sin vacilacion alguna. Era la misma que utilizaba al ser Superman.

"¿Que eres?"

Akeno tuvo que parpadear un par de veces al notar como el aire de Clark habia cambiado completamente. Atras quedo el joven tranquilo, calmado y un poco timido, ahora parecia una persona totalmente diferente, mas autoritario, controlado, fuerte y casi... frio. Incluso Koneko habia dejado de comer y estaba prestando completa atencion a Clark. No pudo evitar notar que sus ojos parecian haber cambiado de color y .., no, se corrigio el cristal de los antojos deben de haber cambiado el color y forma de sus ojos. Ahora no pudo evitar notar el hermoso y masculino rostro que se oculta tras esas simples gafas.

"Un demonio... todos los que estamos reunidos aquí somos demonios" Rias respondio despues de haber superado la sorpresa inicial, y para corroborrar sus palabras dos alas negras parecidas a las de un murcielago aparecieron en su espalda. " Y ahora tu también lo eres ... Clark-kun"

"Un demonio" Susurro Clark sin poder evitar la ligera sorpresa en sus palabras, no pudo encontrar cualquier rastro de mentira en la voz de Rias, mirando directamente sus ojos pudo notar que ella estaba siendo sincera. Aunque una parte de el lo sospechaba debido a las palabras de Donhaseek, …..pero era algo muy direferente a que te lo confirmaran. De alguna forma tenia una sensacion de Dehavu. Como el dia en que sus padres le dijeron que era un extraterrestre.

No dejo que su rostro mostrara nada de lo que estaba en sus pensamientos mientras escucha a Rias empezar a explicar sobre el acuerdo de las tres facciones, llamados angeles, angeles caidos y demonios. Su mente estaba vagando sobre toda la informacion que poseia sobre demonios, su informacion era limitada de un par de libros y algunos articulos de internet.

Al mismo que tomaba atencion de lo que estaba diciendo Rias, su cerebro empezo a trabajar rapidamente, no podia simplemente confiar en la palabra de Rias, no era tan iluso, necesitaba pruebas.

Miro directamente a Rias y empezo a concentrarse en sus ojos, tomo mucho mas esfuerzo de lo que normalmente necesitaba pero su vision de rayos x funciono, sus ojos brillaron azul eléctrico por instante. Empezo a mirar en el cuerpo de Rias, notando que ademas de las alas en su espalda su estructura osea y muscular era identica a la humana, tal vez un par de veces mas densa. Se concentro mas profundo y miro su ADN.

No era humano, ni era parecido a cualquier hebra de ADN que haya visto, era demasiada compleja para pertenecer a un meta humano, pero no tan compleja como la de un Kryptoniano. Por lo menos era sincera cuando dijo que ninguno aquí presente era humano.

Volteo su mirada discretamente a Akeno; y encontro tres partes diferente de ADN, la misma que Rias que debia ser el de un demonio, humana, y otra que no reconocio. Miro a los otros dos miembos restantes del Club notando que Yuuto poseia solo ADN humano y demonio, mientras que Koneko poseia el ADN de un demonio y otro desconocido.

Finalmente me miro a mi mismo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Ahi estaba como siempre estaba su ADN Kryptonano, pero en entre las celulas de su sangre pude encontrar las mismas hebras de ADN que se encontraban en Rias. No era un experto en genetica Kryptoniana, pero su fortaleza le habia proporcionado los conocimientos basicos de la misma, y lo que encontro en su sangre estaba seguro que no era normal.

"¿Pasa algo Clark-kun?" La voz de Rias lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que levantara su mirada notando que todos le estaban dando una mirada de curiosidad. No era consciente que se habia quedado mirando su mano por un rato.

"Estoy solo bien... solo un poco abrumado es todo" Hizo un gesto de restar importancia, no supo si Rias le creyo pero lo dejo pasar despues de mirarlo detenidamente unos cuantos segundos.

"Bien" Solo Rias despues de no encontrar ningun rastro de mentira en rostro de Clark. "Como te estaba diciendo..."

Clark se desconecto de lo que estaba diciendo Rias y miro al rededor de la sala de estilo europeo notanto un amplio estante lleno con libros antiguos con titulos extraños. _Perfecto._

Centro un poco mas su vision en los libros, empujando a travez de las paginas, pasando rapidamende de un libro a otro. Algunos estaban en lenguas que el nunca habia visto y tardaria un tiempo en dicifrarlas, pero con aquello que pudo leer fue suficiente por ahora.

Cerro los ojos por un instante y dejo que su cerebro organizara la gran cantidad de informacion que acababa de procesar. Se habia acostumbrado a ser bombardeado con informacion en su cerebro en la fortaleza, por lo que esto fue mucho mas sencillo y solo le ocasiono un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Angeles, Angeles caidos, Demonios, Gran guerra, Evil Pieces, Juegos de Clasificacion, Sacred Gears. Todo eso y mas fue lo que pudo comprender.

Cuando abrio los ojos y miro a Rias su mente conciente empezo a procesar toda la informacion sobre ella.

Rias Gremory, tambien conocida como la _Princesa de la destrucción_ , heredera del Clan Gremory, familia de demonios pura sangre, segundo hija del jefe del clan Gremory y Veneleana Bael, posedora del _Poder de Destrucción_ junto con su hermano mayor Sirchez, el nuevo Lucifer y uno de seres mas poderoso del planeta.

El destino parece estarce burlando de el, como si ser el ultimo sobreviviente de Krypton, y estar atrapado en un universo alterno sin poderes no fuera suficiente. Alguna fuerza debe estarse riendo de el en este momento de que otra forma explicaria que terminara siendo el sirviente de Rias Gremory.

Tenia el precentimiento que esa joven demonio haria de su vida un caos.

Y como si ella oyera sus pensamientos Rias cruzo las piernas haciendo que su falda subiera un poco mas, dandole una vista completa de su intimidad apenas cubierta por un delgado trozo de tela.

 _Rao debe odiarlo._

… _..._

* * *

Después de despedir a su nuevo sirviente hace un par de horas para que procesara la información que le había dado, habiendo quedado satisfecha con la reacción positiva de este, o mas bien falta de reacción. Ahora Rias acababa de despedir a Kiba y Koneko a sus casas para tener un conversación que había esperado. Sentada detrás de su escritorio de madera en oficina personal, observo a su fiel Reina que se mantenía en silencio frente a ella.

"¿Que piensas de nuevo miembro Akeno?" Quería escuchar la opinio sincera de su mejor amiga

Akeno tomo unos segundos para considerar sus siguientes palabras "Clark-san es... interesante"

"¿Interesante?¿A que te refieres Akeno?" Pidio curiosa ya que algo en el tono de Akeno llamo su atencion.

"Clark Kent es un misterio Rias" Akeno tenia la confianza para llamar sin honoríficos siempre que se encontraban solas. "No pude obtener información de las demás personas en la escuela, todos los que lo habían visto o tienen contacto con el lo describieron como alguien solitario, tranquilo y educado, mientras que la información que obtuve de la escuela no era mucha; es extranjero, de Estados Unidos, se mudo hace aproximadamente un mes, no dice mucho sobre su familia o su historia... es como si fuera un fantasma".

"Ya veo..." Murmuro Rias. "¿Y dime que mas notaste sobre el?"

"Cuando veníamos al Club pude notar ciertas cosas" Hizo un pausa recordando su pequeña conversación. "Parece que a Clark-san no le gusta llamar la atención, pude notar por la forma en que viste, se mueve y actúa, es como si hiciera todo lo posible para ser invisible, extrañamente cuando caminabas aquí y todos hablaban sobre nosotros, no parecia incomodo ni nervioso, era como si estuviera acostumbrado, en cuanto a su foma de vestir..."

"Su ropa demasiado grande y sus anteojos..." Aun podia recordar la mañana en que lo vio por primera vez con ellos, se le había quedado mirando fijamente por varios segundos, los lentes parecían cambiar un poco su cara y el color de sus ojos, le pregunto por que los necesita, y el simplemete se encogio de hombros y respondió evasivamente que nunca los necesito, que los utilizaba por costumbre, tuvo la necesidad de quitárselos para mirar sus ojos. "Tiene unos ojos hermosos"

"Ara Ara tambien pude notarlo Rias" Hablo con un poco de burla al ver que Rias se había quedado en las nubes. Aunque ella tampoco la podía culpar, Clark posee los ojos mas azules que haya visto nunca.

Rias se sonrojo levemente al ver su descuido, carraspeo un poco e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la sonrisa picara que Akeno le dirigia. Dejando el asunto por el momento, aunque tal vez lo usaria en algun momento posterior para avergonzarla, Akeno cambio de tema.

"¿Que fue lo te dijo Sirchez-sama?" La mención de su hermano mayor hizo que Rias olvidara momentáneamente su vergüenza, y recordara su visita a su hermano esta mañana, esa fue la razon por la que le pidio a Akeno que fuera por Clark. Su expresión adquirió un tono mas profesional haciendo que Akeno la mirara con atención.

"No pudo decirme nada" Anuncio sencillamente.

"¡¿Hmm?!" Akeno no pudo evitar sorprenderse, después de todo Sirchez Lucifer es uno de los cuatro Maou, son muy pocas cosas las que no tiene conocimiento, con su alta posicion se entera de casi todo lo sucedido en el inframundo. Encontrar algo de lo que en no poseyera ninguna informacion era muy dificil de creer.

"Incluso nee-sama parecia sorprendido" Rias hablo mientras recordaba la mirada de sorpresa en su hermano.

"¿Entonces..?"

"Al parecer nunca habia sucedido antes..." Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras recordaba las palabras del nuevo Lucifer, si ella misma no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos ella tampoco lo habria creido posible.

" **Jamas se habían necesitado 8 _Mutation Pieces_ para reencarnar a alguien" **

Rias tuvo un pequeño escalofrió al recordar el ritual de reencarnación y al ver la postura tensa en Akeno, pudo ver que no era la única. Aun no podía sacarse ese evento de la cabeza.

Después de haber llegado y encontrado los cadáver desangrados de Issei e Clark, ver el cuerpo de Clark en suelo y sin vida la había perturbado mas de lo que quería admitir. Las emociones la habian sorprendido ya que a penas se había visto una vez, pero eso fue suficiente para creer un gran impresión en ella, y supo que no quería que muriera. No le importo que Iseei pudiera tener el Boosted Gear, quería que Clark viviera. Estaba actuando por impulso y los sabia, mas tarde se cuestionaría por su extraño actuar.

Así que ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Akeno ignoro el cuerpo de Issei y fue directamente al de Clark. Habiendo convocado las sus Evil Pieces empezó a ponerlas sobre el pecho de Clark. Para su sorpresa no paso nada. Caballero, Alfil, Torre, fueron inútiles. Akeno curiosa, se había acercado y había comentado que tal vez era mas poderoso de lo que aparentaba, le dio la razon.

Tomando las palabras de Akeno y movida por su curiosidad, empezó a poner cada uno a uno los Peones que tenia, cuando la cantidad había superado los 6 había levantado las cejas con sorpresa, pero no se detuvo hasta que las 8 estaban sobre el. Tampoco funciono. O eso creyeron.

Recuerda a Akeno y ella misma dar varios pasos atrás cuando segundos después de haber puesto las piezas sintieron un increíble cantidad de poder mágico provenir del cuerpo sin vida de Clark. El aire frio de la noche creció pesado y grueso, era como intentar caminar atreves de arenas movedizas. Rias y Akeno ya sentian escalofrios y estremecimientos que se arrastraban por su piel.

" _¡Esto es ...!"_

Al igual que una avalancha o una erupción volcánica se desato una presión insuperable en la oscuridad del solitario parque. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento movió los arboles del parque con tal que casi los arrancaba de sus raíces, haciendo un sonido aterrador, como el aullido de un bestia a punto de atacar. Una energía oscura emitirse del cuerpo de Clark, era de un color morado oscuro y su poder era tal que agrieto el suelo donde el se encontraba. La energía se sentía como magia pero muy diferente a cualquier otra magia que haya sentido antes, mas poderosa y destructiva.

Ni siquiera su hermano mayor, uno de los cuatro Satanas podía emitir tan caótica energía.

Habían mirado como esa Magia Oscura lo rodeaba por completo, era aterrador pero hermoso a la vez, lo que sucedió después la sorprendió aun mas. La magia oscura estallo del su cuerpo formando 8 esferas y cada una fue directamente a las _Evil Pieces_ de Rias, la propias piezas que poseeian parte de su Poder Mágico en ellas parecían resistirse a la presencia de la Magia Oscura, antes de sucumbir inevitablemente ante el abrumador poder extranjero. Cuando todas las esferas habian entrado, las piezas parecían brillar por un instante antes de que todas las piezas anteriormente rojas tomaran un color purpura ocuro.

 _Mutant Pieces._

Y como si no fuera suficiente las piezas volvieron a brillas un poco y una a una empezaron a entrar al cuerpo de Clark. Su cuerpo parecia estarce resistiendo mientras se retorcia de un lado a otro conforme cada una entraba, como si estuviera en dolor.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo duro, pero cuando todo termino las heridas en el cuerpo de Clark habia desparecido, y su pecho se movía de arriba a bajo, respirando de forma tranquila. Estaba vivo.

Volteo su cabeza y sus ojos se econtraron con los de Akeno. Ambas tenia la misma pregunta en su cabeza.

¿Que demonios paso aquí?

Nunca había escuchado que sucediera algo parecido con cualquier otro ritual de reencarnación, aunque podía recordar a su hermano decir que existían muchos secretos en las Evil Pieces, nadie excepto Belcebu los conocía y el habia dicho que no se los contaria a nadie, que tendrían que averiguarlos por si mismos.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había sentido cuando Akeno se habia movido y se posiciono en su espalda, aunque si sintio cuando puso sus manos suaves en sus hombros dandole un relajante masaje.

"Deberias relajarte un poco Rias" Sururro lentamente en su oido haciendo que Rias sintiera un escalofrió placentero. Akeno movio sus suaves manos un poco mas por los hombros de Rias, solto un ligero gemido, so cual solo incentivo a Akeno a seguir. "Solo relájate"

"Hmm" Solto un gemido suave mientras sentía las expertas manos de Akeno trabajar en la parte superior de su cuerpo. El masaje tenia un toque erótico y sensual, y Rias no pudo evitar los primeros indicios de excitación. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que descansara entre los suaves y enormes montículos de Akeno, incluso ella misma no podía evitar notar la sensualidad natural que provenía de Akeno.

Creía que tal vez tenia un poco que ver con la sangre de Angel caido en su cuerpo, seria hipogrita si dijera que no ha pensado mas de una vez en tener un r _elacion mas intima_ con su Reina. A ninguna de las dos les importaría batear para el otro lado si la otra estaba dispuesta, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado de un par de caricias, roces y juegos, pero por algún motivo siempre se detenían ante de pasar a algo mas serio. Lo bueno era que la cultura y sociedad de los demonios era muy liberal.

Solto otro gemido al sentir con las manos de Akeno rozaban la parte superior de sus pechos, y resistió el impulso de frotar sus piernas. El asunto de Clark quedo momentáneamente en el fondo de su mente.

Después de todo todos saben que los angeles caidos son capases de despertar los deseos mas profundos de las personas, eso incluye demonios.

…...

* * *

Habiendo dejado el Club de ocultismo, Clark se había dirigido a su casa, se cambio de ropa a unos simples jeans, camisa azul y una chaqueta roja, y después de eso camino por toda la cuidad sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo.

Mientras levantaba la vista y miraba como el Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte creando una combinación de naranja, amarillo y rojo, su cuerpo se sentía incomodo. No lo había notado al principio, demasiado ocupado pensando en como sus poderes habían vuelto, pero ahora se le hacia imposible no sentir como si su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a los rayos solares de la misma forma, como si su cuerpo no aceptara el poder del Sol. Solo podía asumir que se trataba de su ADN de un demonio en conflicto con el Kryptoniano.

Aun se le hacia difícil de creer que ahora una parte de el era un demonio. Aunque no estaba seguro si decirlo de esa forma era correcto, según lo que había leído en los libros de Rias, "Demonio" era el nombre que se les da a los seres originados del inframundo, una versión de la Tierra de otra dimensión, viendo de la forma mas lógica y clínica son solos seres extra dimensionales, no muy diferentes a los extraterrestres.

Volviendo al punto de lo que había logrado observar con su vision de rayos x y vio en los libros, la reencarnación a un demonio era similar a un virus, las Evil Pieces eran las que la propagaban, entraban al cuerpo del ser vivo y alteraban el ADN del sujeto. No estaba seguro como es que estas habian logrado mezclarse con el suyo, siendo que el ADN de un kryptoniano es extremadamente complejo.

Tal vez era la magia.

Odiaba la Magia. Era una de las pocas cosas, ademas de Kryptonita y luz solar roja, que podía herirlo. Y ahora esta extraña energia estaba en su cuerpo ocasionando que no pueda absorver de forma normal la radiación solar.

A los demonios no les agradaba la luz solar.

No sabia como podría llegar el afectar el ADN demoníaco en su fisiología kryptoniana siendo que ambas eran tan diferentes. Las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser catastróficas o fatales. Debia de encontrar un forma de deshacerse de eso, el única problema es que no sabia como.

Ya no contaba con la tecnología de su fortaleza, ademas de que no estaba seguro si los demonios tomaran bien eso. Según lo que había leído ahora pertenecía a Rias Gremory. Eso significaba que debia de obedecerla en todo lo que ella quisiera. Si no lo hacia se convertiría en un demonio callejero.

Demonios que escaparon o asesinaron a sus amos. Debido a que no tenían amos que controlaran sus poderes, la mayoria se convertian en bestias sediantas de sangre y poder, convirtiendo en monstruos inestables. Perdian toda conciencia y control, devorando toda clase de seres vivos para volverse mas podereos, eso incluia seres humanos, demonios, etc.

Superman el ser mas poderoso del planeta lo habian llamado, pero ahora que se entero de seres como Super-diablos, Dragones, Dioses, etc. Seria completamente una estupides decir que era el mas fuerte.

Dioses, ja. Solo seres antiguos que habían evolucionado hasta la cima de sus especies. No muy diferentes de lo que los kryptonianos estaban a punto de lograr.

El punto era que no confiaba en Rias, humana, demonio o lo que sea. Habia a prendido a la mala que confiar en los demas era un error. Si no solo tenia que recordar el dia que fue capturado y torturado por el ejercito. Desde ese dia siempre a tenido problema con los puestos de autoridad.

No ayudaba que fuera un extraterrestre.

No es que odiaran a los extranjeros, según en los libros ha habido varias llegadas de extraterrestres en la Tierra, pero tampoco es como si les alegrara su visita. Al parecer habia un especie de acuerdo entre los seres de la Tierra, inframundo, cielo y los diferentes panteones, no se admitia la presencia de seres de fuerzas de otros planetes, a menos que fueran invitadas o fueran vigilados.

Otras razas significaban otras religiones, otros dioses, y lo que menos querian los dioses eran otros dioses que desafiran su poder y auntoridad. Nadie queria que llegara alguien a imponer su autoridad a la fuerza, con frecuencia eso terminaba en un conflicto. Una guerra podria romper el equilibrio en el poder.

Asi que decir que era un extraterrestre esta fuera de la cuestion. Lo unico que podia hacer era esperar pasar desapercibido y seguir ordenes.

 _Como si eso fuera posible_. Nunca a sido de las personas que siguen las ordenes, no importa que su dueña terminara siendo una de las mujeres mas hermosas y calientes que haya visto. Al parecer ella buscaba una forma de obtener su lealtad, por desgracia Rias no podia ofrecerle nada que el quisiera.

Incluso le dijo que al ser un demonio de clase alta podia obtener un harem, el simplemete habia parpadeado y la miro de un forma extraña.

Debia admitir que como cualquier hombre con sangre caliente y hormonas habia tenida fantasias con estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres, pero como era normal no pasaba de un par de sueños y fantasias. De vuelta en la Tierra uno de los miedos de los seres humanos era que intentara revivir a Krypton con las mujeres de la Tierra, aunque habia muchas mujeres que se habian ofrecido a ayudarle. Siempre era buena escuchar algo como eso, despues de todo tenia un ego saludable.

No le habia dado mucho pensamiento debido a que la genetica de un ser humano y un Kryptoniano era incompatible. La unica raza compatible con los kryptonianos eran los Almeracs, pero ahora que se encontraba en otro universo veia que era imposible.

" El _Ultimo hijo de Krypton.."_

Su sueño siempre a sido tener _una_ familia, un hogar, una esposa que lo ame, niños, muchos niños, le encantan los niños. Alguien a quien no tema lastimar, con quien no tenga que contenerse, _ser el mismo_. Pero son sueños, y los sueños no se vuelven realidad con solo desearlos. Después de haber perdido a sus padres biológicos y todo su planeta poco después de nacer, y a los adoptivos en un accidente de auto en su juventud, a pensado que su destino es estar solo. Siempre solo.

Soledad.

Es la palabra que a definido su vida desde el principio, a pesar de haber vivido en la Tierra la mayor parte de su vida siempre a sentido la sensación de no encajar en ningún lado. Tanto con sus poderes como su forma de pensar. Superman, Clark Kent, Kal-El, esos nombres son las mascaras que lo definen. Pero a habido momentos que se ha sentido como ninguno de ellos.

"¿Quien son yo?" Es la pregunta que a atormentado su vida. Era demasiado joven para saber esa pregunta.

El sonido de un coche pasar a altas velocidades a su lado los saco de sus depresivos pensamientos. Habia estado caminado por un par de horas, si las estrellas en el cielo no fueran una indicacion la oscuridad en las calle si lo era. De alguna forma habia caminado en piloto automático y terminado en la zona mas pobre y peligrosa de la cuidad. Era muy facil notar por el estado de los viejos edificios cubiertos de grafito y la poca iluminación en el lugar.

No queriendo meterse en problemas, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, cuando escucho el grito angustiado de una mujer. Reaccionando por instinto había corrido en la dirección del grito, llegando hasta un callejón oscuro. Lo que encontró dentro hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Tres hombres se encontraban al rededor de algo como si estubieran a punto de atacar. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver que ese "algo" era un cuerpo, un cuerpo femenino en el suelo. No podía ver su cara, debido a que estaba cubierta parcial mente por su cabellera azul, pero lo que si podia distingir era la parte superior de su ropa rota como si se la hubieran arrancado. Los matones sin darse cuenta de la presencia a sus espaldas empezaron a soltar comentarios lascivos.

"¡Mira ese enorme par de tetas!"

"¡De seguro le encanta que se la follen, la muy puta!"

"¡Voy a disfrutar correrme en esta zorra tetona!"

"¡Cuando terminemos va a rogar para ser nuestra puta!"

Esos comentarios hicieron que su sangre hirviera. No era la primera vez que presenciaba un intento de violación, gracias a su súper ausencia escuchar esta clase de crímenes era algo común cuando era Superman. Sentía ganas de vomitar cada vez que presenciaba algo como esto, no podía comprender como el ser humando haría un acto tan atroz y horrible contra una mujer. No se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban empuñadas con ira y que caían gotas de sangre en el suelo, sus uñas habían cortado su piel.

"¿Que creen que estan haciendo?" Su voz habia sonado extremadamente fria, apenas siendo capaz de contener su ira. Observo como los tres habian volteado al escuchar la tenebrosa voz a sus espaldas, pero al verlo sonrieron con diversión.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí niño?" Hablo el que parecia ser el lider era mas grande que los otros, tenia una expreison de desprecio clara escrita en su cara, tenia una navaja en su mano. "Lárgate antes de que salgas lastimado"

"Quiero que se vayan de aqui" Hablo con el mismo tono duro de voz. Su ira aumento al escucharlos reír con burla.

"Parece que alguien quiere ser el heroe" Dijo otro de los matones, este tenia un tubo de hierro en su mano, incluso desde la distancia podia oler el alcohol y suciedad en su ropas. "Cuando terminemos puedes tener un pedazo de esta puta, pero no te aseguro que quedo mucho" Bromeo enseñando un par de dientes amarrilos y sucios haciendo que sus dos amigos rieran.

"Esta es mi ultima advertencia... larguence o lo lamentaran" Gruño apenas conteniendo las ganas golpearlos. Ese ultimo comentario hizo que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta, estaba a un paso de perder el control.

"Ya me tienes harto este mocoso" Gruño el tercero armado con un bat, era calvo y tenia una enorme barriga. Por su cara pudo notar que no tomo bien el que arruinara su _diversion._ Miro como tomando su bat con su dos manos empezo a correr y con un grito se preparo para golpear su cabeza. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como detenia su bat con su mano desnuda, intento moverlo pero su agarre no cedio. "!Hijo de Put-¡" Un puño se estrello en su rostro con una fuerza demoledora.

Lo unico que se escucho fue el crujido y grito de dolor mientras su nariz se rompia y era derribado varios pies hacia atrás. "Te lo advertí" Hablo Clark con calma mientras lanzaba el bat a un costado.

"¡Vas a pagar por esto!" El grito fue la unica advertencia antes que el hombre con olor a alcohol se lanzara con el tubo en mano intentando golpear a Clark. Para una persona normal el ataque habria sido demasiado rapido para esquivar, pero por desgracia para el maton, Clark nunca fue normal.

Para el kryptoniano el matón se movía a cámara lenta, así que haciendo gala de sus increíbles reflejos y habilidad, movió la cabeza a un lado, esquivando el tubo a solo milímetros en el ultimo momento. Alimentado por la ira el maton movio de un lado al otro el tubo intentando golperlo, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado.

No había muchas ocasiones en que Clark mostrara sus habilidades de combate, muchos podían argumentar que durante su tiempo como Superman parecía imprudente, descuidado y carente de todo control. Pero si tu fueras prácticamente invulnerable y con una resistencia inagotable, lo ultimo en lo que preocuparías en aprender a pelear, sobre todo si con un golpe puedes vencer a la mayoria.

Pero contrario a la creencia, Clark sabia pelear solo que nunca había encontrado a alguien que representara un desafió, por lo que sus habilidades de combates se había mantenido escondidas hasta que las necesitara. Después de todo un Superman era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, solo imagina lo que podria ser capaz un Superman experto en todas las formas de combate pudiera hacer, era francamente aterrador.

De seguro te preguntaras como es eso posible, en realidad es bastante simple. La gente parece demasiada asombrada con sus habilidades mas evidentes, que parecían olvidar las demás. Si bien súper-fuera, la capacidad de volar, rayos x y visión de calor son habilidades impresionantes, no son la únicas que posee.

Combina su súper velocidad, resistencia, súper inteligencia, memoria eidetica, muscular y genetica, agrega el conocimiento de 28 galaxias, y ahi lo tienes, el perfecto soldado, una maquina de guerra imparable. Solo imagina, ves un estilo de pelea por una vez, ser capaz de repasarlo toda las veces que quieras en tu cabeza, y que tu cuerpo pueda repetirlo sin de forma perfecta en el primer intento, es aterrador lo rápido que aprende.

A todo esto sumarle que la casa de su madre pertenece a soldados, generacion por generacion conocimientos de guerra pasado de padre a hijos desde tiempos inmemoriables, no era para sorprenderse que ella perteneciera a la Guardia de Elite de Krypton. No es extraño que Lara-LorVan traspasara ese conocimiento a su único hijo y heredero, sobre todo si este terminaría en un lejano planeta posiblemente hostil. Si ella no podía proteger a su pequeño "niño de las estrellas", se aseguraría de que por lo menos el pueda hacerlo por si mismo.

Asi que no era para sorprenderse que Clark pudiera esquivar de un lado a otro todos lo intentos del matón por golpearlo sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, incluso sin hacer uso de sus poderes. El maton cada vez mas impaciente y frutado empezó a mover su tubo de un lado a otro con la esperanza de golpear, dejando abierto para que Clark atacara.

Aprovechando la apertura el kryptoniano se movió rápidamente reduciendo la distancia con su atacante, permitiendo golperarlo con fuerza en la boca del estomago. El sonido de un par de costillas romperse y el sonido ahogado de su boca, significaba que el golpe habia sido un poco demasiado fuerte para el hombre. Pero extrañamente no sintió remordimientos.

Escuchando como el otro sujeto gordo se levantaba después de que el dolor de su nariz rota pasara y se lanzaba para atacarlo por la espalda, tomo la camisa del que tenia en frente y como si estuviera hecho de papel lo arrojo contra el otro. Ambos se estrellaron con fuerza cayendo al suelo, soltando gruñidos y gemidos de dolor.

Pero aun faltaba uno.

Observo al ultimo sujeto parado frente a él con su navaja sujeta en la mano, podia ver el temblor en su cuerpo y el sudor en su frente, su mirada iba nerviosamente de sus compañeros al kryptoniano, estaba asustado pero aparentaba no estarlo.

"Suelta el arma y lárgate" Le ofreció una oportunidad.

El maton casi se hacia en sus pantalones, podría haber jurado que sus ojos del chico habían cambiado a rojo por un instante. Había visto como habia sacado a sus dos compañeros con absoluta y aterradora facilidad, pero su orgullo no le permitía escapar, fue por eso que al escuchar su comentario solo alimento su ira.

"Vete al infierno idiota, ¡muere!" Creyéndose mas valiente de lo que en realidad era, después todo estaba armado, se lanzo hacia adelante con su navaja en mano, directo a su pecho.

No dispuesto a poner a prueba su invulnerabilidad el ultimo hijo de Krypton sujeto la muñeca del matón con su mano izquierda antes de que la hoja lo tocara. Aplico fuerza y escucho su grito de dolor mientras los huesos de su mano se astillaban haciendo que soltara la navaja. Con su mano derecha tomo su camisa y lo levanto varias pulgadas del suelo.

"Si vuelve a ver tu cara de nuevo.. haré que lamentes el día en que naciste" Amenazo con voz fría viendo como el matón temblaba de miedo. Normalmente no tenia que ser tan violento, ni tampoco hacer amenazas, pero el día de hoy no había un buen día y golpeando criminales con estos era una forma de calmar su enojo. Cuando era Superman siempre tenia que estar en control, con cuidado de no lastimaros demasiado, un simple descuido y estaban muertos. Ahora que sus poderes no estaban al cien por ciento se podría permitir un poco mas de libertad.

"Si-si, por favor.. no me mates.." Prácticamente estaba llorando. Sintiendo repulsión y asco contra la basura que estaba sosteniendo ¿Cuantas personas antes le habian pedido lo mismo y los habia ignorado? Pero el no iba a mancharse las manos y volverse como el. Fue por eso que iba a arrogarlo al suelo...

Todo sucedió en un instante.

Había aflojado su agarre en su camisa cuando escucho un silbido, menos de un segundo después el sujeto tenia un enorme agujero en el estomago. Gotas de sangre cayeron en su camisa y su cara, pudo observar como su cara había se retorcía en dolor, intentado gritar pero no salio sonido alguno, solo un pequeño gorgoteo de sangre. Sus ojos habían mostrado tantas cosas, sopesa, dolor, miedo, y finalmente la luz se apago. Estaba muerto.

Sostenía un cadáver frente a el.

"Odio cuando la basura empieza a llorar.. " Esa voz femenina que solo expresaba sensualidad y diversión era lo único que se escuchaba en el callejón. Mirando detrás del cadaver se encontró con la dueña de dicha voz.

Era la misma mujer que los hombres habian tratado de asaltar sexualmente. Era alta 5´9 aproximadamente, tenia el pelo largo de un azul oscuro hasta cayendo por su espalda cubriendo su ojo derecho, ojos azul oscuro, piel bronceada, y ella estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con excepcion de un collar de oro. Era muy dificil no mirar sus pechos, obviamente mas grandes de lo normal, sus grandes pezones rosados totalmente erectos con una aurola rosa de un poco tono mas oscuro, su piel aparentemente suave y perfecta brillaba con la luz de las estrellas.

Se encontraba sentada en un bote de basura con las piernas cruzadas, la diminuta minifalda color purpura, daba una perfecta ilusión de lo que se encontraba debajo. Su rostro tenia una mirada de diversión y lujuria en el de alguna manera mezclada con una expresión de superioridad y calma, lo que la hacían aun mas atractiva.

" _¿Como lo hizo..?_ " Pensó mientras depositava el cadáver en el suelo, y miraba a la mujer. De pronto obverso una caracteristica que habia pasado por alto anteriormente. Ocultas por la ocuridad de la noche se econtraban un par de alas con plumas oscuras. Un angel caido.

"¡U-un monstruo!" Fue el grito de uno de los atacantes. Ambos se habian levantado y apuntaban al angel caido. Impulsados por el miedo olvidaron sus heridas y se dieron la vuelta corriendo por sus vidas.

"Cobardes.." Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, mientras en sus manos empezaron a formarse dos lanzas de luz color amarillo, que despues lanzo directamente contra los hombres que anteriormente habian intentado abusar de ella.

"¡No!" Salio de la boca de Clark mientras veia como las lanzas de luz pasaban a un lado suyo y temiban golpeando las espaldas de los matones, matandoles. " Estan muertos.." Susurro.

"Mmm... por supuesto que si.." Gimio mientras se lamia los labios de forma sensual y después sonreía de forma fría. "Basura como ellos no merecen vivir"

"No tenias que matarlos" Exclamo molesto ante la falta de emoción del ángel caído.

"¿Mm?" Solto mientras se bajaba del bote de basura. Clark hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar como sus enormes pechos desnudos rebotaban, en lugar de eso su cara se centro en la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en su cara. "Por supuesto que tenia que matarlos... despues de lo que me intentaron hacer, es lo minimo que se merecen".

"Eres un angel caido, no hay forma de que ellos pudieran hacerte nada" Un ángel caído, incluso uno débil era suficientemente poderoso para asumir a tres simples seres humanos, a menos que tuvieran un engranaje sagrado y estaba seguro que no lo tenían, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Tienes razón... pero eso no cambia sus intenciones ¿o si? A demás es muy probable que yo no era la única que ellos atacaron ¿Que tal si hubo mas? ¿Cuantas mujeres fueron antes que yo?" Empezó a dar pasos mas cerca mientras seguía hablando sin importarle su estado de semi-desnudes. En realidad eso solo lo hacia mas divertido.

Si había algo divertido e irresistible para un ángel caído era corromper. No era algo muchos pudieran comprender, estaba en su naturaleza, el hecho de ver algo tan blanco, tan puro y mancharle de oscuridad, era francamente excitante. Corromper un ser de luz, inocente e ingenuo, es una sensación que no se puede describir, estimulante, increíble y fabuloso.

Fue por eso mismo que habia salido en medio de la noche vestida con una ropa provocativa que mostraba una gran parte de su carne, estaba segura que en cualquier momento un grupo de idiotas intentaría pasarse de listos, solo tenia que fingir ser un dama indefensa por un momento y después disfrutaría sus rostros de terror mientras mostraba su verdadera naturaleza. Pensaban que iban a violarla ¡Ja! Como si permitiera que basuras llegaran a tocarla.

Lo que esperaba era la llegada de ese extraño joven. Supo incluso antes de que entrara al que no era humano, era como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad de la noche, una llama entre toda la oscuridad. No supo que clase de criatura era, su presencia era demasiado luminosa con una sensación de oscuridad alrededor, era fuerte, pero no demasiado. Imaginen su felicidad cuando entro en el callejón.

Era joven tal vez 17, la edad puede ser engañosa en distintos seres, bastantemente alto, a pesar de la chaqueta pudo notar que tenia un cuerpo musculoso, poseía un rostro bastante atractivo, pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fueron sus ojos, de un azul mas brillante que haya visto nunca. Si tuviera una aureola en la cabeza lo hubiera confundido confundido con un ángel.

Cuando comenzó la pelea se había quedado observando todo lo que sucedía, era claro que el joven estaba jugando con los tres seres humanos. Mientras veía la brutalidad de sus ataques y como se movía atrevas de ellos con facilidad, empezó a sentir una emoción que no había sentido en algún tiempo...

Exitacion.

La humedad creciente entre sus piernas era una prueba de ello, habia algo en el joven frente a ella que la excitaba. Tal vez esa aura de poder y control que lo rodeaba, quizás era que su apariencia, o tal vez era por que no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. La razón no tenia importancia, lo único que importaba es que iba a tomarlo aquí y ahora, solo tenia que presionar un par de botones, después de todo había observado como su mirada había vagado por todo su cuerpo y como la parte central de sus pantalones se movió. El la quería, casi tanto como ella lo queria a el, después de todo los angeles caidos poseen cuerpos para el pecado, y el suyo no era la excepción.

" Y dime...¿Crees que ellos merecían vivir después de todo eso?" Hablo con la voz sensual que la caracterizaba mientras se detenía a un paso de distancia del kryptoniano que no había despegado la vista de ella en ningun momento, pudo notar que estaba alerta en caso de algun ataque, lo que la hizo lamerse los labios. Iba a atacarlo pero seria una forma diferente de ataque... Una que el disfrutaria tanto como ella.

"Eso no significa que pudieras quitarles la vida, toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad" Dijo Clark como si fuera un hecho. El aroma sensual del angel caido se colaba por su nariz... Tentándolo. Incitándolo.

"¿Crees que ellos me habrian ofrecido una oportunidad si no hubiera sido un angel caido?" Su silencio fue la unica respuesta que recibio, alentándola a continuar. "¿Habrían parado si se los hubiera pedido o seguirian sin importarle lo que dijera? Yo no le creo...¿Y tu?"

"...No.." No había por que mentir, aun que seguía creyendo que la mayoría de la personas son buenas en el fondo, también sabia que podía ser crueles. Donde hay luz también hay oscuridad.

"No todas las personas son como tu... la mayoría solo disfruta dañar a los demás... la gran mayoría simplemente se habrían dado la vuelta y fingido que lo que no vieron nada … los seres humanos son diferentes a todos los otros seres... ellos destruyen todo lo que tocan... para seres como los ángeles caídos son como animales... con la única excepción de que los animales no son crueles por naturaleza.." Cerro la distancia entre ambos sonriendo levemente al ver que no la rechazaba, sus grandes y redondos pechos presionando contra el plano y musculoso pecho de el, tuvo que reprimir el gemido que quería salir de su boca. Podía sentir el calor proveniente de su cuerpo. "Es la naturaleza del mas fuerte... y los seres humanos piensan que ellos lo son... no tienen idea de lo que les rodea o no les interesa.."

"..."

Clark simplemente se quedo en silencio mientras contemplaba las palabras del angel caido, queria decirle que estaba equivocada, que los seres humanos no eran así, o por lo menos no la mayoría, pero no salia ninguna palabra de su boca. Su boca quería hablar pero su cerebro no trabajaba . Parece que este solo estaba enfocado en la sensación de los grandes y suaves pechos del angel caido contra su pecho y el calor proveniente de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. En este momento recordó que no habia sentido el cuerpo de una mujer desde Lana, hace un par de años. Parecía demasiado tiempo.

No ayudaba que estaba teniendo una erección, y por la sonrisa de lujuria y deseo en el del angel caido se dio cuenta que ella podía sentirla.

"Eso no.." Intento decir pero su voz salio mas ronca de lo normal. Miro a los ojos azul oscuro del angel caido, como dos oceanos, creyo verlos brillar un poco pera tal era su imaginación. Habia oido que los angeles caido eran expertos en despertar los deseos de los demas, tenia que admitir que tenían razón.

Actuando por instinto e impulsado por el deseo y lujuria envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura pejando aun mas sus cuerpos, ella apenas dejo salir un sonido de sorpresa, antes que su boca fuera reclamada por otra. El beso no era romántico ni suave, era duro, salvaje, trasmitía solo pasión, deseo y lujuria, no tardo en responder con el mismo deseo.

Puso su otra mano en su muslo sin dejar de besadla con intensidad, sintió como ella envolvía sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura frotándose contra su erección haciendo que soltara un gruñido y rompiera el beso, ambos jadearon en busca de aire. Sintió como toma tu cabello y reclama tu boca de nuevo, sus lenguas bailaban por el control, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Clark puso sus manos en su regordete trasero apretándolo y amasándolo, los gemido sensuales que salian de su boca eran ahogado por el beso. Rompio el beso y su boca empezo a vagar por su largo cuello dejando un camino de besos humedos y mordiscos, los gemidos salidos de su boca solo lo encendían mas. Dio un par de pasos y estrello su espalda en la pared haciendo un pequeña grieta en esta, sacandole un gemido de dolor y placer.

Su mano derecho dejo su trasero y subió hasta tomar uno de sus enormes y suaves pechos. Se maravillo ante al tamaño, apenas podía cubrir la mitad con sus mano. Jugo un rato con su pezón entre su pulgar y dedo indice, el pequeño botón rosado se encontraba erecto, perfecto. Su boca bajo y remplazo su mano, su lengua haciendo círculos por su aureola, burlándose de ella, antes de atacar el pezón con su lengua. Amamanto de su pecho como si fuera un bebe recién nacido, mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro pecho.

Su boca pasaba de un pecho al otro cubriéndolos con su saliva, sintiendo como el ángel caído arqueaba su espalda, empujando sus pecho a su cara, pidiéndole mas. Y el se lo dio con gusto, su boca disfrutando de sus pechos como si fueran el ultimo dulce sobre la Tierra.

Sintió como jalaba su cabello, llevándolo hasta su altura y reclamando su boca en hambriento beso que lo hizo gemir. Cuando se separaran observo como ella tenia una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

"Basta de juegos" Hablo con voz llena de deseo y sensualidad. Clark gimió al sentir como acariciaba su miembro a través de la tela de sus pantalones, si era posible su sonrisa creció aun mas. " Eres un chico malo... tan grande y duro...Ahh" Su voz se interrumpió por un gemido. "¡Mmm!"

" ¡Ngh!.. y tu estas tan mojada y apretada.." Hablo con voz ronca mientras metia su mano dentro de la minifalda del ángel caído, y como sospechaba no llevaba ropa interior, introdujo dos dedos en su coño. " Parece que... alguien... esta.. muy .. ansiosa". Dijo al sentir como su mano se llenaba de sus fluidos.

"¡Ahh! ¡Cierra la boca y follame!" Hablo desesperada mientras rasgaba la chaqueta y camisa de Clark, no importaba podia comprar mas, lo único que importaba ahora era la hermosa mujer en sus manos y en como movía sus caderas hacia adelante buscando una mayor penetración.

Y como buen chico que era, cumplió con sus ordenes. Arranco su minifalda en un instante, dejándola completamente desnuda, haciendo que pudiera ver los labios de su coño rosado brillar por los jugos que salían. Sin perder tiempo Clark desabrocho la bragueta de sus pantalones, saco su miembro totalmente erecto y lo introdujo en en coño del ángel caído en una estocada dura y profunda. Su gruñido fue silenciado por el grito de placer del angel caido. Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrase a su tamaño empezó a moverse dentro de ella, disfrutando del calor y estreches de su coño al redor de su miembro.

"¡Ahh¡ M-mas duro.." Fueron los gritos de placer del angel caido mientras tomaba la cabeza de Clark y la enterraba entre sus pechos, Clark no desaprovecho en saborearlos con su boca. Cuando el ritmo de las embestidas aumento de intensidad también lo hicieron sus gritos.

Los gritos de placer se escucharon toda la noche en la oscuridad del callejón.

…...

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa cuando los primeros rayos del sol se veían en el horizonte, asegurándose de que nadie lo observaba, se introdujo de manera silenciosa. Camino un poco hasta llegar a su destino, el espejo el baño. Se miro detenidamente, notando como su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y como su pantalones tenían manchas sobre el.

El olor a sexo, y sudor lleno sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo revivir lo sucedido hace a apenas un par de horas. Con los ojos fijos en el espejo creyo ver como cambiaban a rojo por un instante, no supo si era solo su imaginación. Suspiro pesadamente.

La platica de Rias, sus dudas, la pelea, el ángel caído, las muertes, y sexo.

Mucho sexo.

El no era asi, no se acostaba con la primera mujer atractiva que veia, mucho menos si esta acababa de matar a tres hombres a sangre fría. Lo peor de todo es que no sentía ningún remordimiento, ni culpa.

"¿Que demonios esta mal conmigo?"

…...

* * *

Se introdujo a la iglesia abandonada tranquilamente, estaba vestida con un gabardina oscura que terminaba a mitad de sus muslos y dejaba un gran cantidad de escote, mostrando sus enormes pechos. Unos pasos adelante e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Habia una figura oculta en las sombras

"Millet me dijo que saliste a la cuidad"

"Aja, fui a dar un paseo para matar el aburrimiento"

"Espero que tu paseo haya sido placentero... Kalawarner"

"Oh te aseguro que lo fue" Kalawarner sonrió lamiéndose los labios al recordar al joven y su momento de diversión. Lastima que no sabia su nombre, era el mejor sexo que haya tenido en muchos años y le gustaria repetirlo, quien sabe tal vez vuelvan a encontrarse en el futuro, el destino era incierto . "Si me disculpas tengo otras cosas que hacer... Raynare" Y se dio la vuelta dando un meneo extra a sus caderas.

Raynare salio de las sombras que la cubrían con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando la retirada de Kalawarner de forma sospechosa. Habia notado la gran sonrisa de satisfecha en su cara, la forma en que su cuerpo parecía estar sumamente relajado, tampoco escapo de su vista la forma en que caminaba, meneando las caderas de un lado al otro y con una ligera cogerá. Arrugo la nariz al oler un extraño aroma en el aire.. olía como..

Sexo.

Sus cejas subieron un poco por la sorpresa, antes de que se frunciera su ceño en confucion. Creia identificar uno de los olores, se le hacia familiar pero no podia recordarlo bien. Bufo molesta e intento recordar..

Un peso en su espalda, un objeto volando, un charco de sangre, unas palabras..

" _Por... que.. puedo" ._

 _No era posible,_ estaba muerto ella lo habia matado, estaba segura de ello. _¿Entonces por que su olor estaba en Kalawarner?_

"No pude ser ¿O si..?"

…...

* * *

 **Aqui esta el capitulo siento la tardanza.**

He estado pensando en hacer una otra historia Smallville/Pokemon con Clark tomando el lugar de Ash Ketchum, tendria un tema mas oscuro y realista, elementos del Manga, Juegos y Anime, con Clark aprendiendo ser un entrenador pokemon y de sus origenes al mismo tiempo que intenta evitar una guerra entre pokemon y seres humanos, una guerra que solo un Superman puede detener.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	4. Primer arco: Deber

**Esperanza en la oscuridad:** _Nuestro favorito Kryptoniano quedo atrapado en el universo HighSchool DxD después de una terrible batalla para salvar su planeta, mientras intenta encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo se dará cuenta que este mundo no es tan simple como el cree, tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos problemas si quiere sobrevivir, romances, batallas, secretos. Caminara por un sendero lleno de oscuridad, intentando evitar que esta lo consuma...¿Lo lograra? ¿O se hundirá en la desesperación poco a poco?_

 **Ni Superman ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen. Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**.

* * *

Rias Gremory siempre a sido una joven paciente, no hace falta decir que debido a la importancia de su apellido la paciencia es una cualidad que es inculcada desde su nacimiento, no puede permitirse perder el control de sus emociones- es peligroso con su poder de la destrucción- o actuar por impulso. Pero como siempre suele suceder hubo una excepción a esa regla, si hay algo a lo que Rias Gremory no puede resistirse es aun misterio.

Pero este misterio tenia nombre y apellido. Clark Kent.

Desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que era diferente, era fácilmente uno de los chicos mas atractivos que haya visto pero parecía que estaba empeñado en ocultarlo, la pregunta era ¿Por que? Su actitud no ayudaba a aclarar sus dudas en un momento parecía amable, considerado y cordial, y en otro solitario y distante, o tenia un caso de desorden de personalidad o estaba fingiendo, la pregunta era ¿Por que?

Con su apariencia y actitud solitaria podría convertirse en el objeto deseo de cualquier colegiala, pero extrañamente no parecía interesado en eso (como casi todos lo chicos que conocía), en lugar de eso se ocultaba, como si tuviera algo que ocultar ¿Que era? No lo sabia, pero lo averiguaría, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacia, hay ocasiones en que no puede contener su curiosidad.

Así que no era tanto una sorpresa que se encontrara haciéndolo de nuevo. En su mente todo era justificado, no había venido a clases en dos días desde que la ultima vez que se vieron, el primer dia su ausencia no la sorprendió, ¡Se habia enterado que era un demonio! Es normal que necesitara tiempo para procesar todo, asi que lo dejo pasar.

Mas no hizo lo mismo el siguiente día de su ausencia, una parte de ella se empezó preguntar si se habia equivocado, puede que el no haya aceptado la noticia tan bien como pensaba, después de todo puede llegar a ser un poco de un shock. Esa era una de las razones por la que estaba aquí, pero la principal razón es que tenia que hablar algo importante con Clark-kun, algo que la ayudaría a entender el misterio acerca de quien es Clark Kent.

Un misterio que resulta bastante interesante.

"Asi que aquí vive Clark-kun... parece un poco pequeño" La voz de su acompañante hizo que moviera la cabeza y la mirara de reojo, habría querido ir sola pero Akeno insistió en acompañarla. Al parecer no era la única en quien Clark había dejado una gran impresión.

"Lo es..." _y también esta un poco alejado del centro de la cuidad, es lo mas apropiado para no llamar la atención._

"El encargado parecía sorprendido de que viniéramos a visitar a Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno recordando al anciano en la entrada. "Al parecer nunca a tenido visitas desde que se mudo aquí, es un poco triste"

"Si... justo como sucede en la escuela, al parecer nuestro nuevo sirviente resulto ser un misterio" Comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Uh-un" Akeno asintió de acuerdo. Ella no era la única a la que le gustaban los misterios.

No hablaron mas el tema mientras llegaban a la puerta del apartamento de Clark, claro que podía haberse teletransportado en un circulo mágico fácilmente, pero sabe por experiencia que aparecer de repente en medio de una habitación tiendo a asustar a las personas, y cuando las personas se asustan tienden a ocultar cosas. Tocaron la puerta.

* * *

Dentro del departamento, Clark se encontraba acostado en el sillón de su sala contemplando el techo de su departamento con el ceño fruncido y con miles de pensamientos pasando por su cabeza.

Habia una cosa que lo ha estado molestando desde el primer día en que llego a este mundo, habia intentado ignorarlo pero debido a lo recientes acontecimientos se le ha hecho imposible.

Hay algo malo con él.

No era una teoría, si no un hecho, desde que llego a notado un comportamiento extraño de su parte, al principio fue un cambio sutil y minúsculo, lo atribuyo a angustia de perder su casa, ya había pasado algo parecido al enfrentarse a la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, si no fuera por su ex-novia Lana quien sabe como hubiera terminado. Ella fue su ancla cuando la soledad amenazaba con consumirlo.

Pero ya no era un joven sin experiencia, estaba acostumbrado a afrontar las perdidas y pruebas que el universo ponía en su camino con la mejor actitud que podía y siempre pensado positivo.

Hasta ahora.

Después de un tiempo en este mundo el cambio en su comportamiento se volvió mas notorio, se empezó a volver mas frio, enojado, indiferente, insensible y solitario, se volvió cerrado hasta casi el punto de desconectarse del mundo y quienes lo rodeaban, movido por si mismo en monotonía casi sin importarle lo que le rodea.

La punta del iceberg fue su noche con aquella ángel caído.

¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?! Nunca fue del tipo de chico que tenia sexo con una mujer 5 minutos después de conocerla, mucho menos si esa mujer resulto ser un ángel caído que acababa de asesinar a tres sujetos a sangre fria frente sus ojos. Lo peor de todo es que no sentía remordimiento o culpa alguna.

Algo estaba muy mal con el.

Desde que llego a su casa a estado pensando en todo eso, fue por eso que se encerró en su casa por dos dias sin querer saber nada de escuela, deberes o Rias...

Debia admitir que en ese asunto no se habia comportado como debería, había dejado que su disgusto por la magia e influencia de las creencias afectara su juicio, había juzgado antes de conocer todos los hechos, justo como habían hecho su xenofobico pueblo habia etiquetado a las demás razas como primitivas y salvajes, o peor aun como el ejercito había hecho con el. Se sentía como hipócrita.

Eso no fue lo que sus padres adoptivos le enseñaron, ni lo que sus padres biológicos esperaban de el, se supone que tenia que ser una inspiración para la humanidad, un punto de luz en la oscuridad, un Superman.

No se ha comportado como un Superman por un tiempo.

Pero eso es algo que tenia pensado cambiar.

En ese instante uno golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención. Se levanto con un suspiro creyendo que tal vez era alguno de sus vecinos para pedirle algo, o tal vez era Takeru-san, aunque no entienda por que seria el sin aun no era el día de la renta. Lo que no espero es encontrarse a Rias y Akeno a otro lado.

Lo primero que su cerebro logro captar fue que ellas lo miraron de arriba a abajo bebiendo su apariencia, haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo aunque estaba seguro no llevaba nada que llamara la atención.

Estaba vestido de forma sencilla con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca ajustada sin mangas que abrazaba su musculoso cuerpo, no tenia puesto sus anteojos y llevaba el cabello algo desordenado. Y claro con un impresionante altura era un espectáculo para la cualquier mujer, eso incluía a las dos jóvenes demonio en su puerta, pero Clark era ignorante de todo eso.

"¿Rias-san.?..¿Akeno-san?" Dijo Clark confundido después de recuperarse de su sorpresa, hizo una nota mental para revisar los latidos del corazón o usar su visión de rayos x antes de abrir la puerta.

"Saludos Clark-kun...¿Podemos pasar?" Dijo Rias sonrojándose levemente después de notar que se había quedado demasiado tiempo viéndolo fijamente.

"Ah, si claro, Adelante.." Se hizo a un lado y las invito a pasar recordando sus modales, ademas dos jóvenes hermosas como Akeno y Rias fuera de su puerta llamarían bastante la atención. Una vez dentro dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. "¿Quieren un poco de té?" Habiendo recibido una respuesta afirmativa de ambas fue a la cocina y preparo un poco. "Aquí tienen"

"Gracias Clark-kun" Dijeron al unisono. Tomaron un sorbo dejando saboreando el liquido bajando por su garganta, cuando terminaron Clark finalmente hizo la pregunta que se formo en su cabeza desde que las vio.

"No quiero ser descortés pero ¿Que están haciendo aquí?"

"Ara, Ara, un poco impaciente Clark-kun ¿Acaso no te agrada que estemos aquí?" Dijo Akeno en tono juguetón con su voz musical sonriendo tras su taza. Siempre que Akeno hablaba Clark sentia como los bellos de la nuca se le erizaban, tenia un tono único una combinación entre inocente y sensual que era francamente intoxicante, como el canto de una sirena. Ahora podia comprender mejor por que la mayoría de los alumnos (y algunas alumnas) estaban enamorados de ella.

"No me malentiendan, es solo que no las esperaba tan pronto...ni detrás de la puerta de mi casa"

"Ah ya veo... ¿Y como esperabas que llegáramos Clark-kun?" Dijo Rias con un toque de interés en su respuesta.

"No se, apareciendo mágicamente en mi sala, ... volando a través de de mi ventana por la noche" Se encogió de hombros.

"El hecho de que **seamos** demonios no significa que no podamos hacer cosas normales de vez en cuando" Rias no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, sobre todo por que estaba en lo cierto.

"Supongo que si" Clark estuvo de a cuerdo después de pensarlo un segundo, de vuelta en su Tierra las personas solían creer que era Superman de 24/7, nadie podría creer que se ocultaba como uno de ellos. "Aun no me han dicho por que estan aquí, no creo que solo para verme".

"Mmm ¿Que pasaría si dijéramos que estamos aquí por que disfrutamos de tu compañía Clark-kun?" Comento Akeno con un toque sugestivo mientras sonría de forma sensual inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para hacer notar aun mas su muy desarrollado busto, parecía como si en cualquier momento su camisa estallaría y sus pechos saldrían al aire.

"Entonces sabría con certeza que están mintiendo" Dijo Clark sin dejar que su mirada azul cerúleo se moviera de los ojos violeta de Akeno, pudo notar en su mirada una ligera sorpresa , humor e interés, antes de ser remplazada por su habitual calma.

"No estas totalmente incorrecto Clark, hay algo importante que queremos hablar contigo, pero tambien estamos aquí para para preguntarte como te encuentras" Hablo sinceramente Rias, haciendo que Clark se sintiera un poco culpable y agradecido, a pasado tiempo desde alguien se preocupo por el.

"Gracias" Dijo Clark con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa que Rias y Akeno correspondieron. "¿Y que es aquello tan importante que tienen que preguntarme?"

"Bien.." Rias le dio un sorbo a su taza y miro a directamente a Clark. Ahi estaba esa aura de elegancia que la caracterizaba, no podía comprender como alguien tan joven podía tener un aura tan regia, como si cada movimiento que realizaba estaba perfectamente planeado y ejecutado a la perfección, no debía estar sorprendido después de todo era una especie princesa.

"Nunca fuiste un ser humano... ¿Que eres en realidad?".

Si Rias buscaba algo al hacer esa pregunta se llevaría un gran decepción, el rostro de Clark no mostró ni la mas sorpresa, en realidad ni siquiera parpadeo ante su contundente pregunta.

"¿Que te hace suponer que eso Rias-san?" Clark hablo con total calma.

"Tu aura" Dijo Rias simplemente como respuesta. Al ver gesto interrogante de Clark, Akeno decidió ayudarle.

"El aura es la energía que emite cada ser vivo, esta conformada por la energía espiritual y fuerza vital de cada ser, cuando se tiene cierto control sobre ella puede ser utilizado en forma física, lo que los seres humanos llamarian "Magia" " Explico Akeno levando su mano derecha y creando una pequeña corriente de relámpagos entre sus dedos.

"¿Y que tiene que ver esta _aura_ con su sospecha de que no era humano?" Levanto una ceja curioso.

"Como Akeno dijo Clark-kun, cada ser vivo emite un aura, puede llegar a ser mas débil o mas fuerte dependiendo del poder de la persona, pero lo que nunca cambie es el tipo del aura que tienen" Dijo Rias.

"¿Tipo de aura?"

"Es como si fuera un color Clark-kun, cada clase de especie tiene un color diferente, por ejemplo un demonio puede ser purpura, un angel blanco con azul, un angel caido gris y violeta" Akeno hizo una ligera pausa. "Es diferente con cada especie y no puede imitarse o desaparecer, incluso despues de reencarnar como demonio conservas una parte del aura a la perteneces"

"A si que ¿debido a mi tipo de aura afirman que no soy o nunca fui humano..?"

"Si" Dijo Rias antes de mirar a Clark como si fuera un misterio o un enigma inexplicable. "Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que no eras humano Clark-kun tu aura era mas fuerte y era totalmente diferente a cualquier aura que haya sentido antes.. una mezcla de azul, rojo, y blanco.."

"¿Fue por eso que me reviviste como un demonio?" Interrumpió Clark era una cosa de las cosas que no llego a comprender.

"Si" _y algo mas_.. pero era algo de lo que ella algún no estaba segura de explicar. "Mas extraño aun es que después de reencarnar como un demonio tu aura... _cambio_ "

"¿Cambio? ¿A que te refieres?"

"No lo se exactamente... al dia siguiente después de convierte en un demonio tu aura se transformo... se hizo mas fuerte... ahora es una mezcla entre tu aura anterior, la de un demonio y... una especie de luz dorada"

"¿Luz dorada?"

"Tienes que entente Clark-kun que la luz es dañina para un demonio, como veneno" Explico Akeno. "Es por eso que las lanzas de luz de el angel caido te pudieron causar tanto daño ¿Puedes recordar si te sentiste debil al estar en contacto con ellas?".

"Si lo recuerdo" Hizo una ligera mueca, no era de sus recuerdos mas agradables. "Entonces ¿Que significa esa luz dorada? ¿Es dañina para mi o algo?"

"Lo siento Clark-kun, no lo sabemos" Contesto Rias con un tono de disculpa. En serio no lo sabían, no sabían si podría a llegar a ser dañino o si podria llegar a hacerlo mas resistente a ataques de luz, si fuera este ultimo seria aun mas valioso y si hubiera mas como el... "Por eso quiero saber que es lo que eres Clark-kun,... pude notar que al parecer no estas sorprendido sobre esto ¿o estoy equivocada?"

"No lo estas"

"¿Que eres entonces Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno interesada en su respuesta, esa era la pregunta que buscaban Rias y ella, la que podría ayudar a descubrir el misterio de quien era Clark Kent, por lo que su respuesta la sorprendió a ambas.

"No lo se"

"Pe-pero ¿Como..?" Contesto Rias sorprendida perdiendo por un momento la postura, esa no era la respuesta que buscaban, eso Clark lo sabia muy bien.

"Es una larga historia.."

Había sabido poco después de leer los libros que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo cuestionaran sobre su origen, todo lo que le dijeron hace un momento ya lo sabia de memoria, solo había aparentado que no. Todo desde el principio fue una actuación, sabría que tarde o temprano vendrían a su departamento por respuestas, esa fue una de las razones por la que se quedo dentro, para pensar que podía decir.

"Soy adoptado, mis padres adoptivos me encontraron cerca de su granja cuando era solo un recién nacido..." Y les contó todo, claro que omitiendo detalles sobre la nave espacial que lo dejo aquí, sobre sus poderes, su edad y de que era básicamente de otra Tierra. La mejor forma de mentir es usando una parte de la verdad, y Clark habia aprendido a mentir desde que tenia memoria.

Tal vez algún día pudiera decirles la verdad sobre quien era, pero primero tenia que que confiar en ellas, y eso es algo que solo se da con el tiempo.

* * *

Después de la gran guerra las poblaciones de las tres facciones, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios habían disminuido en gran medida, disminuyendo su poder e influencia. Uno de los lugares donde perdieron mas su influencia fue la Tierra, el hogar de los seres humanos.

Aunque la relación entre los seres sobrenaturales y los humanos han sido tensas en el mejor de los casos, debido a que ahora los seres humanos era la población mas grande tuvieron que hacer varios acuerdos entre ambos para asegurar la supervivencia y e influencia de las otras razas.

La solución para los demonios fueron los _contratos._

Un acuerdo firmado entre un ser humano y un demonio, no muy diferente entre el que se realizan entre los seres humanos, a cambio de los servicios varios de un demonio el ser humano debe pagar al demonio, este pago puede ser a modo de dinero, acciones, y en los casos mas extremos su vida o su alma.

Las acciones que realiza el demonio pueden varias dependiendo del invocador humano, pueden llegar desde acciones simples y ridículas, realizadas por los demonios jóvenes o recién reencarnados, hasta las realizadas por los demonios con mas experiencia que incluyen capturar a un demonio callejero o alguna ocasional criatura que haya escapado del inframundo, pero también menos concurrentes existen las misiones para los demonios mas antiguos y poderosos, que incluyen asesinatos o cosas peores.

Clark ya sabia que era una parte importante y vital como parte de su responsabilidad como demonio, pero eso no significara que le gustara. Es por eso que mientras aparecía en un circulo mágico dentro de la sala del club de ocultismo no intento ocultar su cara de molestia, espero un momento mientras el mareo de teletransportarce a través de medios mágicos.

"Ara, Ara, ¿Como estuvo tu viaje Clark-kun?" La voz Akeno ligeramente burlona hizo que Clark volteara su cabeza para mirarla, han pasado varios idas desde que ella y Akeno fueron a su apartamento, y aun seguía aconstumbrandose a su presencia, sobre todo a la costumbre de Akeno a tomarle el pelo. Al ver la expresión de su rostro Akeno sonrió y parpadeo de forma inocente.

"Encantador..." Dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que un brillo que solo podía ser diversión se formara en los ojos de Akeno. Así era su interacción, ella decía un pequeña broma juguetona y el contestaba con algun comentario ingenioso o con una broma de su parte.

"Bueno... no derramaste el contenido de tu estomago... es una buena señal" Bromeo apenas conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

"Si, un recuerdo agradable.." Gruño Clark recordando su primer experiencia de a través de un circulo mágico. Esta vez Akeno no pudo contener una pequeña risa, el sonido de risa musical de Akeno hizo que Clark sonriera.

"Boucho nos esta esperando en su oficina Clark-kun, parece que tiene algo importante que decir" Dijo Akeno después de parar de reír. Interiormente Clark levanto ceja intrigado por aquello importante que Rias tendría que decir, interiormente se estremeció al pensar en que tal vez lo mandaría a otra tarea. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejarse la cabeza.

"Después de ti, Akeno-san" Inclino la cabeza dejando que fuera Akeno quien guiara el camino, Akeno sonrió levemente, una cosa que había notado sobre el nuevo miembro del club es que siempre se comportaba como un total caballero.

Caminaron en un agradable silencio, no tardaron en llegar a la oficina de Rias, en el momento que se acercaron a la puerta escucharon un "Adelante" desde adentro. Sin mas abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Rias revisando unos papeles en su escritorio. Cuando se detuvieron frente a su escritorio levanto las vista y les sonrió.

"Que bueno que estan aqui" Sonrió alegremente, sus ojos cayeron en su mas reciente miembro. "¿Como estuvo tu trabajo Clark-kun?" Akeno y Rias compartieron una mirada de diversión. Clark las miro con un calma mientras ponía el contrato en el escritorio de Rias.

"Lleve a un adulto en brazos saltando por toda la cuidad solo por que quería saber lo que se siente volar ¿Como crees que me fue?" Levanto una ceja con curiosidad.

"Pudo haber sido peor" Dijo Rias, ese comentario no ayudo a mejorar el estado de animo de Clark. "¿Y como fue tu experiencia viajando a través de un circulo mágico?"

"Mejorando" Dijo Clark mientras tocaba inconscientemente la marca del Clan Gremory en la palma de su mano, era solo visible para aquellos que conocieron de magia. Un recordatorio de lo que se había convertido.

La marca permitía al usuario teletransportarse a travez de un circulo mágico, aunque había ciertas limitaciones, no podía teletransportarse a distancias demasiado largas, ni lugares que no conocieras anteriormente, y tampoco podía teletransportarce a lugares donde haya una gran presencia de magia, como la casa club, a menos que seas del clan Gremory.

"¿Y que es aquello importante de lo que querías hablar Boucho?" Pregunto Akeno.

"Esperaremos hasta que lleguen Koneko-chan y Kiba-kun, ya no han de tardar en llegar" Dijo Rias haciendo que Akeno asintiera, sin mas los tres de ellos se quedaron esperando a los restantes miembros del club, pudo notar que Akeno se encontraba un poco demasiado cerca del espacio privado de Clark haciéndolo ligeramente incomodo, haciendo que Akeno sonriera.

 _Al parecer Clark se estaba adaptando mas rápido de lo que pensaba con los miembros del club, especialmente con Akeno_ Penso Rias. Después de todo tenían algunas similitudes, al momento a su memoria vino los recuerdos de su conversación.

Clark fue adoptado cuando era un bebe recién nacido sin saber quien o lo que era, crecio como un niño normal o casi normal, era mas resistente, fuerte, rápido y listo que cualquier otro niño, cuando maduro lo suficiente eso se hizo mas evidente, por temor a que las personas lo notaran, intento todo lo posible para no llamar la atención, funcione bien... hasta la muerte de sus padres.

Aun puede recordar como sus ojos habían cambiado al contar esos sucesos, pudo notar una gran tristeza, dolor y soledad, eso algo que no podia fingirse, su corazón se apretó dolorosamente al internar imaginarse a un Clark mas joven, solo y sin saber que hacer. Sus ojos se habían movido a su mejor amiga notando como su mirada se oscurecía levemente, sabia donde estaban sus pensamientos, era un tema delicado para Akeno.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, Clark habia salido de su casa y dejado atrás todo rastro del pasado, seguia teniendo 16 años, aun no lo suficiente para ser un adulto, si hubiera seguido ahi tarde y temprano se habrían enterado que era diferente, y la mayoría de las veces las personas actuan con miedo para aquello que no comprenden, fue por eso que huyo, y termino aquí, al otro lado del mundo.

Sin duda una historia creíble y plausible, aunque Rias no podía ignorar sus instintos que decían que habia algo mas importante en la historia de Clark, algo oculto. Por el momento lo dejaría pasar, después de todo sabia que la confianza no se daba de un dia para otro.

Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que llegaran Koneko y Kiba, viendo que toda su nobleza estaba reunida y esperando su palabra, Rias se dispuso a hablar.

"Hace poco recibí un mensaje...ha habido informes de un demonio callejero en la cuidad" Dijo Rias autoritariamente mientras los observaba cuidadosamente. "Ese demonio mato a su maestro y escapo a la Tierra, no sabemos cuantas almas humanas a devorado, ni lo fuerte que se ha vuelto ahora que no hay nadie para controlar su poder, es peligro para todos y tenemos que detenerlo antes de que cobre mas victimas y escape, ¿Entendido?"

"Hai"

"Bien.." Sonriendo satisfecha por la respuesta, se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al escritorio poniéndose en el centro de su oficina, un circulo mágico apareció bajo sus pies y un instante después todos desaparecieron en un destello de luz roja.

* * *

Después de la sensación un poco desconcertarte y poco familiar de ser teletransportado, aunque ahora estaba mejorando, Clark observo a su alrededor. Era una zona solitaria y algo alejada de la civilización, a su alrededor estaba rodeado de grandes arboles y hierbas, la única muestra de presencia humana era la gran mansion descuidada justo frente a sus ojos.

Pudo notar por el estado deteriorado de las paredes, y el descontrolado crecimiento de la vegetación que la mansión no habia sido habitada en mas de una década. Pintura caida, ventanas rotas, agujeros en el techo y el ocasional grafiti en las paredes. En definitiva podía imaginarse a un grupo de adolescentes viniendo en la noche para divertirse, el lugar perfecto para un demonio callejero.

"Koneko-chan ¿Puedes sentirlo?" Pregunto Rias a la mas pequeña del grupo.

"...Esta dentro.." Dijo Koneko en un susurro tranquilo. Había veces que incluso Clark se sorprendía de la calma y tranquilidad con la que se comportaba, excepto cuando comía, en esos momentos podía ver pequeños indicios de el comportamiento normal de una joven de su edad.

"Muy bien" Dijo Rias mientras miraba con cautela la gran mansión. " Por favor, abre el camino Koneko-chan"

Koneko no contesto solo camino hacia adelante de todos y se puso de frente a la gran puerta madera que bloquea la entrada, levanto tranquilamente su mano derecha y de un golpe la puerta estallo en una lluvia de astillas. Clark no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran levemente sorprendidos, pensar que una niña tan pequeña tuviera tal fuerza, bueno es cierto el dicho de que las apariencias engañan.

Pasaron por el agujero donde la puerta había estado y caminaron con cuidado hacia dentro de la mansión, el interior no se veía mejor, madera podría, cubierta de polvo y telarañas, el hogar estaba oscuro pero eso no afectaba en lo mas mínimo a su visión.

En el momento en que Clark dio un paso dentro del lugar, fue recibido con la sensación de estar siendo observado, estrecho los ojos y observo a su alrededor.

"Que tenemos aquí...mmm" Se escucho una voz oscura y maliciosa claramente femenina, que debido al eco del lugar parecía provenir de todos lados. "Unos deliciosos bocadillos" Casi podía jurar que se estaba lamiendo los labios.

Rias dio un paso adelante y hablo con una voz clara y autoritaria. "Mi nombre es Rias Gremory he venido aquí para que pagues por tus crímenes, puedes salir despacio y rendirte ahora..."Su voz se volvio mas seria. "...o tendremos que obligarte a hacerlo" Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes, antes de ser roto por una risa oscura que provenía de un pasillo oscuro en el segundo piso.

"...¿Obligarme?.." Hubo un ligero temblor en el lugar y una sombra grande empezó a surgir, se hizo mas grande a cada segundo. "...Teñiré todo el lugar de rojo con su sangre .." Se hizo visible.

Era una mujer atractiva de no mas de 20 años, largo cabello negro caia por su espalda desnuda, al igual que la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando a la vista un par de atractivos, grandes y redondos pechos. Pero lo que en realidad llamo su atención es que parte inferior desapareció y fue remplazado por lo que parecía el cuerpo de una araña gigante, seis pares de patas enormes la sostenían, tenia varios tentáculos filosos a los costados y en el centro se encontraba una boca enorme en centro con colmillos gigantes y una lengua de serpiente que no dejaba de salivar.

Había leído lo que puede pasar a un demonio callejero, pero nada se comparaba con verlo en persona, ese era el resultado cuando un demonio callejero devoraba las almas de los humanos. El cuerpo mutaba para adaptarse al nueva cantidad de poder.

"Kiba-kun" Dijo Rias llamando a su caballero quien dio un asentimiento y un paso en frente.

"Hai, Rias-sama" Dijo educadamente mientras desabrochonaba la funda que tenia en la cintura y sacaba una espada brillante de metal, planto los pies en el suelo y sujeto la espada con las dos manos.

"¿Crees que una simple espada te servirá?" Dijo el demonio callejero menospreciando al caballero.

"Una espada es todo lo que necesito" Dijo Kiba determina y con una ligera sonrisa.

"Koneko-chan, Akeno, ayudenle" Ordeno Rias.

"Hai" Dijeron ambas mientras caminaban tranquilamente y se ponían al lado de Kiba, estuvo a punto de seguirlas, cuando sintió la delicada y pequeña mano de Rias en su antebrazo, deteniéndolo.

"Quédate atrás y observa la pelea" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa confiada. Dudo un segundo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse atrás y dejar a otros pelear, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, algo en los ojos de Rias le decía que no iba a ser necesario.

El demonio callejero dio un salto desde el segundo piso impulsada con un poderosas patas y cayo en el centro de la sala levantando una nube de polvo, un instante después tres tentáculos salieron como cuchillas con destino al trio de demonios.

Kiba desapareció mas rapido que el ojo humano podía observar y menos de un segundo después apareció hincado a varios metros de distancia, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que tres tentaculos mutilados cayeran al suelo.

"Ahhhh" Grito el demonio callejero, si era de dolor o agonía no lo sabia. Sangre morada salia del lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban sus apéndices, al entrar en contacto con el suelo este se empezó a derretir, como ácido. "¡Maldito bastardo! ¡VOY DESPEDAZARTE!..¡Ghaaa!" Lanzo un rugido que hizo temblar el lugar mientras su apariencia empezaba a cambiar, su boca se expandió casi el doble, todos sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, los ojos cambiaron a un rojo sangre y sus brazos se expandieron el doble terminando con garras largas como cuchillas. "¡LOS DESTROZARE A TOD- Ahhh!"

Fue interrumpida por relámpago que la golpeo en centro de su cuerpo, electricidad amarilla bailo alrededor de ella haciéndola retorcerse y gritar mientras miles de Voltios enviaban choques de dolor por su sistema nervioso, cuando la electricidad se detuvo tenia pequeñas quemaduras por gran parte de su cuerpo, pero unas heridas superficiales como esas no la detendrían, de eso Clark estaba seguro.

"Ara, Ara, parece que alguien tienes que aprender un poco de modales" Dijo Akeno felizmente mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y lamia la punta de sus dedos soltando un gemido sensual en un gesto descaradamente sexual. La mirada de placer en sus ojos violetas lo hizo que los vellos en su nuca se erizaran, Clark gruño levemente al sentir como sus pantalones se empezaron a sentir apretados, al parecer una parte de su anatomía despertó ante el "acto" de Akeno. La oscuridad ayudo a ocultar el color rosado en sus mejillas.

"Ah...¡¿Por que tu maldit-"Antes de que terminara que hablar fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en boca inferior por parte de Koneko. El golpe la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y rompió varios de los dientes.

"Silencio" Incluso a pesar de toda la situación la voz de Koneko no perdía su calma.

Pero la lucha aun estaba lejos de terminar, el demonio callejero se recupero rápidamente y empezó a atacar a los tres demonios con sus tentáculos, intentando aplastarlos con sus patas y cortalos con sus garras.

"Ahora eres un soldado Clark-kun" Dijo Rias a su lado llamando su atención. "Como cada pieza de ajedrez, cada uno tiene una pieza que desempeñar..."

"Lo se" La palabra soldado le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. "Soy un peón ¿No es cierto? Siempre debo estar en el frente de la batalla..."

"El peón es la clasificación mas baja, pero cuando se infiltra en terreno enemigo pude volverse tan rapido como el caballero, tan fuerte y resistente como la torre, o tan poderoso como una reina" Dijo Rias dándole una sonrisa antes de voltear al frente donde se empezaba a desarrollar la batalla. " De todos modos, esta noche aprenderás como pelean los demonios asi que presta mucha atención"

Clark siguió su mirada, para un ser humano normal sin conocimiento de la batalla resultaría nada mas que destellos de luces, ruido y caos. Pero para alguien con una mente tan analítica como Clark era todo lo contrario.

Kiba se movía como una falta de definición demasiado rápido para ser golpeado, manejaba la espada con una maestría impresionante dejando miembros en suelo y cortes en todo el cuerpo del demonio callejero.

Koneko mientras tanto era un tanque con un poder abrumador, se abría camino a golpes poderosos, tomando todos los ataque que no lograba o no intentaba esquivar como si nada, parecía vestimenta tenia algunos cortes, pero su piel se encontraba sin ningun rasguño.

Mientras tanto Akeno solo sonreía tranquilamente mientras esquivaba los intentos de ataques del demonio callejero con una elegancia, elasticidad y destreza, que parecía un baile en vez de una pelea. En sus manos se formaban círculos mágicos dorados de donde salían relámpagos, cada vez que uno impactaba en el cuerpo del demonio callejero, parecía ser del disfrute de Akeno.

No tenia que Akeno tenia un toque de personalidad sádica. Nota mental no molestar a Akeno.

Lo mas impresionante de todo es que los tres peleaban en perfecta sincronía con los demás, es como si supieran exactamente lo que iba a hacer el otro antes de que lo hiciera, como si se leyeran la mente, aunque sabia que eso era posible para un demonio, hacerlo cuando estaban peleando era algo totalmente diferente, es como escribir con ambas manos al mismo tiempo, no imposible pero extremadamente difícil.

Así que la única explicación plausible que encontraba era una gran cantidad de practica, experiencia, y un conocimiento natural de tus compañeros, esta demostración hacia bastante obvio que llevan años de conocerse.

Koneko estrello al demonio callejero contra la pared, rompiéndola y haciendo temblar todo el lugar. Clark frunció ligeramente el ceño escuchar un ligero ruido, su oído a estado mejorando conforme pasan los dias aunque aun faltaba para que volver a su máximo potencial, aisló el sonido de la batalla, algo sencillo con practica, y se concentro en el sonido. Era como... madera rompiéndose.

Sus ojos se abrieron con alarma, y miro al techo justo a tiempo para ver una parte de este romperse y empezar a caer exactamente donde estaba Rias. Actuando por instinto se movió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta, recorrió la distancia que los separaba mas lento de lo que quería, pudo comprender rápidamente que no alcanzaría a molerla del camino y ambos quedarían aplastados. Plan B.

Rias solto un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir como envolvía su brazo alrededor de su delgada cintura y la apegaba a su pecho, un segundo después todo estaba cubierto de polvo y escombros.

* * *

Rias solo pudo lograr emitir un pequeño grito al sentir un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y su cara ser empujada a un musculoso y cálido pecho, a su nariz llego un aroma familiar y embriagador, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por un momento, un instante escucho el sonido de un objeto enorme caer sobre ellos.

Sus ojos se cerraron por instinto para esperar el golpe, escucho el sonido de madera crujir y después de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron levemente. Separo levemente su cara del lugar donde se encontraba y levanto su mirada. Sus ojos chocaron con unos preocupados ojos azul cerúleo.

"¿Estas bien Rias-san?" Dijo Clark con evidente preocupación mientras la seguía manteniendo pegada a su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con tal fuerza que tenia miedo que se saliera de su pecho.

"Estoy bien" Su voz salio en un susurro tan bajo que temia que no la hubiera escuchado, pero por la sonrisa aliviada que le dio supo que si, no supo por que pero los labios de Clark parecían mas gruesos y apetecibles de lo normal. Al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Clark tan cerca del suyo, su aliento en su cara, y su mirada solo en ella, solo sabia que no quería que terminara ese momento.

Se sentía mas segura de lo que habia estado nunca en su vida.

Desgraciadamente nada dura para siempre.

"¡Rias!¡Clark-kun!" El llamado preocupado de Akeno la saco de su ensoñación. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosas y despego la mirada de los ojos de un poco aturdido Clark, casi podia jurar que estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos. Carraspeo un poco.

"¡Estamos bien Akeno! Solo..." En ese momento Rias fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba, y se pregunto que paso para que el techo no los aplastara. Su respuesta llego al ver el brazo izquierdo de Clark extendido y sosteniendo sin ningún esfuerzo alguno varias toneladas sobre su cabeza.

Un segundo después lo arrojo a un lado como si en lugar de varias toneladas de madera, estuviera moviendo una bolsa de plumas, en momentos como este desearía saber que tipo especie era Clark.

Se despego lentamente de Clark al sentir como Kiba, Koneko y Akeno se acercaban, aunque con algo de renuencia.

"¿Se encuentra bien Rias-sama?" Pregunto Kiba al llegar.

"Si estoy, Clark-kun me salvo... pero ¿donde esta el demonio callejero?" Pregunto buscando con la mirada.

"Koneko-chan la lanzo a través de varias paredes, tardara unos momentos en recuperarse" Explico Akeno, como dijo no tardo en escucharse un rugido y el sonido de madera romperse. A través de un gran agujero apareció el demonio callejero, seguramente habia visto mejores días, se encontraba cubierta de cortes, moretones y quemaduras, pero aun de pie.

"Bien, basta de juegos hay que terminar..." Dijo mientras daba un pie hacia adelante dispuesta a terminar todo un su poder de la destrucción, pero una gran mano en su mano la detuvo, volteo a ver al responsable. "¿Que pasa Clark-kun?"

"Deja que yo me encargue de esto Rias-san" Dijo Clark. Rias se sorprendió un poco, estuvo indecisa por un segundo, luego miro de reojo al pedazo de techo que estuvo a punto de caerle encima, y tomo su decisión.

"Esta bien" Quería ver de lo que era capaz Clark. "Pero ten cuidado"

"No hay problema" Dijo Clark con una inclinación de cabeza mientras caminaba a largas zancadas a donde se encontraba el demonio callejero. Esta al verlo gruño y se lamió los labios.

"Sin duda tu seras un platillo delicioso.." Dijo mientras levantaba lanzaba sus tentáculos restantes en su dirección. Clark simplemente siguió caminando como si no le importara, Rias estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, cuando en el ultimo segundo Clark sujeto los tentáculos con sus manos antes de que lo tocaran. "¡¿Como..!?" Ella intento traer de vuelta sus tentáculos, pero no pudo soltar el agarre de Clark.

" No quiero pelear contigo" Escucho decir a Clark mientras soltaba tranquilamente los tentáculos que en seguida volvieron a su dueña. "Rindete no quiero lastimarte"

"¿Que esta haciendo Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno confundida a su lado.

"No lo se" Contesto Rias igualmente confundida.

"¿No quieres lastimarme?... HAHAHA ¡PERO YO SI A TI!" Y se lanzo sobre Clark con sus garras. Las garras solo cortaron el aire, por que Clark dio un gran salto por esquivando el ataque. Pero el demonio callejero no se detuvo siguió atacando intentando golpearlo, destruyendo y cortando todo a su alrededor, cada ves que fallaba se enojaba mas y sus ataques se volvieron mas erráticos.

Lo ojos de todos los presentes estaban en Clark, quien se movía con una velocidad sorprendente, no tan rápido como Kiba, pero la velocidad y fuerza que Clark estaba mostrando era demasiado para un demonio que acaba de reencarnar. El demonio callejero se detuvo para recupera el aliento.

"Solo rindete y todo sera mas fácil" Dijo Clark mientras levantaba sus manos se acercaba al cansado demonio callejero, esta levanto su cara y de un manotazo que lanzo a Clark a través del aire hasta detenerse en un pilar que se rompió por el golpe, el golpe solo pareció haberlo aturdido un poco, cosa que el demonio callejero aprovecho. Antes de que pudiera levantarse fue sujetado por las pierna por uno de los tentáculos y movido de un lado a otro estrellándose en todo el lugar.

"Clark-kun.." Susurro preocupada mientras tenia una batalla interna entre interferir o dejarlo pelear solo, finalmente se mantuvo en su lugar al ver que el demonio callejaro soltaba a Clark, estrellándolo con una pared, este pesar de tener ropa hecha un desastre y unos rasguños en su cara, parecía perfectamente bien.

"Esto acaba ahora" Dijo el demonio callejero mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Clark quien a penas empezaba a levantarse. La calma en su comportamiento confundió a todos.

"Te equivocas, esto ya termino" Dijo Clark tranquilamente confundiendo a Rias. "Esto termino en el momento que dejaste dejaste de prestar atención a tu alrededor"

En el momento que termino esas palabras todos escucharon un crujido, y voltearon hacia arriba, el techo donde se encontraba el demonio callejero empezó a romperse, apenas alcanzo a gritar cuando grandes pedazos de madera y concreta cayeron sobre ella, derribandola y dejando solo su parte superior visible, apenas cociente.

"Nghh.." Solto un gruñido de dolor entre las toneladas de que la contenían. Tranquilamente y sin miedo Clark se acerco hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia de la derribada figura.

"Estuviste demasiada ocupada tratando matarme que no diste cuenta que estabas destruyendo todo el lugar, y terminaste aquí" Dijo Clark mientras se agachaba. "Ahora volverás al inframundo para que respondas por lo que hiciste... solo quiero saber una cosa...¿Por que?"

"Jeje... ¿por que?...por que...prefiero morir... a regresar...a ese infierno..." Dijo con voz pausada mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Vio como Clark empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto confuso. Su ceño se profundizo al escuchar la risa rota y sin vida que salia del demonio callejero.

"Yo era una vez... una hermosa joven con una gran familia... no teníamos mucho, pero eramos felices... estaba enamorada de un joven, tenia sueños, esperanzas... hasta que El llego" Dijo escupiendo con odio la palabra **El,**. "Se llevo todo... mi familia, mi amor.. mis sueños...se los llevo y cuando no creia que podia llevarse mas... se llevo mi cuerpo... y mi alma" Su voz se fue apagando.

"Ese hombre del que hablas ¿era quien te convirtió en demonio?..¿Tu maestro?" Pregunto Clark en un susurro.

"El dijo que era demasiado hermosa y que no iba conformase con tenerme una sola vez... me convirtió en un demonio para poder saciar su lujuria en mi cuerpo cada vez que quería... era solo su muñeca... una muñeca que el podía usar sin que a nadie le importara..." Dijo con voz carente de vida. Rias empezó a sentir nauseas de solo imaginárselo.

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?" No podía ver la cara de Clark, pero podía escuchar la frialdad en su voz, que envió escalofríos por su espalda.

"¿Meses?, ¿años?, ¿Décadas?... el tiempo no importa cuando eres inmortal ... pero yo no olvide..." Su voz se empezó a tornar mas oscura y vengativa. "Recordé cada cosa que me hizo, eso me hizo mas fuerte, vivía con el único propósito de hacerlo pagar... hasta que fuie lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo" Su voz traslucía su locura. "¡Lo torture de las formas mas horrible que se me imaginaron!, disfrute cada segundo de sus gritos de piedad, me burle de sus lagrimas de dolor y cuando todo termine no podía dejar de reír.¡Quería mas! ¡Mas gritos! ¡Mas Sangre! ¡Y vine a aquí a buscarlo!" Estaba gritando y riendo con locura en este punto.

"Lo siento" Dijo Clark con una gran tristeza y compasión. "Pero no puedo permitir que dañes a mas personas inocentes, siento no poder hacer nada" Pudo escuchar la frustración e impotencia en su voz. Posteriormente se dio la vuela y empezó a caminar en su dirección, Rias solo podia mirarlo con tristeza.

Los ojos de Rias se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como el demonio callejero se ponía de pie a duras penas y miraba la espalda de Clark con unos ojos que solo demostraban locura y sed de sangre.

"¡Clark-kun!" Grito haciendo que Clark se volteara y mirara sorprendido como el demonio callejero soltaba un rugido mientras una aura morada la rodeaba. Rias se encontró moviendo en su dirección.

"¡No!¡Quiero mas sangre!" Grito llena de locura mientras abria la boca inhumanamente y una esfera negra de energía empezaba a formarse en su boca. "¡Mueran todos! Aghhhh" Antes que nadie pudiera parpadear Rias ataco con su poder de destrucción golpenadola directamente.

Soltó un chillido horrible mientras el poder de la destrucción borraba de la existencia hasta el ultimo átomo de su ser, todo sucedió en un destello de luz roja. Un segundo después no quedaba ninguna muestra de la existencia del demonio caído.

Se puso a un lado de Clark al ver que se arrodillaba en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el demonio callejero.

"Era la única forma" Dijo las palabras con la mayor compasión que pudo. Podía haber parecido cruel y despiadado matarla, pero su mente sabia estaba demasiado dañada como para recuperarse. Sabia que cosas así pasaban muchas veces con los demonios de alta cuna, su hermano a intentando reducirlo en lo mas que puede, pero incluso el poder de un Super-diablo tiene limites.

"Siempre existe otra forma" Dijo Clark en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta, y sin mirar a nadie salia de la mansión en total silencio.

Rias solo se quedo observando su espalda, incluso después de que se fuera se quedo mirando el lugar donde salio con una mirada de preocupación. Sintió una mano en su hombro y miro que Akeno le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no supo en que momento se habia movido.

"El estará bien, solo necesitara un poco de tiempo" Dijo Akeno intensado animarla. Todos habían escudado el intercambio entre Clark y el demonio callejero, cada uno de ellos había su parte de oscuridad en su vida, debían saber lo que sucedería.

Pero para Rias esas palabras sonaron huecas.

* * *

Clark soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba su mochila en su hombro y ajustaba sus anteojos, Rias pudo haberlo convencido de quitárselos cuando estaba en el club o haciendo misiones, pero había puesto su pie firme al decirle que seguiría usándolos en la escuela. Había vuelto a la escuela al dia siguiente de su charla con Rias y Akeno en su departamento, y como imaginaba los únicos que se dieron cuenta de su ausencia eran los maestros.

No tarse nada en ponerse al corriente con sus deberes, después de todo aquí o en el otro lado del mundo la escuela seguía siendo prácticamente igual.

Ahora se dirigía a su casa después de otro dia de escuela, mas tarde tendría que ir al club de ocultismo, una pequeña parte de el no quería volver, sabia que no podía ignorar lo que sucedió anoche.

La historia del demonio callejero lo habia golpeado con la fuerza de un tren de carga, la vida no era simplemente blanco y negro como todos creían, cuando era Superman todo era sencillo, simplemente tenia que golpear al malo y llevarlo a prisión, nadie se había dado cuenta que nunca nada es tan sencillo.

Se entero de esto cuando era reportero, hay veces en que una historia puede cambiar desde el punto de vista de la persona, un adolescente comete un robo en una gasolinera, las personas lo denominan como un criminal, pero que pasa si el chico necesitaba dinero para alimentar a sus hermanos menores que se estaban muriendo de hambre desde que sus padres los abandonaron, desde ese punto de vista ¿es realmente un crimen tan grande? Es posible que el adolescente vaya a un reformatorio y los niños a orfanatos, muy posiblemente nunca vuelvan a verse.

Eso es lo mismo que sucedía con el demonio, con la excepción de que ella había matado una gran cantidad de inocente, aunque algunas podían justificar el trauma psicológico y emocional que sufrió, pero Clark sabia muy bien que posiblemente ya no tenia salvación. Algo que no quería admitir ya que siempre a creido que nadie estaba mas haya de la salvacion, que siempre habia otra manera.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al dar la vuelta por un calle no alcanzo a ver la figura que venia en dirección opuesta hasta que fue muy tarde. Solo sintió un ligero golpe en el estomago.

"Ayy" Escucho un sonido claramente femenino, al voltear hacia abajo encontró a una joven menuda sentada en suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con la mirada en el suelo. "Creo que golpee un pared" Su acento era claramente europeo.

"Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba ¿Estas bien?" Extendió su mano para levantara. Finalmente ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y tomo su mano, era delicada y pequeña.

"Gracias" Finalmente ella levanto su mirada y Clark se encontro con los ojos mas verdes y brillantes que haya visto. La chica parecia una muñeca de porcelana comparada con Clark, pequeña, una cara ovalada en forma de corazón, piel ligeramente palida y un cabello rubio brillante como el oro. Era muy linda, tenia que admitir.

"Clark Kent" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Asia Argento" Respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida y unos ojos brillantes.

* * *

 **Aquí esta después de Mucho Tiempo Disfruten**


	5. Pimer arco: Asia Argento

**Esperanza en la oscuridad:** _Nuestro favorito Kryptoniano quedo atrapado en el universo HighSchool DxD después de una terrible batalla para salvar su planeta, mientras intenta encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo se dará cuenta que este mundo no es tan simple como el cree, tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos problemas si quiere sobrevivir, romances, batallas, secretos. Caminara por un sendero lleno de oscuridad, intentando evitar que esta lo consuma...¿Lo lograra? ¿O se hundirá en la desesperación poco a poco?_

 **Ni Superman ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen. Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**.

* * *

"Asia Argento" Se presento la bonita chica de cabello dorado. "Es-es u-un placer"

Argento.. si no se equivocaba ese era un apellido italiano. Hizo una pausa mientras miraba detenidamente a la joven mujer con quien había tropezado.

Ella parecía ser una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad, con el pelo rubio largo que fluía por su espalda como una cascada de oro, un flequillo divido sobre la frente y un filamento que sobresale de parte superior e inclinado hacia atrás. Ademas de dos ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas.

Estaba vestida con un traje de monja verde azulado oscuro con detalles en azul claro, una bolsa de correa marrón en la cadera, y unas botas marrones con correas negras. Pero sobre todo presto atención a la cruz plateada en su cuello.

Pudo notar que japones carecía de el acento de los lugareños, ademas que carecía de fluidez, obviamente no era su lengua materna. Su lenguaje corporal y postura indicaba una personalidad nerviosa y tímida, la forma en que desviaba la mirada de sus ojos y como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas era un claro indicativo.

Clark inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era una monja, pero rápidamente supo que era inofensiva, su lenguaje corporal no señalaba ninguna posible agresión, ya sea que sepa que es un demonio o no, ademas de que parecía demasiada inocente para lastimar a alguien.

"Disculpa, soy-soy nueva p-por aquí y creo q-que estoy p-perdida, ¿p-podria darme d-direcciones Clark-san..?"

Su examen de Asia había durado solo un segundo, no es que fuera un paranoico ni desconfiado de todos, la razón es que sus pensamientos son a un nivel mas haya del ser humano y con sus poderes hay veces que las cosas llegan de forma inconsciente y sin su control, eso había creado algunos traumas en su infancia. Nadie quería oír a sus padres haciéndolo a unos metros de distancia, sintió un escalofrió, _no_ _pienses en eso, no pienses en eso._

Hablando claramente en ingles, después de todo la mayoría de Europa tenia un conocimiento decente del idioma, el respondió. "Por supuesto, ¿A donde quieres ir?"

Ella pareció sorprendida por un momento, antes de sonreír y aplaudir con alegría. "Ah, gracias a dios, ¡Alguien que habla ingles!"

Clark sonrió para ocultar el ligero estremecimiento ante la mención de Dios. El hecho de que exista un ser tan poderoso que decir su nombre cause algo así, es aterrador. El poder que debe de tener esta mas haya de su comprensión.

"Mi japones no es muy fluido, es un gran alivio encontrar alguien con quien hablar correctamente, me preguntaba si me pudieras ayudar a llegar a-"Hizo una pausa como un leve gruñido salio de su estomago.

Ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se disculpo en japones, ingles e italiano.

Sonriendo de forma tranquilizante hablo con amabilidad. "Si tienes hambre conozco un lugar agradable donde venden comida deliciosa, yo mismo me dirigía a ese lugar en este momento, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

"Ah, b-bueno, n-no quiero s-ser una m-molesita" Dijo con incertidumbre. "A-ademas n-no tengo t-tanta hambre.." Otro gruñido de su estomago hizo que se sonrojara aun mas y se mordiera el labio.

"Su estomago parece estar en desacuerdo Asia-san" Comento con una ligera sonrisa. "Insisto, siempre es mejor comer acompañado"

"D-de acuerdo" Acepto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bien, el lugar no esta lejos de aquí, cuando terminemos te ayudare a encontrar la iglesia"

"Bueno... ¡E-espera! ¿C-como sabia usted que voy a la iglesia?" Ladeo la cabeza y lo mira con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

Clark levanta una ceja lentamente y señala su atuendo. "Es una monja, ¿no Asia-san?, la iglesia seria una suposición obvia." Señalo con un simple encogimiento de hombre.

"Ah... por supuesto" Ella murmuro avergonzada.

* * *

Llegaron al restauran en unos pocos minutos, debido a la hora que era no habia muchas personas, por lo que fueron rápidamente ubicados en una mesa, donde una joven camarera les tomo su orden con una sonrisa cortes. Asia no contaba con mucho dinero por lo que Clark se ofreció a pagar por todo, cuando ella estuvo a punto de objetar, Clark se adelanto.

"No seria muy cortes de mi parte si no lo hiciera, después de todo yo fui quien te invito Asia-san" Hablo de forma diplomática. Asia termino de aceptar aun que con algo de renuencia murmurando un pequeño gracias.

La camarera se alejo para traer sus pedidos, dejando a los dos jóvenes uno frente a el otro. Clark, observando que Asia se encontraba un poco nerviosa, decidió comenzar una conversación. Siempre a sido considerado como una persona seria, distante, y algo tímido por la mayoría, pero la realidad es otra, algunas personas que lo conocían verdaderamente dirían que tiene un carisma único, haciéndolo capaz de hacer amistada con quien quisiera.

Asia no fue la excepción, conforme los minutos pasaban se mostraba mas abierta y participativa en la conversación, compartiendo detalles y preguntando cuando no entendía algo, sus ojos brillaban mientras Clark contaba algunas experiencia de su vida en la granja de sus padres.

"A mi madre casi de le daba un infarto cuando encontró los pollos en su cajón de ropa" Clark contaba con cariño una historia de su infancia, una sonrisa sincera se extendio por su cara ante el recuerdo. "Ma no estaba muy contenta... aun recuerdo a mi Pa apenas conteniendo su risa intendando calmar a mi madre" Martha Kent era una mujer fuerte con gran autoridad. "Esa fue la ultima vez que meti a escondidas animales a la casa" Suspiro con un poco de nostalgia.

"¡Debe de haber sido increíble vivir en una granja!, rodeado de animales, arboles y todo eso" Asia hablaba como una niña extasiada con una gran sonrisa en su cara soñadora.

"Si, lo era, sobre todo los atardeceres cuando el Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte iluminando todo el campo de trigo... era como un mar de oro que se extendía hasta donde se extendía la vista" Mirar el atardecer era su pasatiempo favorito, cuando un podía volar atravesaba la atmosfera y se quedaba mirando el Sol por horas hasta que se ocultaba.

"Sus padres parecen muy buenas personas Clark-san, deben de estar orgullos de tener como hijo a alguien tan amable y bondadoso" Asia declaro inocentemente con una sonrisa, no sospechaba el impacto que esas palabras tendrían en Clark.

Clark sintió como si le dieran un golpe en pecho, el recuerdo de los Kent aun seguía muy fresco en su cabeza. Gracias a su memoria perfecta es como si ellos estuvieran con el todo los dias a cada hora, aun podia escuchar la voz de su padre en la cama del hospital..

" _P-prometeme que usaras tu dones para ayudar" Había respondido sin vacilar afirmativamente, intentando contener el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su boca. "No podria estar mas orgulloso de ti.." Fue su ultimo susurro antes que su corazón se detuviera. El ultimo latido de su corazon quedo grabado en su memoria como un eco que nunca podrá olvidar, esa era su maldición, que no importa que tan rapido, fuerte o inteligente sea nunca podrá salvar a todos._

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron por un segundo, parpadeo rápidamente para alejar la picason en sus ojos y solo alcanzo a responder con un ligero tembló casi imperceptible. "Gracias"

"De nada" Asia ladeo la cabeza ligeramente mirandolo con esos grandes ojos brillantes, estaba vez con un tinte de preocupación. "¿Esta bien Clark-san?"

"Estoy bien" Clark le dio rápidamente una sonrisa falsa perfectamente ensayada, Asia se le quedo mirando por unos momentos no totalmente convencida. Cambio de tema rapidamente. "No eran mis verdaderos padres".

"¿H-he?" Soltó Asia confundida.

"Los Kent no son mis verdaderos padres" No supo por que estaba diciendo esto, tal vez por que no había tenido una verdadera conversación con otra persona en mucho tiempo, alguien que no lo juzgaria, algún amigo, alguien en quien confiar, después de todo a pesar de ser un extranjero, no esta exento del sentimiento de la soledad. "Ellos son mis padres adoptivos, me encontraron en un campo cuando era solo un bebe y me criaron como su hijo"

"P-parece que tenemos eso en común" Declaro Asia llamando la atención de Clark. Le contó como fue dejada cuando era una bebe frente a una iglesia, y como fue levantada por esta. Incluso le contó como se mantuvo protegida de todo y que nunca tuvo amigos o alguien importante.

Clark podia identificarse en eso con Asia, sentirse en una burbuja sin poder encajar con los demas niños, viendo como todos se divertían, sintiéndose un extraño. Si no fuera de fuera por el amor de sus padres adoptivos, su ex-novia Lana y su amigo Pete, no sabia que hubiera hecho. Tal vez por eso las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pensara.

"Yo podria ser tu amigo Asia-san" Soltó haciendo que los ojos y boca de Asia se abrieran.

"¿E-en s-serio?" Hablo temblorosa mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar de emoción. Al ver su expresión Clark no tuvo ninguna duda.

"Por supuesto" Sonrio.

"Gracias, Gracias" Una lagrima se escapo de su ojo mientras le daba una grande y brillante sonrisa. Clark podía haber jurado que esa sonrisa había iluminado todo el lugar, hizo que un calor agradable se formara en su pecho.

La camarera llego unos momento después con su comida, el ambiente entre Clark y Asia ahora era mas calido mientras ambos disfrutaban de sus alimentos, de vez en cuando Clark observaba de reojo a Asia, y fue como un rayo de luz iluminara su cerebro.

Finalmente podía entender por que se había abierto de esa forma con Asia de todas las personas, eso era por que ambos era muy parecidos, tenían demasiadas cosas en común ademas de ser huerfanos, ambos se sentía extraños, marginados, solos, ambos buscaban ayudar a los personas y disfrutaban de ello, por que era lo correcto.

Sonrió sinceramente, al parecer había encontrado una persona que pudiera entenderlo. No importa que el era ahora un demonio y ella una monja, como le dijo a Asia se convertiría en su amigo.

¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

"No puedes ser su amigo"

"¿Por que no?, ella no es ningún peligro para nadie"

"Es una monja ¡Por su puesto que es un peligro!"

"¡El que sea sea una monja no significa nada Rias-san!"

"Ara, Ara, vaya problema que tenemos aquí" Akeno declaro con una mano en su mejilla y soltando un suspiro mientras miraba a su mejor amiga y el nuevo miembro del Club enfrentarse en una acalorada discusión, cada uno tercamente negándose a ceder.

Sentados a su lado Kiba y Koneko no tuvieron mas que estar de acuerdo con la sacerdotisa del rayo, cada uno de ellos sabia lo terca y obstinada que podia ser Rias. Lo que no esperaban era que Clark, quien se había comportado tan tranquilo hasta ahora, fuera igual que ella.

Todo había comenzado por una conversación inocente entre Clark y Akeno, como siempre Akeno intentaba hacer sentir incomodo al joven moreno, se le hacia muy divertido verlo removerse incomodo cuando se le quedaba observando fijamente o cuando invadia su espacio personal y pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, su rostro se tornaba rojo y se disculpaba alejándose de la forma mas cortes posible, a pesar de que era Akeno la culpable, cada vez que lo hacia le sacaba una sonrisa, sabia lo que un cuerpo como el suyo podía causar en un hombre, pero el hecho de que fuera Clark lo hacia mas entretenido ya que no se comportaba como normalmente lo haría un hombre normal. Era tan sencillo lograr hacerlo sentir nervioso que no dejaba de divertirla. Akeno contaba con un sentido del humor peculiar.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que Clark que hablo sobre Asia. Las cejas de Akeno se había alzado con sorpresa al enterarse que Clark se había hecho amigo de una monja, sobre todo conociendo lo introvertido que es, aunque tal vez introvertido no se la palabra para describirlo, solitario tal vez sea mejor. No sabia que decir o que pensar al enterarse de eso, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue decirle a Clark que se alejara de ella, que podia ser un peligro para el. Persuadirlo para que pensara las cosas.

"¡¿Que tu hiciste que..?!" Desafortunadamente otra persona habia estado pendiente de su conversación. Rias no lo había tomado con calma. Pudo ver con Rias se levantaba de su escritorio con rapidez y observaba a Clark con una expresión que denotaba que no era nada feliz.

Pudo sentir a Clark tensarse a su lado y como su expresión se tornaba mas calmada y seria, supo en ese instante que solo podía significar problemas. No se equivoco.

Y así es como terminaron en este problema.

Rias exigió cualquier información sobre la joven monja, Asia, y como fue que la había conocido. Clark claramente no contento con que alguien le ordene habia contestado con calma y con voz tranquila todo lo sucedido esta tarde, o al menos eso dijo el. Clark respondió que era un asunto sin importancia y que era asunto suyo y de nadie mas.

Los demás miembros solo hicieron una mueca ante las palabras de Clark, eran como echarle gasolina a un fuego, una terrible idea y que solo traería caos.

Esas palabras solo hicieron enojar a Rias, _¿que no era asunto suyo? ¡Ella era su Rey, Rias Gremory heredera del Clan Gremory!. ¿Quien se creia era? Calmate_ , se repetia, no sabe lo que esta haciendo, acaba de convertirse en un demonio.

Soltó un suspiro para contener su temperamento. "No quiero que vuelvas ver a esa monja, Asia o como se llame, nunca, ¿Entendido?" Ordeno Rias mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su muy dotado busto.

"No"

"¿No?" Repito Rias. No dejo que su temperamento saque lo mejor de ella, pero aun estaba molesta.

"Así es, no" Repitió Clark lentamente y con fuerza para que la escuchara.

Rias empezó a sentir como su temperamento empezaba a salir, ¡Clark Kent era el hombre mas exesperante que haya conocido nunca!. Una aura roja empezó a rodearla agrietando el suelo a sus pies y creando una corriente de viento, solto un suspiro para calmarse. "Clark-kun, no puedes hacerte amigo de una monja, ella pudo haberte estado manipulado, ¡no puedes ser tan ingenuo!"

C _álmate Clark, solo es una adolescente,_ se repetía el kryptoniano, una muy hermosa demonio, con un cuerpo muy desarrollado y con curvas de infarto, pero a pesar de todo una adolescente, es normal que sean impulsivos y que digan cosas sin pensar. Tu también eres un adolescente, una voz susurro en su cabeza, pero la ignoro. No podia dejar que las palabras de Rias lo afecten.

"¿Por que?" Dijo Clark frunciendo el ceño e imitando la misma postura de Rias, tenia mas impacto debido a su impresionante altura.

"¿Por que, que..?" Repitió Rias.

"¿Por que debería hacer lo que me dices, Rias-san?" Repito Clark de forma rebelde. Tal vez las hormonas estaban empezando a afectarlo, o tal vez era su nueva naturaleza demoníaca.

Por que si no lo haces podrías ser exorcizado y desaparecer para siempre, Por que no quiero que mueras, Por que me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te lastimen. Rias podia haber dicho alguna de esas cosas, pero como estaba tan molesta, respondió por impulso.

"¡Por que yo te lo ordeno, por eso!" Exclamo Rias en voz alta mirando a Clark con fuego en sus ojos y con la respiracion agitada.

"Ya veo.." Soltó Clark simplemente mientras miraba a Rias sintiendo una sensación de tristeza y decepción.

De repente Clark se sentía muy cansado, no encontraba sentido alguno en esta conversación, nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a Rias, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sin previo aviso uso su supervelocidad y creando una ligera ráfaga de viento llego al escritorio de Rias, tomo el contrato que estaba encima, y un instante después se encontraba al otro lado, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

Rias fue tomada por sorpresa y apenas pudo registrar el despliegue de velocidad de Clark, observo sus movimientos y miro con atención como se detenía en la puerta.

Clark estaba de espalda por lo que no podían ver su cara. "Un dia me pediste que confiara en ti Rias-san, a pesar de todo lo que me enseñaron sobre demonios y esas cosas te di la oportunidad de demostrar quien eras... y no me arrepentido de ello" Hizo una pausa y volteo la cabeza mirando a Rias con una absoluta confianza y seguridad en si mismo. "Ahora te pido yo a ti.. que confies en mi" Una vez dicho eso despareció en un arranque de velocidad.

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes

"Clark-kun "Murmuro Rias. Se quedo mirando el lugar por donde Clark habia salido, finalmente salio de aturdimiento al sentir una mano en su hombro.

"¿Estas bien Rias?" La voz de Akeno tenia un tinte de preocupación. Rodia sentir la mirada de los demas miembros de su nobleza sobre ella, preocupados.

"Si, estoy bien" Dijo ausentemente mirando la puerta. Era mentira. Tenia un terrible presentimiento acerca de Clark, solo podría esperar que estuviera equivocaba. _El estara bien, se repetia, pero eso no lograba calmarla._

* * *

Clark se estaba tomando las cosa con calma mientras se dirigía a la dirección del contrato. No entendía por que se sentía tan triste después de lo sucedido con Rias. Después de pensarlo por un rato se dio cuenta que pudo haber actuado un poco por sus impulsos.

Había esperado una respuesta similar al haber hablado de Asia, despues de todo los demonios y la iglesia no se encuentran en buenos términos, lo que no había esperado era la actitud de Rias. Había esperado que ella comprendiera un poco su punto de vista, pero al parecer se equivoco.

Ella lo llamo ingenuo. _¡Ja! ¿Ingenuo el? Ridiculo_. Es practicamente un detector de mentiras ambulante, podía escuchar el mas mínimo cambio en el ritmo de su voz y corazón, podia observar hasta el mas minimo micromovimiento de los músculos, el calor corporal, oler el olor mas leve, incluso podia ver las señales nerviosas en su cerebro. ¿Cuantas personas podrían ocultarle algo? No muchas.

Si ella creí eso de una simple joven que no conocia, ¿Como reaccionaria al enterarse que es un extraterrestre?, es algo que no le gustaría averiguar en un futuro próximo.

Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, Rias era una buena persona, algo terca, orgullosa y testaruda, _¿Y tu no lo eres?_ , pero a pesar de todo una buena persona. Ese era el principal motivo por el que seguia a su lado. También ayudaba que era increíblemente hermosa, y el era un hombre despues de todo.

Clark no era indiferente de las mujeres hermosas, Lara, Lois, Lana, Wonder Woman, Rias, Akeno, etc. Incluso Asia y Koneko poseían una belleza singular, se veían inocente y frágiles, aunque conocía que Koneko no era nada fragil, tal vez era su educación o naturaleza pero ellas inspiraban sentimientos protectores en Clark, como si fuera su responsabilidad protegerlas de la oscuridad de este mundo. Estaba seguro que la mayoría pensaba lo mismo, tal vez por eso existía ese gusto extraño por las Lolis.

Unos minutos después llego finalmente al lugar donde debía de estar el invocador, era una casa de tamaño medio, un poco alejada del resto, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Solo esperaba que el que lo invocara no le pidiera hacer algo ridículo, no se encontraba de humor para eso.

Levanto su mano para golpear la puerta y noto como al primer golpe esta se abria por si sola. Extraño, pero nada alarmante, tal vez olvidaron cerrarla o el invocador lo estaba esperando. Dio un paso y entro a la casa.

Fue recibido con una sensación extraña pero familiar pero no lo suficiente para identicicarla, se sentia como algo extranjero... no podía explicarlo y eso que sabia de memoria el diccionario. ¿Acaso era un mal presentimiento? No, imposible.

Los Kryptonianos habían evolucionado hasta un punto que habían suprimido casi todos sus impulsos animales y emociones, eso incluía los instintos. En lugar de esas emociones que consideraban "salvajes" se refugiaban en la lógica fría. A pesar de ser cridado por seres humanos, y que actuara y se veia como uno de ellos, Clark seguía manteniendo una mente Kryptoniana, por lo tanto confiaba mas en las probabilidades y sus sentidos.

Estaba solo en un casa desconocida, de noche y el lugar tenia un aura extraña, eso aumentaba la probabilidad de una amenaza o peligro, pero aun era demasiada baja para preocuparse. Hasta que su nariz capto un olor... Hierro.

Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente, el olor era muy familiar y a la vez extraño para el, pero solo significaba una cosa, las probabilidades de una amenaza aumentaron de manera significaba, después de todo la sangre no auguraba nada bueno.

Se movió de forma automática a súper velocidad en la dirección de donde provenía la sangre, termino en una sala iluminada por unas velas, sus pasos se dirigieron directamente a la horrible escena en el centro de la sala.

Un cuerpo masculino se encontraba en el suelo, poseía múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo, ninguna fatal y sus miembros fueron cortados por algo filoso, una cuchilla, y muy filosa si fue capaz de cortar hueso y carne en un solo corte limpio. Su nariz super-sensible se arrugo al llegarle el olor nausabundo de la sangre. Poseía suficiente conocimientos médicos para saber una cosa, este tipo estaba vivo cuando lo descuartizaron, se debió de haber desangrado hasta morir. Una muerte horrible y dolorosa.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Quien hizo esto?

¡Bang!

Las mayoría de las personas no pueden comprender lo que se necesita para poder esquivar una bala, es una hazaña que muy pocos pueden lograr. Primero se necesita un oído sensible para escuchar el disparo, lo cual es muy difícil ya que la bala normal viaja un poco mas lento que la velocidad del sonido, eso te da un minúsculo tiempo para reaccionar.

Lo siguiente que necesitas es inteligencia, velocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos. Inteligencia para saber que hacer en esa situación, velocidad para tener la oportunidad de hacer algo y reflejos para que tu cuerpo sepa que hacer sin necesidad de una orden del cerebro.

Clark poseía estas cualidades, pero esto incluso no evito que la bala lo golpeara. Después de todo el sonido del arma provino de unos metros desde su espalda, ademas el no estaba acostumbrado a esquivar una bala, siendo que era invulnerable y todo eso. Aun no a probado su invulnerabilidad y no va a hacerlo ahora, un que creía que era lo suficiente para resistir un disparo. Pero para su mala suerte la bala se movió mas rápido, mucho mas rápido que una bala normal.

La bala se dirigía directamente a su corazón, pero gracias a sus súper poderes pudo moverse lo suficiente para que golpeara en su hombro derecho. Gruñó mientras sentia como la bala atravesaba la piel y el musculo grueso, hasta al golpear uno de sus huesos, deteniéndola. Dolía, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor.

"Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta, lograste evitar que te diera en el puto corazón, bueno parece que eso hara todo mas entretenido, disfruto tanto un reto como el coño de una puta" La voz provino de la espalda de Clark, claramente del tipo que le disparo.

Aun sin verlo, lo primero que Clark noto al escuchar su voz es que el tipo era probablemente un loco, tenia el tono inconfundible de un perfecto lunático, y si por el estado del cuerpo en la sala y las palabras que decía supo que también era un sádico. Genial lo que necesitaba, un loco psicópata sádico con un arma que puede dañarlo. Volteo a mirarlo.

El aspecto del sujeto solo corroboraba la descripción de Clark. Un tipo alto cabello blanco y ojos rojos sedientos de sangre y una inquietante sonrisa en su rostro. Si, definitivamente un lunático. Vestía una gabardina negra abierta con lineas doradas, abajo una camisa y pantalones blancos. Pero lo que realmente llamaba eran sus armas. Una espada de luz en la mano derecha y un arma en la izquierda, que después de una rápida revisión con sus rayos x, supo que no era un arma normal, sus bala brillaban con una luz blanca.

Bueno eso explicaba por que atravesó su piel, y por que su hombro quemaba como el infierno.

"¿Quien eres tu?" Exclamo mientras se ponía en guardia, tratando de ignorar el ardor de su herida.

"Uh...Oh olvide presentarme que descortés de mi parte" Hizo una reverencia burlona y extendió sus manos mientras gritaba. "Damas y caballeros, soy Fredd Sellzen el mas increíble, genial bastardo, hijo de puta exorcista que ha existido nunca" Fredd sonrió de forma siniestra y lo señalo con su espada. "Y tu eres un jodido demonio... y voy a liberarte de todos tus pecados, arrancandote las pelotas y llenado este lugar con tu sangre mientras gritas por misericordia". Después de escuchar eso Clark solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

"Estas totalmente loco" Respondió Clark furioso. "Mataste y torturaste a una persona inocente.."

"¿Inocente?" Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rio con locura y satisfacción. "Ese maldito pagano, hijo de puta jodía con putos demonios merecía cada una de las cosas que hice... y ahora.."Una sonrisa inquitiante se extendio por su cara y se lame los labios. "¡Es tu turno!" Grita mientras balancea su espada en su dirección.

Clark da un paso atrás esquivando a penas la huelga que estuvo a punto de cortar su garganta, ese exorcista Fredd es demasiado rápido para ser un ser humano, claramente habia sido entrenado toda su vida para matar demonios, adquiriendo con ello habilidades sobre-humanas, y con esa herida que Clark tenia, no se encontraba en la mejor posición.

Siguió esquivando lo mejor que podía los ataque de Fredd, buscando una apertura para atacar, pero claramente Fredd poseia experiencia peleando con oponentes mas rápidos, haciéndole mas difícil evitar sus huelgas. Tenia una sonrisa maníaca en su cara mientras sus golpes tomaban mas velocidad, ejercía su espada de luz como un experto. Lo tomo con sorpresa como sus movimientos cambiaron de un segundo a otro, se volvieron mas salvajes y erráticos, haciéndole mas difícil predecir su siguiente movimientos. Un dolor en la heridad de su hombro lo hizo perder la concentración dejándolo vulnerable a un ataque.

"Agggg" Gruño al sentir como la cortaba su pecho, a penas logro moverce hacia atrás dejando una herida horizontal a travez de su pecho, evitando una herida mas profunda. Puso una mano en la herida sintiendo la sangre escurrir entre sus dedos, frunció el ceño al sentir la quemadura en la herida debido a la magia santa de la espalda.

"Ahh duele ¿no es, asi? maldito demonio" Fredd se llevo su espada frente a su cara y lamio la sangre rojo en la punta, soltando un gemido de placer. "Mmm el sabor de la muerte... delicioso" Se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Ignorando el dolor de sus heridas Clark se movió esquivando las huelgas de la espada de Fredd, un paso a la izquierda, un movimiento de la cintura y un giro de cuello, era lo que hacia mientras esperaba una apertura. Pudo notar que a pesar de su velocidad sobre-humana, Fredd carecía de la resistencia casi ilimitada de Clark, su respiración se había vuelto irregular y gotas de sudor caian por su frente, de seguro la velocidad tomaba un peaje en su cuerpo, por lo que espero hasta que su cansancio lo hiciera cometer un error. Solo esperara que fuera rápido, la cercanía de la energía santa lo estaba afectando a el tambien.

Clark sintió el sudor bajar por su frente debido a la cercanía de la espada santa, s _olo un poco mas_ se repetia mientras esquivaba otra huelga a su centímetros de arrancarle la cabeza, e _spera tu oportunidad...Ahi._

Extendió su mano izquierda y sujeto la muñeca del exorcista a milimetros de que esta lo partiera por la mitad, apretó con fuerza hasta escuchar un chasquido, la espada cayo al suelo. Fredd levanto las cejas con sorpresa y abrió la boca para gritar cuando el puño derecho de Clark se estrello en su estomago. Escupio un pegote de sangre mientras salia volando y se estrellaba al otro lado de la sala dejando una grieta en la pared enorme, para luego caer como un muñeco de trapo al suelo.

"Uff" Clark soltó un suspiro de cansancio. La bala en el hombro quemaba y la sangre bajaba por su brazo goteando en el suelo, y la herido en el pecho... podía sentir como sanaba muy lentamente. Eran heridas menores en el cuerpo mas altamente denso se un Kryptoniano, aun que debía de sacar la bala lo mas pronto posible. Una risa maníaca hizo que olvidara sus heridas y mirara como Fredd luchaba por levantarse.

"Uhg esa fue.. una buena jugada, maldito hijo de puta" Gruño Fredd mientras se ponia de pie de forma temblorosa, tenia una gran sonrisa con sus dientes manchados de rojo, y sus ojos parecian bañados en sangre. "Me divertí mucho hijo de perra... pero ahora es ¡Hora de que mueras!" Grito mientras levantaba su arma y disparaba hacia Clark.

Reaccionando rápidamente tomo la mesa a su lado arrojándola hacia Fredd , las balas golpearon la mesa de madera rompiendo en docenas de fragmentos. Eso le dio suficiente tiempo para lanzare hacia el exorcista por un su flanco derecho, Fredd lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo, apunto su arma en su dirección y disparo sin parar de reír. Clark sintió una bala golpear su muslo izquierdo haciéndolo trastabillar, pero no se detuvo, en lugar de eso dio un salto con su puño en alto y lo trajo con fuerza directamente a la cabeza del exorcista, haciendo acopio de sus reflejos sobrenaturales alcanzo al ultimo segundo evitar el puño de Clark, pero no sin consecuencias.

Su puño golpeo el suelo con una fuerza colosal haciendo temblar todo la casa, creando una onda de choque que rompió los cristales en toda la casa, arrojo a Fredd y todos los muebles de la sala en diferentes direcciones. Donde golpeo el puño ahora había una cráter de tres metros de diámetro.

Clark respiraba profundamente mientras hacia una mueca al sentir el dolor en su pierna haciendo que se arrodillara, podía sentir como la bala empezaba quemar, seguida de la sensacion de debilidad. Relajo su cuerpo y suspiro para tratar de ignorar el dolor, bajando su guardia.

Gran error.

Un gran golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo dejo aturdido haciéndole caer al suelo, su visión se volvió borrosa y apenas pudo mover su cabeza para mirar a Fredd. Su ropa era un desastre de cortes y polvo, de su boca y la frente se escapaba sangre. Pero sus ojos brillaban con locura mientras sujetaba su arma con su unica mano util.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando bajas tu guardia, hijo de puta" Rio con locura y golpeo el rostro de Clark con el mango de su arma con toda su fuerza.

Clark podía sentir como su labio se partía y el sabor de la sangre llegaba a su boca, su mandíbula dolía como el infierno y casi estaba seguro que estaba rota. Sus oídos zumbaban y no podía pensar con claridad.

Antes de que su cabeza pudiera aclararse el exorcista lo golpeo de nuevo, la parte trasera de su cabeza se hundió un poco en el suelo del lugar, su ceja se abrió y la sangre de la herida cubrió su ojo derecho haciéndolo ver rojo, casi podía imaginar el moretón negro que se formaría en su ojo.

Escucho la risa maníaca del exorcista y usando su pierna lo golpeo en medio de sus piernas. Escucho un gemido de agonía y una maldicen. Un movimiento no muy elegante, pero le gano algo de tiempo.

Alcanzo a poner se de cuclillas pero se detuvo al sentir un frio acero en su frente. Fredd le apuntaba con su arma.

"Maldito demonio hijo de puta" Maldijo escupiendo al suelo un pegote de sangre. "Es hora de que te vayas al puto infierno" Puso su dedo en el gatillo. Clark no parpadeo mientras miraba fijamente el arma de Fredd. _Asi que es asi como termina_ pensó tranquilamente mientras veía a Fredd apunto de apretar el gatillo.

Extrañamente sus pensamientos finales se dirigieron a Rias. Se pregunto que haría ella al enterarse de su muerte, seguramente se molestaría y lo maldeciría por dejarse morir, se pregunto si se entristecería, solo esperara que no llorara, nunca le gusto ver llorar a una mujer.

"KYAAAA" Un grito fementido atrajo la atención del exorcista y el Kryptoniano. El responsable del grito hizo que los ojos de Clark se abrieran con sorpresa.

Asia tenia las manos en su boca y sus ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y miedo mientras miraba el cadáver tirado en la sala. Vio como su mirada se dirigía a ellos, reconocimiento y sorpresa llego al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

"¿Que crees que estas haciendo aquí monja?, ¡Se supone que deberías estar manteniendo la puta barrera!" Grito Fredd a Asia sacándola de su aturdimiento.

"¿Q-que e-esta p-pasando a-qui?... ¿C-clark-san?" Pregunto temblorosa.

"Asia-san" Respondió Clark. La mirada del exorcista iba de uno a otro en evidente confusión, pero después una sonrisa enferma se formo en su cara.

"¿Asi que se conocen?" Pregunto con una risa. "Quien lo hubiera imaginado ¡Una monja y un puto demonio! ¡Esto es tan irónico!"

"¿U-un demonio..?" Repitio Asia mirando a Clark con sorpresa.

"Asi es, soy un demonio Asia-san" Confeso Clark viendo como Asia negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

"N-no p-puede ser.."

"Uggg ¡Ya basta de estupideces!" Grito Fredd mientras apretaba el arma en la frente de Clark. "Es hora de irte al infierno"

"¡No! ¡Espere Fredd-sama!" Grito Asia para sorpresa de los presentes. Camino hacia ambos mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. "P-por favor se lo s-suplico no lo haga d-daño.."

Clark abrio los ojos con sorpresa y solo atino a susurrar su nombre. "Asia.."

Fredd no tomo bien la interrupción de Asia, sus dientres se apretaron y su cuerpo se tenso. "¡Callate estúpida!¡Es un maldito demonio! " Gruño mientras empeza a apretar el gatillo...

Asia tomo el brazo derecho de el exorcista mientras lagrimas caían por su mejillas. "P-por favor, e-el es mi amigo..." Susurro deseperada.

"¡Maldita puta!" Grito Fredd furioso mientras le daba un manotazo en el rostro con la mano que no sostenía el arma. El golpe arrojo a Asia al suelo y dejo una gran marca roja en su mejilla, Clark sintio unas cantidades alarmantes de ira, lo único que lo contenía de partirle la cara a Fredd era el arma apuntando en su cabeza. "¡Quédate abajo! Cuando termine con este puto demonio seguiré contigo... si quieres ser una puta me encargare de que seas una... cuando termine contigo monja suplicaras por que meta mi polla en tu apretado coño" Sus ojos recorrieron con lujuria el cuerpo de Asia.

La insinuación del exorcista hizo que Clark sintiera como si algo explotara dentro de su cuerpo, sintió como todas sus energías regresaban de golpe, en un arranque de ira y poder tomo el arma en su frente y apretó con todas sus fuerzas, el metal empezó a doblarse lentamente y con un apretón que abría rompido diamantes, el alma exploto en cientos de partes llamando la atencion del exorcista.

"¿Que demonio-" Se corto al sentir una mano en su garganta. Clark sujeto al exorcista por el cuello mientras con mano derecha en un agarre de acero, se levanto con lentitud hasta su altura completa. Sostenía al exorcista a un pie del suelo apretando lentamente viendo como luchaba por respirar, solo necesitaba un pequeño apretón y su cuello se rompería como una ramita. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió una delicada mano en su hombro.

"N-no lo hagas C-clark-san, por favor" Susurro Asia mientras le sonreía con tristeza y sus ojos cristalizados. Clark pensó en lo que estaba apunto de hacer y se asusto, sintiendo como casi toda su furia se esfumaba y le devolvió la sonrisa a Asia, haciendo que la sonrisa de Asia creciera. Un gemido de Fredd hizo atrajo de nuevo su atención.

"Si alguna vez te acercas a ella de nuevo, si alguna vez la tocas, o piensas en ella, lo lamentaras" Amenazo a Fredd con los ojos parpadeando a rojo por un segundo, lo arrojo con fuerza al otro lado de la sala como una muñeca de trapo. El impulso de fuerza dejo el cuerpo de Clark tan rápido como llego haciéndolo caer al suelo. Escucho el grito de Asia mientras se agachaba preocupada a su lado y veía sus heridas.

"E-estas sangrando" Dijo preocupada mientras observaba sus heridas.

"No es nada, no te preocupes" Dijo Clark mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarla.

"Si puta, no te preocupes por esas pequeñas heridas, preocúpate por las que estoy a punto de hacer a su maldito y jodido cuerpo" Dijo la voz cansada de Fredd a sus espaldas. Clark estaba sorprendido por la resistencia de Fredd, un humano normal ya se habría desmayado con esas heridas o el dolor, ese era el problema con los lunáticos, no les importa el dolor y el cansancio, seguiran luchando mientras sigan conscientes. El exorcista tenia en su mano derecha la espada de luz, debió de haber caido cerca de ella cuando lo lanzo. Clark estuvo a punto de levantarse y pelear cuando en un circulo rojo apareció en la sala. "¡Que demonios!"

Clark sabia que solo podia significar una cosa. Kiba apareció primero con su espada en la mano mirando alrededor en busca de algun enemigo, el segundo fue Koneko quien camino tranquilamente y miro a Fredd con una expresión de disgusto.

"Exorcista" Murmuro.

Después aparecieron Akeno y Rias que caminaron con elegancia, autoridad y poder en cada paso, sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar. En el momento que sus ojos se reunieron con los de Rias, pudo notar su preocupación y sorpresa. Un silbido vulgar del exorcista hizo que la expresion de Rias cambiara a enojo.

"Miren quien esta aquí, parece que la caballeria llego" Sonrio mientras sus ojos reocorrian todos los presentes, sonrio con lujura cuando observo los grandes pechos de Akeno y Rias, se lamio los labios. "Mmm como me gustaría correrme en esas enormes tetas todo el dia" Comento vulgarmente.

"Ara, Ara parece que nos encontramos con un exorcista vulgar Bouchou" Sonrio Akeno jugetonamente ofreciendo una amable sonrisa. Pero Clark sabia lo suficiente de Akeno para notar que era una sonrisa tensa y falsa, y que prometia un mundo intenso de dolor.

"Akeno mantén el portal preparado" La sacerdotisa asintió con una ligera decepción y un pequeño puchero. "Kiba, Koneko encargasen de el " Ordeno Rias mientras caminaba hacia Asia y el. Su mirada estaba alerta ante la presencia de Asia, seguramente por la cercanía de ambos, casi podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza girar rápidamente en busca de la explicación, Rias era muy inteligente y no tardo en poner todas las piezas, noto como sus ojos buscaban los suyos buscando una confirmación a sus sospechas. Sonrió levemente.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Mandas a un este rubio homosexual y esta mocosa plana a pelear conmigo?!¿Es una puta broma?! ¡Al menos hubieran enviado a la zorra pelinegra tetona!" Grito Fredd molesto. No alcanzo a decir nada mas por que un mueble enorme voló en dirección, partió el mueble a la mitad como si fuera de mantequilla con su espada de luz.

"¿Plana?" Repito Koneko molesta mientras tomaba otro mueble y lo levantaba del suelo.

"¿Que demonio-" Dijo Fredd pero se corto al ver Kiba aparecía frente al con su espada a punto de partirlo por la mitad. Las dos espadachines chocaron espadas creado un sonido metálico que resonó en todo el lugar, el suelo se agrieto levemente en sus pies.

"Yo soy tu oponente exorcista" Dijo Kiba con seriedad mientras giraba su espada y atacaba de nuevo. Los dos espadachines se enfrentaron en un duelo de habilidades intentando someter al otro, objetos en toda la sala eran cortados por la mitad y de vez en cuando se escuchaba el sonido de un golpe de Koneko.

Rias llego a donde se encontraban Asia y el, pudo notar como su cara se teñía de preocupación mientras se agachaba a su lado, sus ojos vagaron por cada una de sus heridas.

"Estas herido" Dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado. "Siento llegar tan tarde, no pudimos sentir que estabas en peligro y algo impido que nos teletransportaramos" A su lado Asia se mordió el labio y miro al suelo angustiada. _Debe de haber sido esa barrera que ella creo. Pensó_ Clark.

"Estoy bien, sano muy rápido" Bromeo un poco, pero Rias no sonrió, sino que lo miro con mayor preocupacion. "No tienes por que preocuparte Rias-san" Su herida en el pecho ya habia dejado de sangrar hace tiempo, pero las balas en el hombro y el muslo eran un tema totalmente diferente, tendría que encontrar una forma de sacar las balas, tal vez si fuera de dia su cuerpo tendría la suficiente energía para sacarla por si mismo.

"Y-yo podria ayudar a Clark-san" La voz de Asia atrajo la atención de ambos. Se retorció un poco ante la mirada nada amigable que recibió de Rias.

"Tu eres Asia ¿No es así?" Afirmo Rias recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento nervioso de la joven monja. Rias se mordió el labio mientras volteaba a ver las heridas de Clark, no confiaba en ella, mucho menos después de ver el estado de su mas nuevo miembro de su nobleza, no podía ser una casualidad que ella estuviera aquí, pero si podía ayudar a Clark...estaría dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda "¿Como puedes ayudarlo?" Finalmente pregunto sorprendiendo a Asia.

"Yo... bueno.. puedo.. curarlo" Dijo Asia mientras ponía sus manos en el cuerpo de Clark. Unos segundos después Clark noto como aparecían dos anillos plateados con una gema azul-verde cada en su dedo medio, estos empezaron a brillar con un color verde brillante,cubriéndolo completamente. Clark sintio como las heridas en su cuerpo se curaban casi inmediatamente, las balas en su hombro y muslo fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo y el agujero se cerro en un instante. "Listo" Exclamo soltando un suspiro.

Clark parpadeo mientras se ponía de pie, sentía como su cuerpo se encontraba al 100%, era incluso mas rápido que su factor de curación y no requería de energía solar. Era una habilidad muy util. ¿Como es que Asia podia hacer eso?

"El Twiligth Healing" Rias susurro haciendo que Asia se sonrojara. "Es un muy raro Scread Gear, permite al usuario curar cualquier herida, no importa si son humanos, ángeles, ángeles caídos o demonios."Explico.

"Ya veo" Dijo Clark. Por el aumento en el ritmo cardíaco de Asia, supo que tomaba un gasto de energia.

El sonido de algo romperse llamo la atención de los tres hacia la batalla entre Koneko, Kiba y Fredd. Un puño de Koneko había dejado un cráter en el suelo lanzando al exorcista al aire donde fue atacado por Kiba, el exorcista apenas logro bloquear el ataque con su propia espada, pero eso lo dejo vulnerable a una patada de Kiba que golpeo directamente en su estomago.

Fredd cayo al suelo hincado en una rodilla, respiraba agitadamente y el sudor mezclado con sangre manchaba su cara y ropa. Escupió en el suelo y se puso de pie tembloroso. "Ahhh a pesar de me encantaría seguir jugando a las espadas con el marica rubio, se cuando estoy siendo superado" Levanto su mano derecha y un portal de invocación empezó a tomar formarese.

Koneko y Kiba se pusieron al lado de Rias cuando observaron el portar abrirse. "Ángel caído" Susurro Koneko mirando el portal con el ceño fruncido. "Ahí viene"

"Tendremos que irnos de aquí ahora" Exclamo Rias. "Akeno abre el portal, nos vamos de aqui" Ordeno. Akeno abrió el portal y siguiendo la orden de su maestra Kiba, Koneko y Akeno atravesaron el portal. Rias se dio la vuelta caminado hacia el portal, estaba a punto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta que Clark no la seguía, miro al Kryptoniano. "Es hora de irnos Clark-kun, el portal solo durara unos momentos"

"¿Que pasa con Asia-san?" Pregunto Clark mirando a la joven monja.

"No puede venir con nosotros" Respondió Rias rotundamente. Llevar a una monja, probablemente hostil, a su base se operaciones era una locura.

"No voy a irme sin Asia-san" Clark declaro. Asia se conmovio por sus palabras y una sonrisa agradecida se formo en su rostro, pero...

"Yo...no tienes por que preocuparte por mi C-clark-san" Susurro. "Estaré b-bien"

Clark la miro con mucha intensidad como si lo que dijera fuera inaceptable. "No voy a dejarte aquí" Asia solo se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la cabeza.

"Ella estara bien Clark-kun, ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!" Exclamo Rias empezando a molestarse al ver lo cerca que estaba Clark y Asia. "¡El portal esta a segundos de cerrarse!"

Clark soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el portal, después a Asia y Rias, finalmente a Fredd y el portal donde venia el angel caido, pensó en el cuerpo descuartizado en la sala y se imagino a Fredd haciendolo de nuevo. Tardo un segundo en tomar la decision. "Perdón por lo que voy a hacer" Se disculpo.

"¿Que estas..?" Empezó Rias pero se quedo con la pregunta en la boca al ver como Clark tomaba el brazo de Asia y la empujaba contra ella, cayendo ambas en el portal. "¡Clark!" Grito sorprendida. Lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro apenado de Clark y una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios.

Clark hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en lo Rias le diría cuando la vuelva a ver, no va a ser agradable. No se preocupada mucho por Asia, sabia que Rias ni cualquier otro le haría ningún daño. Tal vez lo que acaba de hacer era impulsivo y algo tonto, bien, totalmente estúpido e irresponsable. Pero no podía dejar a Fredd sin hacer nada, podría matar de nuevo y es algo que no iba a permitir. Podia haber sido Kiba, Koneko, Akeno o inclusive Rias quien haya venido, y puede que ellos no hubieran tenido tanta suerte. No, Fredd tenia que ser detenido.

Ademas quería averiguar por que Asia estaba con alguien así.

"Bah eres mas idiota de lo que pensé si te quedas tu solo" Dijo Fredd de forma burlona mientras sonreía y lo apuntaba con la espada. "Parece que ya llego"

El portal se oscureció haciendo que Clark se tensara y se pusiera en guardia. Una mano cubierta por un guante negro fue lo primero que apareció, lentamente el cuerpo empezó a salir. Cuando el cuerpo estaba completamente fuera el portal se cerro a su espalda. Clark se quedo mirando fijamente el ángel caído con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos se encontraron, reconocimiento llego inmediatamente a ambos.

"Tu.." Dijo ambos al mismo tiempo. Ojos violetas se estrecharon en unos azul ceruleo.

"¿Que haces tu aquí?" Pregunto Clark con el ceño fruncido mirando al angel caido que Fredd invoco, su asesina. Sus alas estaban en su espalda, la sala era demasiado pequeña para extenderlas y volar. Llevaba la misma ropa provocativa y escasa de cuero negro, no habia ninduna duda, tenia la misma mirada de superioridad y desprecio en su cara.

"Hmp... deberías estar muerto" Dijo simplemente dándole una mirada de soslayo, miro al exorcista que la invoco, sus cejas se alzaron levemente al ver su apariencia, un brillo peligroso se hizo presente en sus ojos. "¿Que motivos tenias para invocarme? Te di ordenes claras de lo que tenias que hacer..".

"Ja... bueno parece que las cosas se complicaron, Raynare" Dijo Fredd en absoluto intimidado por la mirada del ángel caído.

 _Asi que su nombre es... Raynare_. Pensó Clark mirando al ángel caído causante de la muerte de Issei y la suya.

"¿Que complicaciones?" Pregunto Raynare unciendo el ceño mirando de reojo al único demonio presente, tomo nota de las ropas rotas que llevaba, frunció mas el ceño al notar que no tenia la mas mínima herida. Eso era imposible si se enfrento a alguien tan hábil como Fredd, a menos que...

"La estúpida monja era amiga de este puto demonio" Dijo Fredd señalando a Clark.

"¿Donde esta ella?" Exigio Raynare al no poder sentir la precencia de Asia.

"Se la llevaron"Dijo Fredd. Raynare maldijo y miro a Clark, esparció su poder mágico haciendo que una aura morada la rodeara, la madera crujió y se sacudió ante su poder y el aire se volviera tan espeso que casi podía tocarse.

"¡¿Donde esta ella?!" Exigió.

"En un lugar donde tu no puedes encontrarla" Dijo Clark seriamente mientras se ponia en guardia preparado para una pelea. Raynare gruño.

"Hare que me digas donde esta" Dijo poniéndose en posición para pelear. " Y esta vez me asegurare de no dejar nada de ti" Sus ojos brillaron con su poder mágico. Fredd se puso a su lado con su espada desenfundada.

"Haz tu mejor intento"

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

Dos figuras cayeron enredadas en el centro de la sala del Club, la figura mas grande tenia largo cabello rojo sangre y llevaba un uniforme escolar, la mas pequeña tenia cabello rubio largo y llevaba un atuendo de monja color blanco y verde.

Ambas se encontraban algo aturdidas por el viaje turbulento y tartaron unos segundos en recuperarse del golpe de la caída. Rias fue la primera en reaccionar debido a que los demonios son mas mucho resistentes que los humanos, un rostro llego a su memoria.

"Clark-kun" Grito repentinamente recordando como el la había arrojado al portal con...miro entre sus piernas a la joven monja rubia con molestia. La alejo de encima de ella con poca gentileza y se puso de pie sacudiendo su falda. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en la joven Asia sentada en el suelo, parecia un poco aturdida por la teletransportacion, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos intimidantes de Rias y bajo la mirada a sus pies con la cara roja murmurando una disculpa en italiano. Rias frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en que decir, por suerte para la monja una voz distrajo la atención de Rias.

"Boucho ¿Estas bien..?" Empezó a preguntar Akeno pero su voz murió al momento de ver a Asia, parpadeo confundida."¿Que paso?" Pregunto mirando a Asia con sospechaba, haciendo que la joven monja se sonrojara hasta las orejas como un tomate, a Akeno le habría parecido divertido si la situación no fuera tan seria. Tras ella llegaron Kiba y Koneko.

"Asia-san atravesó conmigo el portal" Rias explico al ver la mirada de su nobleza dirigirse a la joven rubia. Los ojos de todos brillaron con desconfianza. "..Involuntariamente" Añadio en un murmullo confundiendo a los demonios.

"¿Donde esta Clark-senpai?" Fue la pregunta de Koneko que hizo que todos recordaran al nuevo miembro, Rias principalmente.

Rias sintió como su temperamento empezaba a subir al pensar en la acción estúpida, impulsiva, testaruda y fuera de todo sentido que Clark hizo. _Clark Kent es el hombre mas impredecible y desesperante que haya conocido nunca_. Tenia el impulso de gritarle y golpearlo, pero todo eso fue opacado por el sentimiento de preocupación que llego al pensar que le pasara algo.

"El se quedo" Dijo Rias haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran con sorpresa. "Akeno, necesito que habrás otro circulo mágico, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan ustedes dos se quedaran aquí con Asia-san" No podía dejarla sola aquí era peligroso, no confiaba en ella, pero si Clark lo hacia, iba a darle el beneficio de la duda. "Tenemos que ir por Clark-kun" Cuando lo vea van a tener una larga charla sobre lo irresponsable e idiota que fue.

"Buchou" Dijo Akeno con un tinte de preocupación. "No puedo abrir un circulo magico, parece que alguien puso otra barrera" Rias se mordió el labio con preocupación.

"Akeno" Llamo a su Reina. "Volaremos y traeremos a Clark-kun" _Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde._

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Se que existen muchas faltas ortográficas en mi escritura y me disculpo.**

 **No tengo un lector Beta por lo que la historia fue hecha y revisada totalmente por mi, por lo que puede haber un error aquí o haya.**

 **La razon por la que escribo es que soy un gran fan de Superman y me decepciona que haya muy pocos Fanfics de este superheroe, esta historia es una forma de impulsar de la creatividad para este emblemático Superheroe. Tengo muchas historias en mente que el Kryptoniano puede protagonizar. Especialmente cossorvers con Anime.**

 **La razón por la que este Clark no es tan fuerte en mi historia es que seria simplemente aburrido contar historias donde gane con un solo golpe, no me parece entretenido. No soy muy bueno en escribir escenas de lucha por lo que me tengo que apoyar en algunos fanfics y libros que he leído, por lo que un disculpa por adelantado.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten y comenten si le gusto.**


End file.
